Isolation
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Two isolated souls, will they find a way to connect with the world and each other? Or are the doomed to live in their own person solitude for all eternity? J/B as always. A collaboration with katandjasper. WARNING. CONTAINS SCENE OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Jasper**

It was peaceful out here in the forest away from everyone, away from their solicitous glances and reassuring words. Sometimes I wondered why they still bothered with me. After all, I was hardly a star pupil but Carlisle never showed any signs of giving up, Esme never glanced at me reproachfully and no one, not even Edward, criticized my actions. It had been years since I escaped from Maria, thinking once free of her my life would change, The Major would no longer be in control but I was only deceiving myself. Peter had tried to support me, to help me discover the old me, Jasper Whitlock, but to no avail. I had even struck him in my frustration, the only friend I had and that was when I knew I would never be anything but The Major.

Birds flew overhead and the sky was blue, a cloudless sky with just the sun to shine down on me here in this clearing which was unusual for Forks Washington. That is why the Cullens chose to return here, they could live among the humans without fear of discovery in the usually murky atmosphere of the Olympic range. I wanted to run and keep running but that would be admitting defeat, besides which I suspected Carlisle would come and find me, he didn't like to fail either.

Alice had been my saviour in many ways, she had searched for me and led me here, to the only vampires who could possibly help me. At first, her kindness, her gentle way, led me to believe I was in love with her but again The Major ruined everything. I had been in Maria's grip for so long I had forgotten how to act with a woman. My only relationship had been with her and that was hardly love, just hard and brutal lust. Alice had been shocked by my actions but instead of leaving, of running away from the monster I became she stayed. She tried so hard to show me what love was all about, how to be gentle, how to enjoy sex but somehow he reared his ugly head each time and ruined things. I think she would have continued but I was the one who called a halt. I didn't want to harm this sweet and gentle woman, not again, so we travelled as friends.

Having a female friend was a novelty and I wasn't going to lose her so I watched myself carefully. She told me about the Cullen diet although I thought it was a story, who could live on anything but human blood? It was a vampire's natural diet, but the thought there might be another way, a less tortuous way, for me to live was appealing. Alice hated it when I disappeared to hunt, it was murder to her way of thinking but I couldn't resist my thirst. She was very coy about hunting and never allowed me to go with her so I followed her without her knowing, it was underhanded, but I had to know.

In the event, it was as well I was there because she was accosted by a pair of nomads who seeing such a pretty woman all alone decided to have some fun. As soon as she screamed The Major reared his ugly head once more and the two nomads found themselves outfought by the most fearsome warrior in their world. I didn't take prisoners, nor did I stop at incapacitating them. I only stopped when Alice pulled me away from the tiny fragments of flesh that were all they now were. I almost attacked her too but stopped myself just in time and vowed from that day I would never hurt a female again. I feared she might feel only disgust for me after seeing what I was capable of and run away but then she told me her secret. Alice could see the future, she had seen I needed her help and had searched until she saw where I would be. She had also seen the attack but knew I needed to release all my pent up aggression so allowed herself to be attacked to help me again. How could I possibly leave a woman who would sacrifice so much to help a dangerous stranger?

I hadn't expected such loyalty and friendship from anyone but when we arrived at the Cullens it continued. Even when I explained exactly who I was and what I had done in the past I was welcomed warmly and accepted as one of the newest members of the family along with Alice. Admittedly they assumed that Alice and I were a couple at first but even finding we were just travelling companions made no difference. The first few days were difficult, I tried to hide my growing thirst knowing they preyed on animals, not humans and found having strangers around me very unsettling. I felt I was being watched and judged and when they made overtures of friendship I was suspicious. Did they want me to tell them all about being a bloodthirsty monster so they could feel superior? Did they see me as an animal that might turn and bite at any second?

Suspicion and a feeling of inadequacy dogged me for years as I struggled, often unsuccessfully to fit in. Everyone tried so hard to befriend me but somehow I never felt a part of the family, like a hanger-on they tolerated. The worst of all was Edward, Carlisle's first born who thought he was superior to the rest because of this.

His arrogance annoyed me but worse than that was his ability to sneak through my thoughts and use what he learned to belittle or annoy me. I could hardly rip him to pieces as I would have liked, it wouldn't have made my stay with the family any easier but I found a way to get my revenge. I waited until I knew he was listening in and thought back to my darkest days with Maria and the humans we had tortured and killed for food and the fun of it. His face went grave, he looked sickened and he left. I'm pretty sure he never trampled in my mind again, he couldn't stomach what he had discovered the first time and wanted no more.

I'm pretty sure Edward tried to get Carlisle to ask me to leave but I'll give Carlisle his due, he never gave up on me. When I came back after sneaking out to hunt humans he was there to talk to me, to tell me that a slip was to be expected, that I wasn't failing him, nor was I failing myself. He even pointed out that the fact I had gone all the way to Seattle to hunt proved that I was fitting in, becoming a part of the family.

"If you didn't care about us you would have hunted closer to home Jasper, it wouldn't have mattered to you, see?"

I didn't see, not really, it had just been chance that I wandered so far, or it was the way I saw it.

Emmett tried hard to befriend me, I think he liked the idea of another male in the house, besides Edward that was. The trouble was that Emmett was very tactile, he liked to play fight and mess around, test out his considerable strength but to me, these were hostile acts and I reacted as such. Even when I tore his right arm off he didn't give up on me. What was it with these people? Couldn't they see I was never going to fit in? That I would always be the odd one out, the pet they housed that had a feral instinct that could lead to pain and even death? I should have left, it would have been far safer for this family and they were good people, they deserved better than I could give them but something kept me here. Something told me that it was only Carlisle who kept me from spiralling out of control, only Esme and Rosalie, Emmett and Alice that showed me I was not the bloodthirsty monster of legend, that there was more to me but I would never be able to pay them back for this, it just wasn't going to happen, I was what I was and I would never change, it was too late.

So, why they had talked me out of my latest attempt to leave I couldn't begin to understand, maybe they were just stubborn and refused to accept defeat. I had my stuff packed after an altercation with Edward who had been snooping in my room which was out of bounds, the only space I could really call my own. My first instinct had been to act and it was only with great difficulty I reined myself in and only threw him out through the window two stories up. Not waiting for Esme or Carlisle to come up and tell me to leave I was ready, on the porch when Rosalie confronted me.

"Where do you think you are going Jazz?"

She was the only one I allowed to use that nickname and I couldn't explain why except I had a soft spot for her because however horrible I was she always stuck up for me! Of course by the time I had gotten past her the others had appeared and I was gently herded back inside. They made me feel like I was hurting them by leaving, I didn't understand the family at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Carlisle**

I think if Rosalie hadn't seen Jasper sneaking out he might well have disappeared. He was very hard on himself despite our best efforts and I knew it didn't take much for him to think he was doing the family harm. He had been very open with us when he first arrived hiding nothing of his past but when we dismissed it as the past and welcomed him into the family he was shocked.

I don't think anyone had shown him kindness or understanding since he became a vampire. Nor would he accept that his problems were not of his making but had been caused by the environment he had been living in and his sire Maria. I'd heard enough disturbing things about her to understand he had to be strong to have broken free and stayed free of that particular bitch.

It had been hard work impressing on Jasper that we were not going to judge him, that he started here with a clean slate. He was determined to see himself in the worst possible light and expected others to do the same. I expected slip-ups with his diet, he had spent almost a hundred years living on human blood and I knew animal blood would never be as satisfying. The others had never experienced the rush of human blood any more than I had but Jasper was used to it. It was like trying to persuade an alcoholic to drink water instead! I thought he did very well, far better than I expected but not as well as he expected of himself, his standards were so high any failure was a catastrophe.

Coming to Forks had been a gamble, with the Quileutes so close and the treaty not as strong as it had once been but I figured it would show Jasper just how much I trusted him. Unfortunately, it made him even more harsh on himself as he was sure he would be the one to break the treaty and get us all killed. I tried to persuade him to go back to school with the others, he loved books and history and with his thirst for knowledge High School would have been perfect but he refused, fearful he might lose control although we all knew that was extremely unlikely.

Staying at home wasn't an option, he would brood too much, so I suggested he get a job. Overriding his concerns about working with others I said I would see if I could find something where he could work without coming into contact with too many people although I knew he could cope. I was lucky because I happened to be talking to Chief Swan when he told me he had to put out an advert for an evidence technician at the station. It sounded just the thing for Jasper so I asked the Chief if he would consider my foster son for the opening.

Jasper was very nervous at the thought of working with the police but when I explained he would be tucked away in the evidence room most of the time, working alone he agreed to go for an interview and impressed the Chief so much he was offered the job. Of course, we were all nervous but he came home after the first day without any problems and by the end of the first week he had settled in fine. When I dropped in the station to see the Chief on Jasper's day off I found he had worked out well,

"Can't say as he talks much Carlisle, he's a bit quiet and withdrawn but he works well and fast. The place is so organized I can put my hand to anything in a minute. Tomorrow I'm sending him out with Andy to process a scene I just looked at, he seems a quick learner and that's what I like."

When I told Esme she was delighted too, we both hoped that he would grow more confident as he saw he could interact with humans safely.

 **Jasper**

I had to admit that the work was interesting although not particularly taxing and I was locked away on my own most of the time. The others did make an effort to talk to me but I found conversation difficult, I never knew what to say and I avoided coffee breaks for obvious reason, I could just see the others faces if I produced a flask of fresh blood or sipped delicately from Deputy Eddie's fat neck! I had been nervous of handling bloody evidence like knives but any blood was already dry or degrading and usually in small amounts on a broken bottle used as a missile or a stained tee shirt from a victim, after all, Forks was hardly Chicago or New York! Stabbings and shootings were extremely rare and gunshots often self-inflicted by hunters who should have known better!

I had just gotten started on photographing a car bumper which had been involved in a collision on the highway just outside town when I heard a commotion in the office and went out to see what was going on, it was more human-like than sitting in my room and listening vampire fashion, something Carlisle had taught me in his "Being Human 101." class. It didn't take long to find out why everyone was in an uproar, Deb's had just taken a call from the Jacksonville PD. His ex-wife and daughter had been involved in a serious accident on the highway and he was going to fly down to be with them.

With the other deputy off sick, there was no one to drive him to the airport in Seattle so I offered and spent the next few hours with him trying to calm him as I drove. It was the first time I had ever used my gift to help a human and I surprised myself. He spent part of the time on the phone trying to get more details on their conditions but for now, all the Jacksonville cops could tell him was that both his ex-wife and daughter were in surgery and there would be no news for a while but both had been critical on admission. I wished him all the best when I dropped him off and told him today ring me if he needed picking up again then left but something told me he was not going to return with good news, I just hoped he didn't lose both.

When I got back and told Carlisle why I was late home he pointed out I had done something good for a human without even thinking about it.

"See Jasper, you are improving all the time, you should be proud of yourself."

Yeah, I thought, proud of myself because after fifty years away from Maria I could finally sit in a car with a human without attacking him! I wished I saw things the same way as Carlisle sometimes.

The next day was my day off so I didn't hear anything until Carlisle got home and told us.

"I heard some news about Chief Swan's family this afternoon when I ran into Deputy Eddy in the clinic. His _**(**_ ex-wife _ **)**_ died on the table, a massive haemorrhage but his daughter is still hanging on despite severe head trauma. It seems a truck lost its brakes and hit their car head on, they were lucky not to both be killed outright."

"Poor Charlie, what do you think he'll do?"

"Well, his daughter is 18 now so I suppose it depends on how badly she is affected by her injuries."

"I wonder how Sophie will take to having a teenager living at the house if he brings her home. She's always telling me she can't imagine how I manage a house full of teenagers. Let's hope his daughter makes a full recovery, losing her mother will be another trauma for her."

Later that day I thought about Chief Swan's daughter and wondered if she was anything like him. I'd heard her mother, the Chief's ex was a bit of a good time girl who had run off with their daughter because she found Forks boring. As for the present Mrs. Swan, I didn't like her, I thought she was far too interested in social climbing and only married him for the status and from what I overheard I wasn't alone in those conclusions.

 **Charlie**

I couldn't believe it when I arrived at the hospital, Renee had bled out on the table and Bella was in Intensive Care and still on the critical list. When I finally got to see her I hardly recognized my little girl. Her head had been almost completely shaved and was striped with bandages. There were wires and drips draped everywhere and monitors beeped and flashed in one corner. A nurse was checking one of the drips and turned to smile at me comfortingly,

"Chief Swan? We've been expecting you."

"Ho…"

I cleared my throat and tried again,

"How is she?"

"Holding her own, The doctor will be along shortly to speak to you."

Nodding I took a seat beside her bed and took Bella's hand in mine, it felt cold and clammy.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later all bustling efficiency to spell it out for me. Bella was lucky to be alive, they had operated to reduce swelling on the brain and he had fitted a shunt to drain the fluid, there had been massive bruising which meant brain damage but there was no way of telling how severe that was until she regained consciousness.

She also had broken ribs, a smashed knee, and various other injuries but it was the head injury that worried them most. So, like them, all I could do was wait and watch until she opened her eyes and pray for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Charlie**

I was relieved when I saw Bella open her eyes although the nurse had said she was regaining consciousness and went to page the doctor. I didn't mean to scare Bella but when she hadn't noticed me I touched her arm calling her name and she almost jumped out of bed. Then she turned to look at me puzzled, well the doctor had said her memory might well be affected so I waited to hear what she could remember dreading that she might ask about her mom. Telling her that Renee was dead was something I hoped to avoid until she was completely with it. Then she opened her mouth and I knew the first question would be either "What happened?" or "Where's Renee? But all I heard was a jumble of sounds and we both looked shocked.

 **Bella**

I didn't remember anything about the accident or the day or two before it, everything had changed and I had no idea how or why for some time. I didn't even realize I was in the hospital until I looked around and saw the monitors and smelled antiseptic. Putting a hand up I saw a drip attached to the back of it then touched my head expecting to feel my hair with maybe a bandage. I must have knocked myself out but all I could feel was a fuzz covering my scalp, where was my hair? Then I felt a touch on my arm and jumped in alarm, who had approached so silently that I couldn't hear them. It suddenly occurred to me that I couldn't hear anything, no beeps, no murmuring from nurses or other patients, there was complete silence.

Looking over towards the touch I recognized Charlie, what was my dad doing here? More importantly, where was Renee? Surely she should be here with me? A flash of memory came to me, a car journey, had we been involved in an accident? Was that why she wasn't here? I tried to ask my dad expecting my voice to be weak perhaps but what obviously came out was a jumble of sounds none of which made a word because Charlie patted my arm comfortingly but looked mystified. I could see his lips moving but heard no sound and I became scared, what was going on? Charlie grabbed a piece of paper from my chart and wrote on it,

"Don't worry Bells, you're going to be fine but you aren't making any sense. Just rest."

 **Charlie**

It wasn't long before the doctor arrived and when he did he ordered a battery of tests which saw her whisked away immediately still looking frightened and lost. I was told she would be gone for some time so I went to get something to eat and drink. I hadn't left her bedside for the past week being supplied with food and drink by sympathetic staff and helpers while Bella battled for her life.

I had contacted the station and told them I would be away some time and Sophie offered to join me but as I said there was nothing she could do. I knew she felt guilty about being away visiting friends when I received the call but it hadn't been her fault. Besides she and Bella hadn't been the best of friends, I think Bella resented her for taking Renee's place even though it had been Renee who left me not the other way round.

The test results when they came back were not good although the brain damage was confined to small areas of the brain. Bella could no longer speak or hear and her coordination was poor although that should recover with physiotherapy. Nor could she form letters so communication was very difficult although she could still read which was a God send. I was forced to tell her of Renee's death on paper and then held her as she cried until she fell asleep.

Life would never be the same for my poor daughter who was trapped inside a body that refused to allow her to interact with people. The doctor suggested a speech board to begin with so Bella could use eye movements to spell words out but as her eyes took a time to track she became frustrated and only simple words like yes, no, food, drink, were useful this way. Fine motor movements of her hands were bad as well so a keyboard proved useless too and I think Bella gave up trying for a time, relieved that at least she could still read, see, and walk.

It was several weeks before she was ready for discharge and I wrote a long letter telling her that Sophie was making up her room so she could come and live back in Forks with us. I would sort out everything here and sell the house, putting the money along with Renee's life insurance in an account for her but she refused point blank to go along with this plan. Somehow she made me understand she wanted to stay here in Jacksonville among her friends, in the house she had called home with Renee and as she was 18 what could I do?

Of course, when I told Sophie she was horrified and objected,

"I've just gotten everything ready for Bella here, everyone has been so wonderful and we've all worked so hard, doesn't she realize that?"

I told her that while I appreciated she was concerned about Bella staying here alone there was nothing I could do about it. The hospital would arrange social care help for Bella and she was adamant she was going home. I think she still thought things would improve and she would be able to go to college a year later than planned, after all, she had graduated only two weeks before the accident with outstanding grades.

Sophie offered to fly down and speak to Bella herself, woman to woman, but I knew she was busy with her committees and volunteer work at the clinic so I told her to stay put.

"I'll give Bella your love honey and maybe you could fly down when she's discharged."

"Of course, the house will need some rearrangement for her and I'm sure there will be nothing edible left in the cupboards. Are you sure she'll be able to manage Charlie?"

"Well, she's getting some help at first through the hospital and then she's got Renee's insurance if she needs to pay for more."

"Really? So, Renee was insured? She always seemed such a scatterbrain."

"She was, but she cared about Bella and I'm glad she did or I'm not sure my salary would stretch to helping her too and I'd hate to see her struggle."

"Of course, still, it's all arranged. I'll fly down next week, it's a quiet week for me, and we can get things organized between us. Miss you darling."

I missed her too and I was glad she was coming.

 **Bella**

I was horrified at the thought of going to live with my dad and Sophie, for one thing, I hated the thought of losing my independence and all my friends. The other thing was that Sophie hated me as a reminder Charlie had been married before. She was a real bitch whenever I visited although she never let Charlie see it, as far as he was concerned she was wonderful, warm-hearted and kind. To me, she was a reincarnation of Elizabeth Báthory herself! I may have lost my mom and the power of speech but I could cope on my own and even struggling with the help of friends was preferable to living under the eagle eye of Lizzie B!

Charlie insisted on taking me home when I was discharged and there she was Lizzie B herself, the female Satan smiling in welcome. She fussed over me and showed me how she had filled the refrigerator and cupboards with easy to cook food and turned the largest bedroom, Renee's, into my room with its en suite and the TV so I could watch it sitting in bed. My books were all boxed up in the closet, Sophie hated reading unless it was the gossip pages of a glossy magazine and had no desire to even look at books. She was just pleased she wasn't going to be lumbered with me, a disabled stepdaughter. She was happy to make things as easy as possible so I would stay here, a few thousand miles from her cozy world.

They stayed overnight and left the following morning promising to visit again soon. Dad insisted he would write to me every few days and ring every evening. When I rolled my eyes at that he explained his reasoning for calling his dumb daughter!

"If the phone is picked up then I'll know you are OK. If you aren't, don't answer and I have an arrangement with Renee's friend next door to come in and check on you, in that case, she said Renee gave her a key for emergencies."

Just how was I going to know the phone was ringing if I couldn't hear the damn thing? He read my mind because he smiled and wrote something else on the pad he was using to communicate,

"The therapist showed me a lamp that flashes when the phone is ringing to alert you"

It sounded like a good idea and I understood his concern but I knew once my friends found I was back home I would have plenty of help, probably too much in fact and I didn't want to be reliant on others, I could cope by myself and I would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bella**

I had been too optimistic, things were far more difficult than I had imagined when you couldn't hear or speak. Almost everyone I met was of the opinion I was mentally retarded or just plain rude and walking down the street was a nightmare when I couldn't hear traffic behind me or people calling a warning as they cycled up fast behind me. I had to carry a notebook with several important questions and words in it so I could ask for a bus ticket to the hospital or library, a coffee in a restaurant or even where the nearest toilet was. It was embarrassing and demeaning.

My friends, who had visited me in the hospital, came to visit at first and helped me out but it soon became apparent that now I was different and we couldn't sit and chat I was an outsider. I would watch as they held animated conversations and then someone would stop realizing I had no idea what they were talking about and scribble the main topic of conversation for me but it wasn't the same and they got bored with trying and faded away. Then there was just me, Renee's cat, Callie, and Grace next door.

At first, I appreciated her visits and the meals she brought round but she treated me like I was a little girl and then I found her rummaging through my drawers one day when I came in early from the hospital tired from physiotherapy and depressed at being so isolated from life. I couldn't shout at her but she knew I was angry and I began putting the chain on the door so she couldn't use her key to get in. Did she think I was stupid? That I wouldn't realize money was going missing? How could she steal from someone who needed her help?

Of course, I told my dad who made a flying visit to find out what was wrong but I struggled to tell him. In the end, he got the message that Grace had upset me but he made me promise not to chain the door at night, what difference that made I had no idea but I did so. Then I pushed a chair against the door knob just in case she decided to try it while I was asleep.

Sleep was scary as I wouldn't hear if someone broke in and it had happened just down the street, I read it in the paper and as a result began cat napping which made me even more tired and I gave up physio, in the end, I still couldn't use my fingers well enough to type or hold a pen although eating was easier as I mastered a fork though a knife was still a problem.

It took some time for me to understand that life on my own with the disabilities I now had was going to be almost impossible and acknowledging that depressed me even more. Shopping was a nightmare as the cashiers thought I was rude or ignorant when I didn't reply to their comments, I almost got knocked off the side walk when I failed to hear a youth on a bike scream at me to get out of the way and I couldn't even go and order coffee or hold a conversation. I couldn't even call Callie in at night. Forms piled up because I couldn't fill them in and had no one I could ask to do it for me, not that I could ask anyway, all I could do was to hold them up and look pityingly.

I hated this, I hated not being me, being looked at like my mind was gone instead of my speech and hearing, I wasn't stupid and I wanted my life back. I even considered suicide as a way out of this terrible prison but I didn't have the courage. Instead, I retreated inside my mind which was a world I could inhabit as a fully functioning woman.

I began to dream or at least I guess daydream would be a better way of putting it. In my dreams, I could hear and talk and life was wonderful but then slowly a black mist appeared to spoil even this and I found myself in the same state sleeping or waking, my world was silent and I was silent too. I wandered lost in the darkness, looking for a way out, as I did in my waking hours looking for a solution that was never going to appear.

In my dreams, though I saw my savior, although he was surrounded by a mist and all I could tell was that he was tall, but I sensed he was looking at me with understanding, not pity. A man who understood my despair and washed it away with a simple kiss. If only my dream man really existed or I existed only this dream world. I stopped going out, I stopped eating, I didn't even bother to open a book, nothing mattered anymore, only my dreams, the place I was whole.

 **Charlie**

I had no idea what had happened between Grace and Bella, only that the two had fallen out so I had no one watching over Bella and was forced to rely on her picking up the receiver when I phoned every night at exactly the same time. When I tried and I got a busy signal I was puzzled, Bella couldn't talk to anyone so why was her phone busy?

"Charlie she's probably got friends there and one is ordering a pizza or something, you worry too much, she's a grown woman you have to give her some space. If she didn't think she could cope on her own she wouldn't have shut Grace out now would she?"

Sophie was right of course, I should trust Bella to let me know if she was in difficulties so I let the call go that night but then the same thing happened the second night and I was just about to hang up when it was picked up. I wanted to ask if everything was OK but that was no good so I just whispered that I loved her and hung up.

This erratic answering went on for a month and as the busy tone became more frequent I began to relax, Sophie was right, Bella had her friends and they had found a way to include her in their evenings, she was going to be fine but I still tried religiously every night. When I got no answer three nights in a row I became concerned again but as before Sophie told me to give it a little longer,

"

After all who knows? Bella may have a boyfriend, she's still attractive and love doesn't need many words."

Not convinced I decided to talk to Carlisle, as a doctor, he might have some idea what Bella was going through and he would know if I were being overly anxious.

I caught him the evening he called to pick Jasper up, the boy's car being in the workshop for something. Sitting in my office I explained my concerns.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?"

He shook his head,

"It's a strange thing Chief but the inability to communicate is the worst of all disabilities, it's isolating and unless Bella has extremely close and understanding friends I doubt she has much company. As for a boyfriend…...well it's possible but there is always the risk of an unscrupulous young man taking advantage of her, she's a pretty girl after all. Don't you have a friend in the Jacksonville police department who could just check on her unofficially?"

It was a good idea and before I went home I spoke to the local captain who had been so helpful after the accident and he agreed to send one of the young officers to drive by that evening.

"If he sees anything he thinks is odd I'll ask him to check on her although it's going to be difficult to make her understand there's someone at the door without frightening her."

"No, she has a flashing light in every room that alerts her to the doorbell and the phone ringing."

He promised to report back as soon as he heard any news, bearing in mind if their presence was needed elsewhere it might be the following day before the police could call on her.

In the event it was the following afternoon and not good news, the officer had been unable to raise anyone inside the house and seeing the curtains drawn back had peered through and seen Bella laying curled up on the floor seemingly asleep with empty soda cans scattered around her. As a result, he had forced entry and found she was asleep not unconscious or dead as he had feared but very thin and neglected looking. He had called an ambulance as a precaution and Bella had been admitted.

"He said the place was a mess and your daughter hadn't eaten in awhile by the spoiled food in the refrigerator and the full cupboards, she hadn't washed either.."

Hearing that decided me, whether she wanted to or not Bella was coming to live with Sophie and me in Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Charlie**

Sophie wasn't as keen as she had been before when she found out that Bella was coming to live with us.

"Oh Charlie, is it really necessary? After all, she made it quite clear that she wanted to stay in Jacksonville."

"I know my love but it's quite clear she isn't capable of managing on her own and we are all she has. It won't be much extra work for you and she has her own money so I won't be handing out pocket money."

I grinned at my joke but Sophie looked at me seriously,

"Are you sure she is capable of handling her own finances? It doesn't sound like it, Charlie. As you are the other signatory on her account perhaps you should take over for a while, just till we know she can cope properly."

I wasn't happy at the thought of taking away Bella's independence but from the sound of it, Bella wasn't able to cope.

"You might be right, in the short term anyway. I'll pick her up and bring her back here and while I'm gone perhaps you can get her room set-up again and buy a few things so she knows she's welcome."

Sophie smiled brightly,

"Of course but could you leave me some money? I'd like to make a few changes and fresh flowers and little touches will show how happy we are to have her."

I was only too happy to leave Sophie extra funds and decided it might be a good idea if she supplied everything a young woman could want as Bella hadn't been looking after herself so I drew a check on Bella's account.

"I'll get receipts for everything then Bella will see that she is independent, buying her own things. It's just a roof and help we are offering her."

I kissed my wife, so thoughtful as always and set off for the airport and my flight to Jacksonville nervous at what I would find when I arrived.

Bella was waiting for me with a hospital social worker, the same one I had spoken to over the phone and once face to face since I arrived. She agreed Bella was not coping well alone and needed more support if she were going to learn to live with her disabilities.

"I'm worried about her mental welfare Chief Swan, she seems to have withdrawn since I last saw her and that isn't good for a girl her age. If she gives up she will never learn to find a place in society although I understand the situation must seem daunting to her right now. Moving closer to her family can only help, she will find with some support that life becomes easier although she isn't very happy about the move although it's so difficult to find out why when she can't answer questions. I understand someone had tried to teach her sign language but she is not a good pupil, possibly everything seems such hard work right now but it would be much better if she persevered, at the moment she is feeling totally isolated."

I had agreed with her but when I walked into the room for a final meeting before we left I could see she was right. Bella sat stony faced and her reluctance to move to Forks was patently obvious but there was no alternative unless she wanted to move into sheltered accommodation with other handicapped people and that horrified her, even more, when it was suggested.

She slept on the flight only opening her eyes when I shook her arm to tell her it was dinner time but she only picked at the food which was understandable, airline food left a lot to be desired. I had told her that a friend at the local library had offered her a job as a cleaner which would give her access to the books every day, I knew she loved to read, but she showed little enthusiasm for that either.

Both Sophie and I had agreed that hanging around the house would be bad for Bella, she needed to get out into the world and interact with people, we had both taken a few sign language lessons so we could at least try to communicate with her and I had arranged for a tutor to meet Bella and see if he could persuade her to continue with learning although she merely stared at the pad when I told her, eyes blank as if she really didn't care.

 **Bella**

I know my dad was worried about me, I know he wanted to help but how? By taking me to live with Lizzie B? I bet she was really looking forward to looking after me, a constant reminder of Renee, Charlie's one true love! The trouble was that he was right, I wasn't capable of looking after myself, I did need help and she was better than being shut in a house full of other disabled people.

Yes, I should try to learn sign language to communicate but who with? How many people understood it? Besides, I had no wish to spend hours chatting finger style to her, or my dad. They would only ask awkward questions that I couldn't or chose not to answer. I was a freak, I didn't belong in the world any longer, who wanted to bother with someone who could neither, speak nor hear? What was the point?

If I did manage to find the one person in a million willing to befriend me what would we do? Go to the movies? A concert? Shopping so we could try on clothes and make funny remarks about each other's choices? No, I was better off on my own, in my own little world where none of that mattered.

My evil stepmother was all smiles when we drove up and ran to hug me as soon as I stepped out of the car. Aware my dad was watching I hugged her back briefly and could feel the dislike coming off her in waves. She took my arm and guiding me into the house and upstairs as if it were somewhere I had never visited before and threw open my bedroom door with a flourish.

It was…..pink….pink and flowery although everything matched and none of it had been cheap. A new laptop sat on the whitewashed desk set in the window and the closet stood open to reveal new clothes thankfully not matching the décor. There were muted colours but few pants, mostly skirts, and sweaters and I half expected to see a string of pearls coiled artfully on the dresser!

She carried a small pink pad with a pen tied with pink ribbon dangling from it and wrote carelessly,

"We want you to feel at home Bella so if there is anything you need then don't hesitate to…..well let us know. I'm sure you must be tired and dusty so we'll leave you to freshen up, I filled the bathroom cupboards with the things I knew you would need. Then come down when you are ready, dinner will be waiting."

She smiled showing perfect white teeth and went back downstairs to Charlie leaving me in this pink hell.

It might appear that I was being unkind or ungrateful but Sophie knew I wasn't a pink and floral person so she had made sure I would hate my room straight away. Cleverly spending money to make it look like she had taken a lot of care she would certainly pull the wool over my dad's eyes. With a sigh I went through to the bathroom, again there was a lot of pink but thankfully no flowers this time, just cream lacy curtains and lots of pots and potions most of which were alien to me. I picked up the shampoo, it was strawberry, my favourite but this was for long hair and mine was little more than a bob since it had been shaved off at the hospital, had she done that deliberately? Or should I give her the benefit of the huge doubt I was feeling?

I took my time washing and changing, I wasn't hungry anyway but if I didn't go down my dad would only come up to see why. Dinner was a fish stew that Charlie lapped up, having seconds and thirds, something again she knew I didn't like or had she forgotten? Pudding was simple, a fresh fruit salad and I ate a little before indicating I was tired. Sophie scribbled on the pad again.

"Of course, you have an early night. I wouldn't dream of expecting you to do chores today but tomorrow we'll sit down and work something out. It's lovely to have you back home Bella, I know we are going to be great friends."

I doubted that but dutifully pecked her proffered cheek before kissing my dad on the forehead and disappearing to my room.

I lay in bed wondering what I had done to end up here, my mom dead and my dad hopelessly outmanoeuvred by the witch he had married. I didn't think I was wrong about Sophie but time would tell. I hoped I was, I didn't want to live with a woman who despised me, to be reliant on her but for now, I had no choice. Perhaps people in Forks would be kinder to me, maybe I would make some friends, surely there was someone prepared to make the effort for a lonely newcomer, if not here then maybe in the library.

I didn't care that my job was cleaning, at least I would be surrounded by books, my best friends. I had noticed Sophie had removed my old favourites, they were probably too scruffy for the new bookcase although their replacements were not new, just not so well loved. She had filled it mainly with girlie novels, the kind of thing I hated but among the tomes I found a book that seemed out of place and I wondered why she had chosen it, The Legends of King Arthur. I picked it for bedtime reading hoping it would transport me to another time, to chivalry and courtly love, well away from the grim reality of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

Charlie had a week off when we got back and he took me to see the woman at the library who explained my duties, dusting, polishing, sweeping and polishing the floor, not exactly intellectual work but at least it would get me away from Sophie and the house and my boss Mrs. Brockett was nice enough. In the library, I felt more at home although it was a long way from college which is where I should be. I longed to be sitting with the other students listening to lectures, writing papers and doing research but that was all beyond me now. The rest of my life would be spent in menial jobs that I knew would frustrate me.

He also took me to meet the guys he worked with although I already knew most of them. There was one new deputy and I learned a new technician although he was out at a crime scene so I didn't get to see him. Then I made the acquaintance of the local doctor although I sincerely hoped that I would stay clear of anything medical for a very long time.

He was something of a shock, younger than I expected, good looking and friendly. Most doctors I had come in contact with were overworked, harassed and curt but Doctor Cullen was different. He had a pad with questions for me already written out, mainly about what I wanted in the way of medical or social intervention. The questions made me bad tempered, why did everyone think I wanted help when there was no one who could help me anyway? I tried to be polite as he was obviously making an effort for the deaf and dumb girl but I indicated I didn't want or need anything. I could see that concerned him but he didn't push it just told me that if I changed my mind I should contact him.

When we got back home Sophie wanted to know everything the doctor had said and insisted on writing me a long list of the doctor's virtues and those of his wife Esme, one of Sophie's friends. Yeah, I thought, you'd love having friends with some status in the community, just like you liked being the Police Chief's wife! She wasn't happy when Charlie told her I had turned down his offer of help and she scowled at me. I knew if I had been able to hear she would have given me a lecture on manners but I was saved from this, thank God!

When dad went back to work things changed dramatically. Sophie gave me a long list of chores she expected done while she was busy serving on her various committees and then she drove me to work. I had asked Charlie if I couldn't have a car of my own but I think he was scared because I was deaf, anyway, he refused for now and Sophie told me I only had to ask and she would be happy to take me anywhere I wanted to go. Charlie even bought her a new car as her old one had a high mileage and he wanted all the latest safety features for "his precious girls".

When she dropped me off Sophie handed me a note telling me she couldn't pick me up as she would be in Port Angeles at a meeting and suggested if I couldn't get a lift with Mrs. Brockett or one of the others I could walk. It was only two miles and the exercise would do me good.

That was just the start, she often did that and I wouldn't ask anyone for a lift so I would walk home and when my dad found out she explained it wasn't often and it was good for me because I would start to meet people and make friends. My list of chores got longer until I was doing all the housework and laundry and getting most of the meals prepared if not cooked.

I suppose I could have complained to Charlie but what was the point? She was his wife and she always had an explanation if he heard anything, besides which it would only make her more unpleasant when we were home alone which was often with dad's shifts.

I spent as much time as I was allowed in my room, ignoring the décor by losing myself in books. I had finished King Arthur and found I enjoyed that kind of books so I took more from the library. They seemed to fit with my dreams which were becoming more vivid and more pleasant as my real life became less.

My Knight was beginning to become clearer as the mist fell away, he was tall and his face seemed very pale but I still felt safe and happy when he was there. I longed for him to ride out of my dreams and into my life and take me away from here, from Sophie and love me forever.

My books went with me wherever I was, even around the house unless Sophie was around, she hated anything out of place and more than one book had to be rescued from the trash where she would throw any she found. Charlie had asked her to take me to Port Angeles to go shopping as I hadn't been farther than the local supermarket since I arrived. He had expected she would stay with me I'm sure but instead, she saw friends in the mall and left me to fend for myself while she went to chat telling me to meet her back at the car in two hours.

Two hours? What was I supposed to do with myself for two hours? I wandered round the stores and bought a couple of pairs of jeans and a new pair of sneakers to replace the horrible pink things Sophie had thought so tasteful!

Then I found a bookstore and went in to browse which was wonderful until a guy came up and tried to make conversation. Of course, I hadn't heard him and jumped when he grabbed my arm looking annoyed I had ignored him. I couldn't explain so I pulled out my little pad and began to write. He took it from me puzzled then looked at me scornfully throwing the pad on the floor and turning. I didn't know it but he wasn't alone and soon there were four of them all standing around and talking at me. The first took the book from my hands and looked at the cover then threw it to another of his friends and it was passed from one to the other while I stood scared and unable to do anything.

Luckily an older man made his way to where we stood and they melted away laughing from the look on their faces while I closed my eyes and prayed for my Knight but when I opened my eyes there was just the old man holding out my pad and smiling sympathetically. I took it with a nod of thanks and made my way back to the car. I was shaken, scared and thirsty but I dare not go into a café in case I was laughed at again or met my tormentors again. Hot tears fell from my eyes and I sank down beside the car weeping.

I don't know how long I was there but suddenly I was hauled up by a very angry and embarrassed Sophie who told me she had overheard someone saying there was a drunk or a druggie leaning against a brand new Fiat in the parking lot. She shouted at me for a long time but the only bit I got was the first explanation she had scribbled down in her anger. When I undressed that night I found two huge bruises where she had grabbed me.

I also discovered that my step mother was lying to dad about money. He was under the impression that the money going out of my account was for me, that I used it for cab's if she couldn't pick me up or clothes, books, or other things I needed but in fact, very little of it ever reached my hands. Sophie filled up her car using my card, her excuse was that she ferried me around so what did I expect. She also bought dinner with friends if she took me to Port Angeles, not that I was invited. She did it while I wandered around. Most of the time I didn't even want to go but she would decide it would be good for me to get out among people. I just became more miserable and lonely with no sign that things would ever get better for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the slip on chapter 6. I was unwell and John put it on for me without checking but at least you got an insight into our collaboration. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Charlie**

I had hoped for more progress with Bella now she had a mother figure to help her but maybe I was expecting too much too soon but it had been over a year and instead of making friends and getting out Bella appeared more withdrawn and isolated than ever. I applauded Sophie's efforts to help Bella, after all, she wasn't her daughter and I know she became exasperated at times. She had done everything she could, even taking the time to include Bella in the clinic fundraiser although it can't have been easy. Putting her on the book stall was a good idea and I saw more than one person take the time to smile encouragingly as they purchased from her but she just looked on as if there were a thick sheet of perspex between herself and the rest of the world.

"I really don't know what to try next Charlie. Even Esme Cullen remarked on Bella's unhappy appearance when we spoke last and I felt such a failure."

"Sophie, you are doing everything you can, everyone knows that darling, perhaps we are expecting too much. It can't be easy living in a world where you can't communicate."

"She could if she had persevered with sign language but the tutor said she just wasn't trying. I don't think she wants to communicate. She sticks her head in a book and that's it. I know she loves her books and that she always has but perhaps we should consider removing them for a while. Force her to attempt to communicate. She comes home from work and hides in her room all evening. At weekends it's all I can do to drag her out shopping. Perhaps it would be better coming from you, after all, you are her father and she loves you."

I was uneasy about taking Bella's books away, it was all she had left but I knew I had to try something.

Esme

When Carlisle came home from the clinic I asked him to go for a walk and as we strolled through the garden and into the treeline he turned to me with a smile.

"What's the matter, Esme? I can see there's something on your mind. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, and no"

"Right well, that's a good start. Is it Jasper? Only I thought he was much more settled now he has the job at the station. I know he doesn't join in with the family but we won't give up on him."

"

Actually, it's not Jasper although I do worry because he seems so lonely at times. No, it's Bella Swan. I saw her at the mall on Saturday when I met Sophie and Lucy for lunch. She looks so unhappy and lonely. I did ask Sophie if she wanted to join us for lunch but Sophie says it's Charlie's idea to force her to try with people although wandering around the stores alone seems a strange way of going about it if you ask me."

Carlisle sighed smiling at me indulgently,

"Trust you to home in on another injured soul. I must admit I haven't seen Bella since that interview when she first arrived. I do ask Charlie about her when we meet and I know he's worried too but she refuses to come to the clinic and to be honest if she came I'm not sure how much I could do for her. It's terrible being stuck in a world of silence and with no way to communicate. She was having sign language lessons last I heard."

"She stopped. Sophie says she lost interest. She says she doesn't care about anything but her books and I know Sophie has tried to involve her in the community although….."

He waited for me to continue but I wanted to be careful what I said.

"I get the impression that Bella is…...nervous of her stepmother."

"Nervous? I'm not sure you are convinced that's the right word."

"Well, I would almost say scared. I think Sophie is a very strong character, maybe she bullies Bella a little."

"Personally, I think Sophie was quite happy with her life before Bella arrived. It could even be jealousy, Esme."

"Jealousy? Of a poor deaf-mute girl? Oh Carlisle, surely not."

"It happens, my dear. You make Bella sound like Jasper, or at least the way he was when he arrived."

"He's still an outcast or feels he is yes. Perhaps you should suggest the two of them meet. They might be good for each other."

I had meant it as a joke, a not very good one at that but Carlisle stopped walking and looked thoughtful.

"You know Esme that might not be such a bad suggestion after all. I think if Jasper had someone to help, someone who was in a far worse situation than the one he sees himself in it might help him and it can't harm Bella. If she decides she doesn't want to meet him then there's nothing lost. A friendly hand might do her some good."

"

Are you sure? You know how he avoids human contact. He's still so sure he's going to slip. He doesn't seem to realize it's been more than a year now."

"I think it's just what he needs and I wouldn't suggest it if I were at all worried about him. I'll suggest it to Charlie after the town meeting next week and see what he thinks before broaching the subject with Jasper."

 **Bella**

I lived for the nights now, when I was all alone, away from Lizzie B and her reproachful spiteful looks. I know it was she who came up with the idea of denying me my books although dad was the one who told me what they were doing and why.

I was forced to sit with them in the evenings after dinner supposedly to join the conversation. They sat there with pads and pens ready to include me but I sat eyes staring blankly at the wall above their heads. They could take away my books and force me to join them but they couldn't make me join in. There were futile efforts to ask me about my day but what could I say? I cleaned and then I sorted out books, sticking back ripped covers and putting labels in new stock, touching the books and savouring their smell. I saw people stare at me or whisper to each other, those who didn't smile and try to engage me but they were few and mainly the older folk. I had nothing to say so my pen stayed in my lap, as mute as me.

But when I was finally allowed to leave, to go to bed, then I lived. In my dreams, I was a Lady locked in a tower or held by an evil Uncle in a castle waiting for rescue and every night he appeared, my Knight in his shining armour. I could see him better now, his long blond hair blowing in the wind as he rode up to the castle to rescue me. I saw golden eyes looking up at me and heard his voice, soft and low call for me,

"My Lady Isabella?".

I would go to my window and gaze out longingly, wishing I could reach out my hand and touch him but he was still so far away. Only with him did I feel I would be loved and accepted, that I would be safe. If only I could reach him.

I ran down stone stairs holding my long gown with one hand so as not to trip but when I reached the huge wooden door that led out to the moat it was always locked fast against me. I would sink to the cold stone floor and weep in frustration and hopelessness and then I would wake and find myself back in my pink flowery room with the sound of rain pattering against the window and another cold dull day about to start. A day filled with people who either ignored or stared at poked fun at or hated me for being different.

Sometimes I would try to go back to sleep, to see my Knight again and occasionally at weekends that was possible. He would be there waiting as my wicked Uncle's men formed a line of defence between him and me. Then I would see him slip his visor down and urge his huge white horse into a gallop, his lance at the ready as he made his attack. If only he succeeded then I would be free, free to fall into his strong arms. He would sweep me up to ride before him and we would leave this terrible cruel and cold place and find somewhere peaceful and warm to begin a life together, the lady and her Knight. If only real life could be as magical!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

Things got much worse when Mrs Brockett left the library to go to Boston with her husband who was forced to move for his job. The new librarian was another woman, much older who looked like she constantly sucked sour lemons. For the first few days, she just observed us working taking notes in a cramped hand in a folder looking for things she wanted to change, practices she did not like and then she called us all into a meeting after work on the Friday. I had been informed by a curt note left in my locker that I found as I went to collect my coat. Sophie was due to be picking me up this evening and I had no way of telling her I would be late so she would be furious to be left waiting in the car and would probably leave me to find my own way home which was great because it was pouring down outside.

So, when I entered the staff room I was surprised to see Sophie sitting beside Mrs. Anderson and when she saw me she scowled. What was she doing here? Then it dawned on me, my satanic stepmother was on the board of trustees for the library. I still had no idea why I was here however since I could clearly not take part in the discussion. Once everyone was seated Mrs. Anderson clapped her hands like were all school children and I saw all heads turn towards her. As she began to speak I tuned out, whatever she had to say I wouldn't be able to hear or comment so I began to daydream and was just about to throw open my window to see my Knight riding up to the castle when I was nudged by the librarian sitting next to me and when I looked at her she thrust a printed sheet into my hand. I looked down at it,

 _Cleaner's Duties._

 _The cleaner is required to keep all area's of the library, public and private, clean and tidy but all work on public areas will be carried out when the library is closed. The cleaner is not to be in the public areas when the library is open to the public._

 _The cleaner's duties do not include any work with the books and in future, you will refrain from such duties which should be carried out by a qualified librarian. Your hours will be altered to reflect these changes so you will be required to arrive at the building at 7.30 am and leave at 10.30 am which will give ample time for the public areas to be cleaned before opening. At 5.30p.m you will resume duties and you will be required to leave again at 7.30 pm or such time as the senior librarian may indicate._

 _Mrs. S Anderson._

My heart sank, not only was I to be denied access to the books I loved I was also going to have to find my way back and forth twice a day in future and I knew Sophie was not going to be happy about that. My life just got more difficult and more miserable every day and sometimes I wished I had died like Renee and been saved all this.

 **Charlie**

When Sophie told me about the meeting at the library I was furious,

"Why the changes? Sally Brockett never complained about Bella when she ran the place and how does she expect Bella to get back and forth like this?"

"We had a private conversation before the meeting Charlie…."

"

And that's another thing, why force Bella to sit through a meeting she couldn't hear?"

"Mrs. Anderson, Sheila, wanted Bella to feel a part of the library staff and thought it would be a pity to exclude her. She did write down the important changes that affected Bella in particular so she would understand what was going on."

"So, what did Sheila have to say to you during this "private conversation"?"

She frowned at my sarcastic tone but chose to ignore it,

"She explained that there had been complaints about Bella before Sally left but she chose to ignore them. Some parents said Bella scared their young children when they came for story time and other members of the library felt uncomfortable around her. As Sheila pointed out, she has to consider the customers who use the facility and Bella's job description is cleaner, not librarian. It was Sally who allowed her to take on extra duties and work with the books so all Sheila is doing is pointing out Bella's real duties. I could hardly argue with that Charlie."

I guessed she was right but the complaints pissed me off, some people were so insensitive and bigoted.

"Do you think it would help if I spoke to this Sheila?"

Sophie sighed heavily,

"I doubt it but you will anyway Charlie."

She was right on both scores, I did intend talking to the woman and I didn't get anywhere when I did.

"I understand your concern Chief Swan but I am employed to run a public facility not to run work experience for your daughter. I understand her limitations and think the job my predecessor gave her was perfectly suitable, however, Bella has become involved in areas that do not form a part of her duties and I am merely getting back to where we should be. As for the hours, I am asking her to work they are in line with other similar establishments. The library needs to be clean for the patrons and the staff. How Bella chooses to divide her work is down to her of course, so long as she does not interfere with the working of staff or the enjoyment of our patrons."

I tried to talk to Bella about the changes but every time I wrote down suggestions or asked her how she felt she just crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the bin. I couldn't help her with transport very often, my shifts made that impossible and I could hardly expect Sophie to become a taxi service every day, she had her own commitments so what should I do? For now, it was light when she walked home but soon it would be dark and I worried for her safety. I was still not easy about getting her a car but I might be forced to consider it soon. Most of the townsfolk knew Bella and had accepted her silent presence in their midst but there were some who gave her a hard time, a couple of lads I had been forced to speak to about bullying or frightening her when their antics had been reported by a passer-by, Bella never told me anything, but I couldn't be there for her all the time in any case and that concerned me too.

 **Sophie**

It was good to get away from Forks and Bella's problems from time to time and at the moment Charlie was driving me mad with complaints about Sheila's attitude to his daughter. Didn't he understand that the job was a charity position? Bella wasn't good for anything except cleaning and me for one understood that some parents might be nervous at the idea of a girl who couldn't hear or speak being in such close contact with their children, some had complained that their little ones asked questions and were ignored and didn't understand why or asked why the strange lady who never said anything was at story time if she couldn't hear the story. I think some felt Bella was just watching the children and that they found extremely unsettling. She was lucky Bella hadn't been laid off by the new head librarian!

I always enjoyed charity gatherings, especially the ones in Port Angeles where things were much more sophisticated than our own small gatherings. With Esme Cullen at my side, I knew we would always be treated as important, after all having a respected doctor's wife and the Police Chief's wife at such gatherings added a certain something that would otherwise be lacking. The only woman higher up the social scale was a judge's mother and to be fair she was so old no one paid her much heed.

On the way, Esme told me more about her family, a subject she rarely spoke about, who sounded an absolute dream. Besides, all being incredibly good looking they were also very bright and beautifully mannered. I wasn't sure where they all came from or how she and her husband had been able to take on five teenage foster children considering they were so young themselves but it worked. Edward was my particular favorite, always impeccably dressed and with such a cultured way of speaking and acting. The other two boys were not in the same class although the huge one, Emmett, was pleasant enough, rather like a huge teddy bear always helpful and good natured when he helped us organize functions. Jasper, on the other hand, was something else entirely, there was something about him that I found most unsettling. He reminded me of those Police dogs that sat very still and menacingly watchful but became killers at a sign from its handler. I don't suppose he was really dangerous, or Esme would have warned me, or at least Charlie, but he always gave me that feeling.

I had not been happy when Charlie informed me that he had given Jasper a position with him at the station.

"Hardly with you Charlie, he's just a lowly technician. If you go around saying things like that the boy will get ideas above himself. Besides what made you agree to take him on? Did Carlisle ask you as a favor? I suppose you can hardly refuse a personal request from so close a friend without a good reason."

"Sophie please, Carlisle did not use any influence on me, Jasper interviewed well for the job and he's worked out fine besides I'd hardly call Carlisle a close friend."

"I'm sure he would be if you could tear yourself away from your obsession with fishing."

"I enjoy fishing, anyway, Carlisle has enough on his plate with five foster kids and shifts at the clinic plus his other work at the hospital."

He never stopped to think that people like Carlisle and Esme Cullen could be very good for our standing in the community but I did and worked hard to make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Charlie**

After the town meeting on the following Friday Carlisle asked if he might have a private word so we retired to my office and I wondered if there was something wrong. As far as I knew Bella hadn't been sick, Sophie either but then I worked such long hours with one deputy down that it was difficult to notice everything that went on at home.

"I wanted to run something by you, Chief Swan."

"Charlie, Carlisle, unless this is official business."

"No, Charlie, it's private. Esme and I were wondering if introducing our son Jasper and Bella might help her. You know him and he is in much the same kind of position as your daughter although I agree the circumstances are somewhat different. We thought finding someone else who feels somewhat isolated might help her."

I thought about this, Jasper was a nice enough young guy who worked hard and was well mannered but there was something about him, an aura of sadness, isolation, he didn't join in with the others and I know they found him hard to get along with socially, in fact, Eddy called him intimidating, but so long as he did his job well that hardly mattered. Carlisle had told me he had lost his parents in an automobile accident that had left him mentally scarred which accounted for his lack of social skills but maybe it would be good for Bella to meet someone else who found life less than easy.

"Let me talk to Sophie and Bella first Carlisle but it sounds good to me."

"Fine. Let me know what you decide and I'll talk to Jasper about it if you want to go ahead. I understand Bella is having a hard time at the library too, Sophie told Esme yesterday at one of their committee meetings, I lose track of which ones she's serving on at times."

"Yeah, me too. You know it never rains but it pours Carlisle. Thanks again for the offer. I'll give you a call."

I guess I should have spoken to Sophie first but as I finished in time to pick Bella up from work I raised the idea with her as we drove home. I'd written it out just as Carlisle had suggested, pointing out he was also a loner who had a hard time fitting in. I also mentioned the fact that he was a nice looking young guy hoping she might at least be curious to see him. She read the paper twice before turning to look at me and I was relieved not to see the usual dismissive expression on her face, she might just agree to meet him!

 **Bella**

So my dad wanted to introduce me to another social misfit? Well, I guess they thought we would get along great, I wondered what his problem was, let's hope he wasn't as bad as me or the best we could expect was an exchange of grunts, wouldn't that be fun! But, beneath all the scathing thoughts I was intrigued. I knew Jasper worked with dad so he must be acceptable, probably seven foot tall with acne, glasses, and a terrible stutter. I was so lonely that even he sounded better than no friend at all but then I imagined that meeting, we would sit looking at each other awkwardly and he would be thinking what a freak she is. I could imagine his response now.

"What would I want with a girl who can't hear or speak and can't even write, don't you think the conversation is going to be a little stilted?"

Besides, how were we going to communicate? Pass notes like two school kids? Or did he know sign language? Even if he did I only knew enough to say hello and ask for a drink which wouldn't get us very far. I doubted it could be anything but a disastrous farce!

I wondered what Sophie would make of this, I'd seen that she liked associating with the rich and influential Esme Cullen, it was just a shame she wasn't as pretty or thoughtful as the other woman. Would she see this as an entry into the Cullen family? No one in their right mind would want my stepmother as a part of their family, she would try the patience of even the saintly Esme and Carlisle Cullen eventually.

 **Charlie**

I'd expected Sophie to be equally as positive about the idea when I broached it but I had misjudged her When Bella went to make coffee after dinner and fill the dishwasher Sophie turned to me looking annoyed.

"I wish you had waited to speak to me first Charlie, this is most embarrassing. I only mentioned Bella's state of mind because Esme particularly asked after her, she always does she's such a kind hearted woman. Well, I guess she would have to be with all those foster children. Don't you think the Cullens have enough going on with all the charity work she does and Carlisle's work at the clinic? Looking after all those teenagers can't be easy either. I think perhaps they just suggested it because Carlisle feels guilty that he couldn't help Bella when she first arrived. Besides, isn't Jasper the one who works at the station? He always makes me shudder when I see him. I've heard other people say they wouldn't want to meet him down a dark alley so is he really the best person to befriend Bella? And don't forget he is a young man with all the urges of his sex, I'd hate to put Bella in a compromising position."

 **Sophie**

I cursed myself for talking so openly to Esme about Bella, in fact, I wished I had never seen the brat. Life had been perfect for me with Charlie before the accident, his hippie ex-wife, and their child had lived thousands of miles away and although he had sent her money she rarely cashed the checks. All it had taken to rock the boat was a stupid accident and then I was saddled with the daughter, not only that but a deaf and dumb girl who moped about with a face like a smacked ass! The only good thing about it was no more checks sent to Jacksonville, instead, some of her money came my way. I didn't see that as wrong, I looked after her, fed her, gave her a roof over her head rather than an institution, clothed her and acted as an unpaid taxi, the least she could do was to donate something towards her keep and with her job at the library she had all the pocket money she needed for books, after all, books were the only thing she was interested in and she would have spent all her time with her nose stuck in one if I hadn't stepped in. Still, that wasn't important right now.

Esme had taken what I said about Bella to heart and decided to help, however, I hadn't imagined for one moment she would come up with a suggestion like this!

If Bella found herself attracted to Jasper Hale it might mean getting shot of her but it would also mean losing the money she added to our coffers. On the other hand, it would also mean an alliance with the Cullens, a wealthy and influential family and that couldn't be sneered at. I wasn't sure what to do but I ensured that Charlie didn't reply to Carlisle until I had time to consider all the options. In the meantime, I would take another look at this Jasper myself and see if I could discover if he had money left him by his family, and find out just what it was Esme expected from such a meeting. Knowing her kind nature it was all very innocent but I knew men and what they thought about most of the time which is why I had brought the idea of sex up with Charlie. It had stopped him dead and if I decided we would be better off with Bella staying at home then I would push that idea more forcefully. Charlie would hate the thought of his pure and virginal little girl being seduced by a young man, even one he had s7uch a high opinion of. There were so many questions to be answered and so little time, I knew Charlie couldn't resist making a decision if I left him hanging too long. I was very curious to know what Bella thought of the idea too, what on earth did she think it would be? A date?

Now that was funny, I could just imagine the two of them passing messages back and forth, no self-respecting man would put up with that for long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Jasper**

Sometimes I wondered if things would ever change if I would ever feel a part of this world. I thought about giving up and going back to Mexico, to Maria but that was no solution either and I hated the thought that I was a failure. Why couldn't I be like Carlisle? Confident around humans, in full control of his urges, able to ignore the scent of human blood and the raging thirst it must cause even in him although he never showed it. When it came down to the bottom line he was a much stronger man than I would ever be.

I tried, I really did. Yes, I could cope around old blood without too much difficulty especially as I had plenty of warning to brace myself and luckily my job meant I rarely came into contact with fresh blood which was probably just as well. The thought of The Major coming out to play among my fellow workers if he got a whiff of that was not something I wanted to even consider.

Carlisle and Esme kept telling me I was doing much better than I thought I was but they didn't know how hard it was, how often I thought about sinking my teeth into one of the others working in the station and tasting the warm salty blood as it filled my mouth and slid down my burning throat.

I should stop complaining and bitching, there were those who had it much harder than me. I didn't make a habit of talking to my work colleagues, after all, we had nothing in common and they stayed out of my way most of the time. I knew why they felt the menace of a predator close by and their survival instinct screamed at them to stay away. I had overheard a conversation between Chief Swan and one of his deputies when the Chief rang to see how Deputy Scott's broken leg was healing.

He was explaining how concerned he was about his daughter Bella. I'd heard she had been involved in a serious accident which had killed her mother. I felt sorry for the girl although I didn't know the full extent of her injuries, just that she had a problem communicating, join the club! The thing that interested me most was his praise for his wife's warm welcome and efforts at integrating Bella into the local community. It interested me because I had heard Esme talking about Sophie Swan and not everything she said was particularly flattering. I knew the two of them served on a lot of committees together including the clinic fund-raiser but Esme always felt Mrs. Swan became involved because she enjoyed the Kudos of being Chief Swan's wife and a charitable person. I just hoped she showed his daughter plenty of charity!

Deb's invited me to join the others for lunch as she always did and as always I declined. It wasn't the fact I might have to pretend to eat and drink it was that I knew the others didn't really want me there. I'd heard them when they thought I was out of earshot talking about "Spooky Hale" and questioning the Chief's decision to hire me. They were right of course! I was creepy as far as they were concerned and why should they want an outsider among them. Danny even called me a creep and complained I made him uncomfortable every time I went near. How did Carlisle expect me to integrate with humans when I had spent decades looking on them as a food source and nothing more? I didn't know what was worse, being feared or being isolated.

I could hardly remember the last time I had allowed my temper to get the better of me at home, the one place I used as a guard of my behaviour but then, as always, things went bad real quick. All I wanted to do was to be left alone to read, I'd found a new book on the Civil War, written from the Confederate viewpoint and I was looking forward to reading it but Emmett had other ideas. I guess it was my own fault, I knew what he was like, full of fun and energy, he loved to mess around and when he got bored he looked for someone to aggravate into joining him. Edward was away for a few days, some recital with Alice and Rose was busy studying for another degree. Carlisle had tried to interest me in studying but what was the point? Put a monster like me among a college full of humans and sooner or later there would be a tragedy.

I took my place on the porch swing under the overhang so as not to get my book wet and opened it to read when Emmett appeared with an offer to go hunting. When I refused he took my book from me glancing at the title.

"Hey, I've got a really cool computer game we can play, simulates a war, the graphics are great."

"Why would I want to fight a virtual war, Emmett?"

"Keep your hand in maybe? Hey, how about some real practice, we can go up in the mountains, I'll be your prey. What do you think?"

I could feel my temper rising but I tried to contain it.

"I think it's a dumb idea."

Now, I could see from his expression that I'd offended him which had not been my intention at all, it was just another of my downfalls.

"Well fuck you, Major Whitlock, I'm sorry I'm not up to your exacting standards."

I got up to retrieve my book but he held it out and I saw the first drops of rain stain the pages. That was it, I lost it and Emmett found himself on the wet ground, my teeth snapping at his throat. Luckily Rosalie heard and came to rescue him but not before he lost several fingers and the flesh from his shoulder.

I apologized of course and he graciously accepted the next day but I knew everyone was wary of me once again and I was seriously considering leaving again when Carlisle asked for my help. At first, I thought it was merely a ploy to keep me with the family but when he mentioned Chief Swan's daughter I knew he was speaking the truth.

I'd heard a lot about her and the accident and I could only imagine what it would be like to go through life with most of your senses shot to shit.

"OK, I'll see her if you think it will do any good but bear in mind what just happened with Emmett."

"He told me it was largely his own fault, I'm afraid Emmett can be very childish at times, even I find him annoying then and he is genuinely sorry."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? That someone as soft as Emmett forgives me? I could have killed him, Carlisle."

"Yes you could, but you didn't. Rose said you were already backing away when she appeared."

I doubted that although it was all a blur as things always were when I lost my temper. Why did Carlisle keep putting temptation in my way? Now he wanted me to befriend a human who couldn't even scream if I decided to drain her of blood. Why did he think my presence would make any difference to her suffering? Put two pathetic excuses for functioning people together and what would you get? In a word, nothing, or at least nothing good.

So, here I was feeling completely isolated as usual., Another day with nothing to do, it was my day off from work, and the others were at school and college. Carlisle was busy at the clinic and Esme was in Seattle all day. I decided hanging around at the house would only be a waste of time and would not improve my mood any so I decided to hunt not that I was particularly thirsty but it was something to do. I could have gone and snatched a human, no sweat, but I was trying to prove to myself that I could succeed in at least one thing, sticking to a diet of animal blood. If I couldn't do that I decided I would vanish while everyone was otherwise occupied. I headed for the mountains, less temptation up there but something tugged at me, telling me I was going the wrong way and I believed in following your instincts so I made my way towards Forks although the chances of finding prey other than family pets were pretty much out of the question in town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

The new week began with a storm but luckily dad was able to drop me at work and Sophie graciously picked me up at 10:30. I knew she was at a meeting this afternoon so I would have to make my own way to work later but she would pick me up when I finished, that way she got brownie points from dad and made herself look good. Work was no fun any more and I saw Mrs. Anderson watching me carefully to make sure I did my job to her satisfaction but nothing more. Much as I wanted to sit down and read one of the new books that had arrived I knew it would be frowned on, even if I wasn't wearing my cleaners overall so I just did my work and then waited outside for Sophie who was fashionably late allowing me to get soaked to the skin first.

Sophie left before me and I enjoyed the feeling of being alone in the house, I guess if I'd been normal I would have turned the music up loud and raided the fridge but all I did was sit in my room with a book knowing she wouldn't be poking her head round the door and glaring every few minutes or finding me jobs to do. The rain had stopped so I got to the library in the dry although I sensed I was being followed. When I turned round I didn't see anyone, just people minding their own business. Once the library closed I was permitted in the public areas and tidied up, it was amazing how some people just discarded books as if they were litter or put them back all out of place and I itched to rearrange some I had noticed but eagle eye Anderson was watching so I ignored them, maybe she'd done it herself as a test!

The next few days the feeling of being watched increased and made me feel increasingly uneasy although I never saw anyone and could hardly tell my dad about the nebulous feeling, he would just laugh, or Sophie certainly would. Sophie was able to run me to and from work until the Friday when she was going to a meeting in Seattle and would be out all day and dad was busy with a missing hiker in the woods so it was down to me, luckily the weather had improved slightly although snow was forecast for the weekend and it looked like it might come early which would mean a long cold trudge home later.

When I left the first snowflakes were settling on the sidewalk and dusting my hair so I pulled up my hood and started walking towards home. The first part of the journey was along busy streets and I didn't mind that but the next was through the old recreation ground which was due to be built on soon, or so a faded billboard proudly announced. As I began to cross it I had the feeling of being watched and turning round I saw four hooded figures following me. I was almost in the centre now so it was better to keep going than try to get past them back onto the safer streets. I felt more nervous because if they speeded up I wouldn't know. I wouldn't hear their footsteps on the uneven ground and they could be on me before I realized how close they were but I resisted the temptation to turn around and check, just speeded up afraid to run in case I tripped and fell.

Then it happened I looked up from watching the ground for obstacles to find two figures staring at me with malicious glee and I recognized them as the two who had tormented me before, the two my dad had spoken to and as a result made them even more unkind. I stopped turning to see if it would be safe to turn and run but two figures waved in a mock salute and all four moved in to encircle me. I rummaged for my mace spray but then remembered Sophie had taken it out of my pocket to check the date and realized with a sinking feeling she had forgotten to replace it. I was trapped with no way to summon help or protect myself, at the mercy of the four young men who looked at me with pitiless eyes.

 **The Leader of the Attackers.**

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak and all on her own. You need teaching some manners freak, we called to you but you just fucking ignored us, didn't she?"

The others nodded grinning at my words, words we all knew the freak couldn't hear. Then I looked around at the expanse of empty waste ground,

"Doesn't look like a good Samaritan is coming to save her this time now does it and daddy cop will never know who did it. I think we should have some fun don't you boys. There're some trees over there, no one will see us and we can take as long as we like. She can't scream for help but I might do it for her, on the other hand, I might not."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her resisting fiercely towards the cover of the trees. When she managed to slap me Col grabbed her other arm and the other two grabbed her legs then we disappeared quickly into the gloom as the snow began to fall heavier hiding our actions from spying eyes.

Bella

I couldn't fight them all off although I tried, I knew exactly what they intended doing and I was not going to let them have me easily. Once in the trees, they put me down laughing and joking between them so I scrambled to my feet and began to run although in my panic I had no idea where I was headed. Branches snagged at my clothes and then one appeared out of the gloom at head height and I fell, blood seeping into my eyes. Before I could recover they were on me so I scratched and bit until one took out a knife and slashed at my hands to stop me. The cuts stung badly but I was too scared to really notice except that I couldn't move my fingers properly. They began ripping off my clothes as one stepped back leaning against the trunk smiling as he ran his eyes over my almost naked body.

As they stepped away seemingly deciding who would go first I scrambled to my feet again but I didn't get more than a few steps when I was tackled from behind, the heavy weight of my assailant on my back, his leather jacket cold against my skin as the zip scraped against my spine. I wriggled and tried to kick then felt stinging cuts on my feet and he rolled off, they had slashed my feet as well and now the pain was becoming more noticeable. This was it, I couldn't escape, all I could do was hope it was over quickly and they would then kill me but then I decided I couldn't live with the memory of this too.

I tried to scream but I had no idea what noises came out of my mouth, The leader of the guys slapped me hard, I assumed for making a noise, was there someone close enough to hear? Praying there might be I tried to scream again and this time he hit me with his fist causing my head to snap to one side and a strange buzzing sounded in my skull.

I scrambled to my knees, twigs and dirt now embedded in the cuts in my hands and swung my fists in a futile gesture of defiance. This infuriated my attackers and I found myself hit from all sides with slaps and punches before a booted foot sent me sprawling. As it did so I saw a movement in the trees at a distance, was my Knight finally coming to save me at last? No, that was just a fantasy, the cold wet ground, and the pain was reality, that and the band of men standing over me ready to begin their real intentions. I closed my eyes as I felt rough hands on my body and tensed feeling sick to my stomach and very, very scared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Jasper**

The closer I got to town the more urgent the feeling became and I found myself running as fast as I could although I had no idea why. Then ahead I heard voices, male voices using words that should only be heard on a battlefield. I could sense their excitement, their lust, and then was almost blasted from my feet by another emotion, pure undiluted fear.

They had someone, a woman, and I could well imagine what they planned to do. I hated bullies with a vengeance and rapists, even more, so my rage burst forth as I threw myself at the semi-naked man positioned above the naked and bloody form of a young woman they had already beaten and cut.

Well, if they wanted some fun I was just the guy to give them some, in fact I felt The Major alert at the scent of human blood and worried I would be drawn to it, to feed on their victim but no, he wanted her attackers in the worst possible way and so, I gave myself over to him.

 **Bella**

I waited expecting to feel more pain and his hands on my body but there was nothing, it was as if time had stopped, frozen in the moment before my ordeal and I opened my eyes terrified what I might see. Three of my attackers stood wide-eyed as a figure I couldn't see properly ripped the limbs from their leader spraying blood everywhere. Their mouths were open and I guessed they were screaming although I could hear nothing.

As the figure dropped what remained of their leader they turned and ran and I was glad, I didn't want my rescuer killed by them although there seemed something so powerful about him that I didn't think anyone could take him down. I blinked and he was gone racing after them so fast he was a blur. First one and then a second body flew through the air to land close to me and I could see from their expressions that they were in pain and terrified, just like I had been at their hands a few minutes before.

As the third body landed by the first two and flopped around like a landed fish I guessed his back was broken but I felt no pity, in fact, I wanted them all to suffer as their leader had, to die screaming in agony for the things they had done to me. I wanted to know they would not live to tell anyone else about it.

My rescuer was back before my thoughts were finished and he looked at me with bleak dead eyes but I wasn't afraid, I recognized him.

It wasn't possible, I must be dreaming or hallucinating, the man standing here was my Knight, the same blond hair and golden eyes that looked at me and promised to fight for my freedom.

He lifted the first of the three and brought his body down across his knee, from the way the man went limp I guessed he was dead but my knight wasn't satisfied, just as I was not and he continued to smash the lifeless body down across his knee again and again until it was like a limp rag doll, all the bones in the spine smashed although how he had such strength I had no idea. The second, the one with the broken back continued to flop around in a futile effort to get away but the remaining guy, he was gone, he had run away in the confusion.

I wanted to alert my Knight when I saw a movement and understood the escapee had found the dropped knife they had used on me and planned on stabbing it into my Knight's back. Terrified I tried to make him understand, I thumped the ground and made whatever noises I could but he didn't turn. He finished with the third man leaving his body a bloody pulp as the last attacker launched himself knife held out to slice into my Knight's back. I closed my eyes unable to watch as he was stabbed and waited for the last attacker to take out his wrath on my defenceless body.

When a hand touched my arm I flinched but I had to open my eyes and knew I would see the triumphant smile of the remaining attacker and beyond him the lifeless body of my saviour but I was wrong, it was my Knight and he smiled reassuringly.

I looked around and saw that the final attacker had met his just desserts although I couldn't see all of him, only his head. The ground was littered with body parts and shredded clothing soaked in blood and my knight was no longer shining white either, his hands and clothes were also splattered with blood and gore but although I should be frightened, after all he had torn four grown men to pieces after chasing them down at superhuman speed I was not. This was my Knight and he had finally ridden in to save me. Of course, I knew this was just my knee jerk reaction to being almost raped but he did resemble my dream knight and he had appeared just in time to save me, leaving me feeling safe for the first time since my accident. Somehow I knew he would let no harm befall me, whatever it took he would keep me safe and that was all I needed to know.

His hand was cold against my arm and I noticed for the first time that it was now snowing much more heavily. I shivered and he shrugged off his jacket wrapping around my shoulders while he went to collect up my clothes, not that they would cover much now, ripped as they were but the pants did stay up when he took off his belt and looped it through mine. I was shivering more violently and crying in relief and pain.

Suddenly my hands were throbbing and I could hardly bear weight on my torn feet and he understood lifting me up into his arms as if I were no more substantial than a feather and the world began to spin before fading to darkness.

 **Jasper**

When the red mist of rage finally cleared and The Major receded I found myself surrounded by body parts and splattered with human blood. The only person still alive was the naked girl who lay watching me with huge wide eyes but there was something wrong with the picture. She must have seen me tear four men limb from limb or, if she had closed her eyes, at least hear their screams yet there was no sign of terror in her eyes, no feeling of revulsion and fear in her emotions and she was silent, not a cry or screaming now and none I had heard while in the grip of The Major.

She shivered and I shook off my jacket covering her shoulders but it was not enough, she would freeze to death out here and she was in shock. I needed to get her inside but even running it would take time so she needed covering from the snow that was falling heavily now.

Looking around I saw her discarded clothes and grabbing her pants I approached very carefully, I didn't want to scare her even more, after all, she might think I had only saved her for myself.

She allowed me to lift her up and slip her pants back on watching me all the time but still saying nothing and then I saw what they had done to stop her trying to escape although she could hardly have evaded four of them.

She winced and I lifted her up just in time as she fell into unconsciousness. Now what should I do? The only place I could take her safely was home but she needed medical attention, I had no idea what her attackers had subjected her to before I arrived but there were nasty bruises coming on the side of her face besides the knife cuts on her hands and feet.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house and lay her on the couch covering her with blankets before ringing Carlisle wondering what to tell him.

"Doctor Cullen."

"Carlisle, it's Jasper."

"Jasper? Is there a problem? You sound stressed."

"I need you to come home, now. There's a girl and I don't know how badly injured she is but she's bleeding."

"OK, I need to arrange cover and I'll be there as soon as I can."

As I put the phone down it occurred to me that he hadn't asked any questions, did he think I had attacked her and was looking to him for help? I guess it was the logical assumption but somehow I doubted he would jump to such a conclusion, he just wasn't like that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

While I waited I stood over the girl wondering who she was, I hadn't seen her before but then I knew very few of the inhabitants of Forks, my job kept me away from the public in general and I didn't go shopping or to the store with any of the others. I tried to avoid any temptation even though the rest of the family all tried to persuade me that I was doing great.

She stirred and I stepped back not wanting to scare her when she opened her eyes and trying to figure out why she hadn't screamed, why she wasn't afraid of me, a stranger, a violent stranger, after what had happened to her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she focused on me, would she scream now she found herself alone with me in a strange place? Would she think I had only saved her in order to have her for myself? Then she gazed at me and…smiled!

 **Bella**

When I opened my eyes I expected to find it had been one of my dreams, albeit a particularly vivid one, where my Knight had arrived barely in time but he was still there looking down at me cautiously. I smiled in relief, I was safe at last and so long as he stayed with me I would continue to be safe. I had seen him tear my attackers to pieces, he was just what I dreamed, a fierce warrior not afraid to spill blood to keep his lady safe.

He came to my side kneeling down with a bowl of warm water and wet cloth in his hand and began to wipe the side of my face very gently. I could see his lips moving and sensed he was trying to reassure me but he needn't have bothered, I needed no reassurance in his company.

He would stop from time to time as he took first one hand and then the other to inspect the deep cuts before attempting to clean them too and I knew he had asked me a question and was waiting for an answer that would never come.

For a second I wondered if he would become impatient or angry when I stayed mute but no, he was my saviour and he just smiled reassuringly again and disappeared for a few moments.

When he came back he was carrying a bottle of antiseptic and bandages which he wrapped around my hands to stem the bleeding. I lay back staring at him, the most handsome man I had ever seen, but then there was movement in the doorway, he turned his head and I saw another man appear. I shrank back before recognizing Doctor Cullen, was this his house? Could my Knight be one of his sons?

 **Carlisle**

When I walked in I recognized Chief Swan's daughter wrapped in blankets and laying on the couch with Jasper standing over her. He was covered in blood and looking worried, I hadn't wanted to believe he had attacked the girl he rang me about but….then Bella smiled at him, moving a little closer and I sighed in relief, that was hardly the response of a victim to her attacker. It was the first time I had seen her smile and even with a huge bruise on her cheek and leaves and twigs in her damp hair she was a pretty girl.

Jasper began to speak quickly,

"I came across the girl in the old recreation ground, four men had attacked her and were about to….well anyway I…."

He hesitated and I could see resignation in his eyes,

"I failed you, Carlisle. When I saw her laying naked, bleeding and bruised on the ground I lost it. I killed them Carlisle, all four of them and she saw me do it."

I nodded, reluctant to make any other assumptions,

"What did you do with the bodies?"

"Nothing, I was too concerned with the girl. I think she's in shock, she hasn't said a word, I never even heard her scream."

 **Carlisle**

Jasper had no idea who he had saved but there were more urgent tasks that needed performing and I was just about to send him back to clear up the evidence of his actions when Emmett and Alice appeared both having run when they smelled the scent of fresh human blood. Alice's eyes were wide with shock but Emmett just looked at me,

"What do you need us to do? I guess a little clean up will be in order. You OK Jazz man?"

Jasper explained where the remains could be found and the other two went back outside not needing to be told how important it was that nothing is left for Chief Swan or his deputies to discover once they found out what had happened. With that under control, I could concentrate on Bella but as I approached she shrank back shaking and Jasper took a position between us.

"I need to attend to Bella's injuries and see what she remembers about what happened Jasper so please stand aside, you know I won't hurt her and I need her to understand that too."

Reluctantly Jasper stepped aside but she grabbed his hand even more afraid now.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's Chief Swan's daughter."

"So that's why she didn't scream, she couldn't, neither could she hear what I said to her, she was absolutely terrified."

"You would think so wouldn't you but she seems to understand that you were saving her so maybe if you sit down beside her and try to keep her calm I can check her injuries and then, well you can imagine what will happen when we tell the Chief."

"Do you think he'll suspect me? After all, Bella can't tell him what really happened."

"Oh, I think he'll see by her demeanour that it wasn't you but let's check her injuries first."

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote down what I wanted to do then handed it to her relieved when Rosalie appeared, it wouldn't do to examine Bella without another female present. Bella took the paper with a roughly bandaged hand and read it then shook her head fearfully. She really was still terrified so I gestured to Jasper who sat beside her slowly and as I watched she began to relax a little then finally nodded but I could see how frightened she was of us all, all except Jasper.

I started with her hands noting that one of the slashes had cut through tendons so three fingers on her right hand were now useless. That would need an operation but for now I needed to clean the wounds and redress them and that meant putting several stitches in just temporarily. Her hands shook and were rigid as I carefully bathed the cuts and then told her what I planned to do writing it down carefully. Again she shook her head and tried to pull free so Jasper calmed her,

"Don't worry about an anaesthetic, that's what is upsetting her, just do it. I'll make sure she doesn't feel anything."

Once it had been explained that no numbing was necessary, she wouldn't feel anything she allowed me to put a couple of stitches in the deepest of the cuts never taking her eyes from Jasper as if he were the only person in the room.

I did the same with her feet and then wrote down that we would have to contact her father and Jasper needed to change out of his bloody clothes or the Chief might think he had been responsible.

There was also the matter of the four assailants and their "bodies". She seemed to understand that, almost as if she were determined to save Jasper from any hint of guilt. Unable to speak she put a hand to her mouth in a gesture that told me she would not tell anyone what she had seen. When Jasper left to change she became very agitated and Rosalie tried to calm her but Bella just cringed away, she didn't trust anyone and I wondered just what had led to this amount of fear, after all, she had a loving father and a stepmother didn't she? Perhaps she was just concerned what might happen if anyone discovered what had really happened after all, Charlie would want to know and by agreeing to keep silent she would be lying to not only a police officer but her father too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Carlisle**

Emmett and Alice reappeared just as Jasper returned which was just as well, I couldn't delay contacting Charlie much longer and I needed to know the matter had been dealt with.

"We collected everything and put it in sacks in the trunk of Alice's car, don't worry Carlisle, we made sure no one saw us and the snow is so thick now it will be impossible to tell what really happened. How is she?"

Emmett peered around me at Bella who once more had eyes only for Jasper as if he were her talisman which was understandable but nevertheless strange when set against the fear she showed for the rest of us.

"Good, take the car up the mountain, dispose of the bodies and your clothes and change into fresh ones then drive to the disused quarry and torch the car, it will destroy any evidence. I can tell Charlie that the car was stolen earlier and Jasper was looking for it when he found Bella. Whoever was attacking her heard him and ran."

"Will she stick with that story, though?"

I glanced at Bella, remembering her gesture,

"Yes, I think she will. Now go. I'll have to make that phone call and I think it might be best if we meet Charlie at the clinic. I'll tell him you brought her here and rang me in a panic, it will explain why I left if anyone mentions it.."

Jasper was feeling guilty at what he had done I could see that but now was not the time for him to have a crisis of confidence and I told him so.

"You did the right thing Jasper, you didn't hurt the girl, only those attacking her."

"Is that important? I should still go, I let you down Carlisle, I let you all down killing those guys the way I did."

"You are not going anywhere except to the clinic. The Chief will want to talk to you and it seems you are the only person Bella trusts."

He turned to look at Bella who was staring at him as if afraid he might vanish any second then his shoulders sagged,

"OK. I'll go with you but I just hope Bella doesn't tell her father what she saw or we could all be in terrible danger."

"She won't."

He looked again and a slight smile crossed his face,

"No, I don't think she will. Strangely enough, she feels safe and almost happy right now, I guess it's a reaction to almost being raped."

Rose stared at Bella but her words were softly spoken and not meant for anyone but herself,

"Yes, I just wish someone had been there for me."

 **Charlie**

I was about to call it a day when Deb's told me there was a call from Dr. Cullen, an urgent one. That wasn't like Carlisle, he wasn't the kind to overreact so I asked her to put him through. A few minutes later I was in the cruiser on my way to the clinic and already organizing a search for the bastards who had attacked my little girl.

I ran through reception and into the treatment room but it was empty. As I retraced my footsteps I saw Jasper beckoning to me from a door further along the corridor,

"Bella is in here Chief."

I almost knocked into him in my haste to get to my daughter's side and when I did lay eyes on her I felt even more angry and vengeful although relieved she hadn't been more badly injured. She looked up when Carlisle tapped her shoulder but after a faint smile at me, her eyes focused on Jasper before he closed the door leaving the four of us alone.

Rosalie was standing to one side handing instruments to Carlisle as he gestured for them and he gestured for me to join him. I took one of Bella's hands that were now heavily bandaged and smiled at her encouragingly as the doctor told me what had happened.

"It's a good thing Jasper was out looking Carlisle then, or God knows what would have happened to her."

"Yes, but she is going to be OK although I suggest she stays here at least overnight so we can keep an eye on her, she is suffering from shock and has been traumatized."

"Of course but I am going to need a statement from her although how I have no idea. You're sure she wasn't…..?"

"No Chief Swan there is no sign of sexual assault and Jasper said there were no clothes other than hers. If the men who grabbed her had been in the process of rape it's doubtful they would have made such a quick getaway."

"Thank God for that too then."

Carlisle cataloged Bella's injuries and I swore silently that of I got my hands on the bastards I would kill them myself. I tried to cuddle her when he had finished but she shrank away, understandable no doubt but it still hurt. It seemed no one could get close to Bella these days.

When she lay down and closed her eyes I went out with Carlisle leaving his daughter to watch over mine.

"I'll need a statement from you Jasper."

He nodded gravely and Carlisle offered his office for the procedure.

"Bella needs surgery on her fingers but it's pretty straightforward and can wait a day, I'd rather be sure she is recovering from the shock first. I'll be outside if you need me."

Jasper explained he had been looking for his sister's car when he heard a disturbance, men laughing and swearing in the woods by the recreation ground and went to investigate.

"I had a bad feeling that's all."

If not for his "bad feeling" Bella might well be dead now when I took into consideration the level of violence they had already displayed.

Being assured Bella would sleep now after taking something to help calm her I went straight back to the station to find out what my deputies had discovered. Of course the thick blanket of snow that was still falling heavily meant there was little to see and as Jasper had said there were no discarded items of clothing that did not belong to Bella and the only signs of a struggle were some of her hair caught on some twigs and a broken branch which was consistent with a cut on her forehead Carlisle suggested had been caused by just such an object.

"No footprints or fluids?"

"No Chief, none that hadn't been destroyed by the snow and the mess of churned up snow. It wasn't as thick in the trees but where the main struggle took place was more open and the dirt and rotting leaves are all mush now. There were no clear prints leading anywhere and no sign of anyone loitering around. I sent three cars to patrol the area looking for any suspicious groups of young men but so far nothing."

"I'm going to cruise by Bobby Jones place, I've had to speak to him a few times about bullying Bella. Then I better go home and tell Sophie, she's going to be so worried."

"How is Bella, Chief?"

"I'm not sure, it's difficult to tell when she can't communicate but she's alive and there're no major injuries so I'm hopeful."

"Well, we'll all be rooting for her, she's been through so much recently."

"Thanks, Eddy, I appreciate that."

I drove past the Jones' house on the edge of town and saw Ada out in the yard so I pulled up. She walked over eyes narrowed in suspicion, cruisers were a common sight here with an abusive husband and two boys following in his footsteps.

"Chief Swan, what's up? If any thing's happened it's not my boys, not this time, they went to Seattle with their cousin to see the hockey, won't be back till tomorrow."

I nodded and drove on, while she might lie to protect her boys she wouldn't give them an alibi I could check without too much trouble. The boys were hockey mad and had seats for the season.

Maybe it was a group of guys passing through who saw Bella as an easy target walking alone. I should have gotten her a car, it was my fault to a large extent.

When I pulled up outside the house it was in darkness and I remembered Sophie was out until late in Seattle for a conference or something. Letting myself in I went up to Bella's room and picked up some stuff to take back to the clinic, maybe she would feel better with familiar things around her. I felt lost, I had no idea what to do for my daughter to make her life better, more fulfilling but I hated to see her so unhappy and now she would be worse than ever.

I doubted we would be able to persuade her to go outside at all, not that I blamed her. I couldn't imagine how it must be to find yourself totally isolated from the rest of the world, how terrifying it must feel but I would have to do something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

I kept my eyes closed until I hoped everyone was gone then slowly opened them to find I wasn't alone after all. The blonde girl was still here sitting beside me and reading a book but she seemed to sense I was aware of her and turned to smile at me then picked up a pad and wrote,

"Are you in pain?"

I shook my head, I wasn't.

"

Are you thirsty?"

I shook my head again, I didn't want anything from her, I didn't know her and I felt vulnerable and very afraid, where had my Knight gone? Had I dreamed him? Had it been someone else who has come along just in time to save me from those awful animals?

Then I felt a strange sensation and I knew he was close by. I tensed as I saw the door open then relaxed, it was him! He nodded to the girl who moved away but didn't leave then took the pad she had laid on the coverlet and began to write,

"Hello Bella, my name is Jasper. I'm sorry you had to see me do such terrible things and I apologize. It must have upset you greatly. I promise you that I meant you no harm and I will be going now. I just wanted to speak to you first."

 **Rosalie**

I watched as Jazz handed Bella the pad, it was easy to see how unhappy he was. He felt he had let us down and put us in great danger and I knew he was thinking about leaving again, in fact, I was surprised to see he was still here but maybe he decided to hang around and ensure there were no nasty repercussions. Of course, if he had run now it is possible that Chief Swan might have suspected he had something to do with the attack although he should know my brother well enough by now to understand he was incapable of such a crime.

He turned to leave so missed the expression of pain and despair that crossed Bella's face as she finished reading but she reached out for him making a pitiful noise of longing and he turned again. I saw a look of confusion on his face but he returned to her taking her bandaged hand in his very gently and sitting down beside her. Within minutes she was asleep again but this time, she looked more peaceful and so, weirdly, did he.

 **Jasper**

I had come to apologize and say goodbye, to reassure Bella that she wouldn't need to worry about a mass murderer hanging around. Surely the shock of her attack had worn off sufficiently for her to understand what she had seen and recognize the meaning of it. She had said she would not tell her father the truth but that had been when she was surrounded by strangers and the killer she had seen in action.

I hoped by agreeing to leave she would feel able to keep the secret.

The terrible sensation of abandonment and grief I felt as I took a step to the door was enough to stop me dead in my tracks and when I turned and saw the look in Bella's eyes I knew my place was by her side. As I took her hand, even though wrapped in bandages, I felt her touch and knew somehow that to leave would be a disaster for both of us.

As I took my place, for it felt like it was indeed my place, at Bella's side she relaxed, feeling happy and safe, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once her breathing evened out Rose came over to sit beside me talking quietly so not to disturb Bella.

"What's going on Jasper? You were going to leave, weren't you? What changed your mind?"

I shrugged,

"She needs me right now and as I saved her life it's now my responsibility."

She considered my words staring into my face and then nodded,

"Perhaps."

Then before I could question that enigmatic word she was gone.

 **Charlie**

I slipped into Bella's room with the things I had brought for her from home and found Jasper sitting with her which seemed a little odd. I would have expected one of Carlisle's daughters or a nurse if anyone. He stood when he saw me,

"Chief Swan."

"Jasper, how is she?"

"Sleeping and not in pain as far as I can tell."

"Good. I haven't really thanked you for saving my daughter yet."

"No thanks necessary, I'm just sorry I didn't see the men who did this to her."

I wondered what he would have done if he had, he hadn't struck me as a particularly violent person but there was something about him now and I got the feeling he was protecting Bella, was he worried the attackers might return? It was highly unlikely but…..I was kinda glad to see him here all the same.

"I still have men out looking but so far with no success. Are you staying long? I would myself but I should be home to tell Sophie when she gets back."

"No sweat chief Swan, I don't mind."

"You know something, you're the first stranger she hasn't flinched away from but I guess she sees you as her saviour. Still, Carlisle was going to ask you if…"

He interrupted me nodding,

"He spoke to me about meeting Bella, well I guess now we've met we should see if it helps any."

They were my thoughts exactly and I was happy to leave him watching Bella along with Carlisle who was going to be on duty all night. I felt she was in good and capable hands.

When I got back I saw Sophie was home, all the lights were on and Esme's car was just moving off. She flashed her lights in acknowledgement as she passed, just as well. I hadn't wanted to break the news to Sophie with anyone else around, it was going to be shocking enough as it was. I trudged wearily up the porch steps to find the door thrown open and a very annoyed Sophie waiting.

"Charlie, I've had about enough of your daughter. I asked her to do one simple thing for me this evening, put the dinner in the oven. That's all, it's not rocket science but the oven is cold and there's no sign of her. I've ordered pizza, it's the best I could do, I'm too tired to start cooking now…..if only…."

She stopped seeing my expression as I shut the door and taking her hand led her into the lounge.

When I finished telling her what had happened she sat looking at me open-mouthed for a long while collecting her thoughts.

"

Attacked on the old recreation ground? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know, I think it's a short cut she uses sometimes."

"If you knew you should have stopped her, it's asking for trouble going into an isolated spot alone like that."

"

Are you saying Bella asked for what happened to her?"

She could see she'd annoyed me and her face became softer.

"I'm sorry if it sounded that way but no, of course not. I'm just relieved she didn't come to any real harm."

"She's got two slashed feet, two cut hands, bruises and scrapes all over her body and she was scared witless, that's hardly no real harm."

"Whatever I say it seems I will be wrong so I'll make coffee and try again."

She stalked out into the kitchen, the perfect wife, pretty, slim and well dressed but for the first time I questioned how thoughtful she really was, I hadn't expected what I heard, or was I just on edge and touchy?

By the time the coffee was ready the pizza had arrived so we sat in the kitchen to eat, at first in silence.

"Is it safe to speak or am I going to get my head snapped off again?"

"I'm sorry, it's been a difficult day."

"Well, I did have some good news of my own but under the circumstances…"

"I took Bella some things in but probably the wrong ones. Can you take a look and pack a bag with anything I forgot? I'll take it in first thing tomorrow when I go to visit her. Carlisle said she needs an operation on her hand but I think he's waiting until she's rested."

There was utter silence and I looked up to see Sophie glaring at me. She got up leaving her meal half eaten,

"Of course, how silly of me to think of anything but Bella. I'll do it now, then I'm going to bed, I have a bad headache."

Before I could say anything she stalked out leaving me with the dead silence that told me I had just put my foot firmly in my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I woke in bed in a strange room and tried to get up then saw him sitting in the chair by the side of my bed and reading a book I recognized as one of my favourites. He turned those golden eyes on me and I felt my heart beat faster. I wanted to hear his voice, wondering if it would be the same as the one in my dreams but that was never going to happen. Still, he was here with me.

He handed me the pad and I noted the flowing script, I'd been too wound up to take notice earlier, it seemed from a bygone age but was easy to read.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not, not with you here."

I saw him frown at that,

"How can you say that after the things you witnessed me doing?"

"You saved me."

He smiled at that, amused,

"You are one very strange girl Bella."

I felt a sting of pain but then I understood he didn't mean it as a criticism.

"Can I get you anything?" Are you in pain?"

"My mouth is dry."

He nodded and poured me a glass of juice helping me sit up and holding it to my lips when I found it impossible to do so myself with the thick bandages. My body was sore and ached but it could have been so much worse.

When I finished the juice he lowered me gently onto the pillows and I wondered what it was about this man that had me trusting him so completely. I couldn't remember a time since the accident when I hadn't been afraid and feeling alone and vulnerable…until now that was.

Lying here in this room, even in pain and with the memory of all that had happened I knew Jasper would keep me safe and so long as he was with me I would never be alone or vulnerable again. The thing that frightened me was the fact that he owed me nothing, we weren't even acquaintances let alone friends and he could walk out at any moment and never come back.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's fears but it wasn't me she was frightened of. I sat back down and picked up the pad frustrated I couldn't communicate better with her,

"What are you scared of Bella?"

She looked at me and smiled shaking her head and I understood from her emotions that right now she wasn't afraid, she wasn't because I was here with her!

"Are you afraid of me leaving?"

She nodded and tried to take my hand frustrated by the bulky dressings again, she was asking me to stay.

"I promise you I will not leave unless it is necessary and I will always be close by, for as long as it makes you feel safe."

Her smile was was dazzling and I could feel an outpouring, not just of relief but of….love, a love I did not understand or deserve but it warmed me anyway.

I stayed with her while she slept, content to watch over her. To me, it was incredible that such a gentle and fragile soul would find my presence comforting. I had never been seen in that light before, as a protector and I found I liked the idea. The thought of using my fighting skills in this way was novel but not only that, it showed me that there was another way. That I did not have to be The Major, a killer of everything I touched. A mere human girl had shown me that, something no amount of words from my adopted family could ever have accomplished.

In the morning Carlisle came to tell Bella he wanted to operate on her hand if she was willing, if not she would lose the use of several fingers. She read the words he had written then looked at me as if for approval and only when I nodded did she agree, nodding her head nervously. While he went to prepare things I wrote Bella a promise, that I would walk with her to the theatre and then wait here until she came back and she seemed much happier knowing that.

Her father and his wife came in soon after, Carlisle had called to tell them Bella had consented to the operation and he was going ahead later that morning. I stepped back to give them room but stayed just in Bella's line of sight feeling her anxiety grow the further from her I got.

 **Bella**

I was petrified Jasper would leave when Charlie and Sophie arrived but he found a spot out of the way where I could still see him. Sophie kept glancing at him, not amused that he hadn't left but at a guess not wanting to do anything to upset Carlisle. They both wrote asking me if I was OK if I needed anything, and if I was sure I was strong enough for the operation. I nodded to everything wishing they would just go away, Sophie especially as she made it patently obvious she resented being here. Until that is, Carlisle reappeared with Esme at his side. Then she was all tender concern, fussing over me and ostentatiously bringing out the things she thought I would like to have around me, along with a new robe, pink, and fluffy slippers, also pink. Jasper seemed to understand I hated the colour and made a face behind her back that made me smile while inside I was giggling.

 **Jasper**

I was relieved when Carlisle came in with a pre-med for Bella and ushered Charlie and his wife out although it meant I had to go too but I winked at Bella to remind her I wouldn't be far away. There was something about Mrs. Swan that I didn't like one bit. Although she had appeared very solicitous when Carlisle and Esme arrived I knew up until that point she had been bored and even annoyed with Bella and all the fuss. It could have been something to do with the fact Bella was not her daughter, perhaps she was just jealous but I was uncomfortable and I knew Bella sensed it too as she became more agitated when Sophie was in the room.

Esme and Bella's parents went into Carlisle's office while he disappeared to scrub up and Rosalie who often helped, especially when there were no extra staff and an emergency like this came in, stayed with Bella. I knew she would have preferred me to stay with her but I had already raised enough eyebrows by being there last night when Charlie came back and I did not want him thinking of me with any suspicion.

Instead, I found a seat on an old bench a little way from Carlisle's open window so I could hear the conversation easily and remain well hidden. This area was well shaded from the sun which made the freshly fallen snow glare so much most humans I could see wore dark glasses.

Voices drifted out the window,

"How long will Bella be in the hospital, Esme?"

"You'll have to ask Carlisle when he's finished but hopefully not too long. I know it must be very stressful here."

"It is, I'm so worried about Bella and I can't imagine how she got into such a scrape. I'll have to talk to her, you too Charlie, about safety especially as she has no idea what is going on around her."

Esme sounded a little annoyed which pleased me,

"I was actually thinking of Bella, how stressful it must be for her. After all, she can't hear or speak and she's surrounded by strangers. There is a cot we could bring into her room if you wanted to stay with her tonight, Sophie."

"Me? I don't think so, besides Bella is sure to be sleepy after the anaesthetic, it would just be a waste of time. I'll leave some flowers for her, and fruit, then we can ring and see if she's up to visitors this evening."

I could feel Esme's outrage at Sophie's seemingly callous indifference to Bella's sense of isolation in the hospital but personally, it suited me just fine, it would be easier to keep my promise to Bella if there was no one else around.

As soon as Bella was out of theatre and back in her room Carlisle came to find me,

"No need to worry Jasper, Bella will be fine and I don't think she will lose any movement in her hand. She's still very sleepy and Rose is with her at the moment. Esme tells me that Charlie had to go to work but I was surprised Sophie didn't stay for news."

"I get the feeling she's not that bothered about her stepdaughter."

He smiled wryly,

"That's more or less what Esme said to me before she left but I think perhaps you are being a little hard on her. After all, Sophie has never had children of her own and it's not always easy to take to them, especially as it's a reminder of his first wife."

I could see even he only half believed what he had said and I wasn't sure I believed it either, personally I thought she was just a cold bitch!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

When I woke up I felt fuzzy headed and my hand was sore although not as painful as I expected and I found I was back in my room with Rosalie Hale sitting beside me. I tried to sit up but I was too weak so I slumped back feeling the crackle of paper under my pillow, the promise Jasper had made me, so where was he? I could see a bouquet of flowers, pink and white with a huge pink ribbon and a balloon that said "Get Well Soon" floating above them. I understood they were from Charlie and Sophie even before Rosalie held the card for me to read it.

Although I knew Rosalie was here to help me I didn't want her here, I wanted Jasper and when he appeared a little later I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. When Rosalie left the two of us alone I was even happier, now I could relax. He sat beside me and I lifted my hand before realizing the bandages on it were even thicker now. I had almost forgotten the operation now we were together again. Understanding what I needed he carried the chair round to the other side of the bed and sat forward taking my other hand in his just above the bandage so I could feel his cold touch on my bare skin. I felt a shock ran up my arm but it was a pleasant sensation, one I didn't want to end.

I drifted in and out of sleep knowing he would always be there when I woke, the promise still under my pillow to remind me.

It was much later when we were disturbed, and it had been nice to lay here, being touched by my Knight, for I still thought of him that way, not needing to speak or hear. I could still tell that he knew how I felt just as I had an idea how he felt. Could it be I had finally found the one person in this cruel and heartless world who truly cared for me? I knew my father did but I needed more than the love of a parent and until now I had thought I would never have that.

First to interrupt us was a nurse who took my vitals then smiled reassuringly before disappearing with my chart. Carlisle brought it back and from his smile, I assumed the operation had gone well. He handed me the clipboard and I took it awkwardly reluctant to be separated from Jasper.

"You will need some physiotherapy but will recover full use of your fingers Bella. Other than that your injuries will soon heal although I know you are still in much discomfort. If everything remains the same you will be happy to hear I will be discharging you home in the morning."

My heart sank, home? When I went home it would be the end of this closeness with Jasper, I couldn't see my dad or Sophie agreeing to him sitting in my bedroom all night! I could see Jasper's face from the corner of my eye and he winked conspiratorially once more, did he know what I was thinking? Was he as upset as me about the end to this intimacy? I was hoping he would explain once Carlisle left but before he had time to do more than pick up the pad the door opened once more and Sophie walked in carrying a huge basket of fruit. I knew it was all for show but I smiled dutifully as she brought it close so I could show my appreciation and then handed it to Jasper as if he were a servant.

I was cross at her attitude but he took it graciously and put it on the table by the window as she took his place beside me picking up the pad and reading what Carlisle had written to me before raising an eyebrow and I thought she had hoped I might be here longer. If only she knew, I was as reluctant to go home as she was to have me there but there was no choice for either of us at the moment.

She started to write, using her "best" handwriting in case it was seen by anyone else,

"Glad to hear you will be coming home tomorrow Bella. I'll make sure your room is ready for you and I already bought you some new nightwear."

I'll bet she had, I knew she'd been itching to throw my old sweats in the garbage and had taken the opportunity of me being here to do so. I wouldn't mind betting she had been through my room with a fine tooth comb, she was so nosy!

Once I thanked her with another (false) smile she continued.

"Your father apologizes for not coming but he is busy trying to find the animals who attacked you. In the future, we think it might be better if you gave up your job at the library. After all, you were unhappy before this and perhaps you could do an online course. Esme tells me you could probably learn to type even if you can't write. There are special tutors for people with your kind of problems and you can afford it. Anyway, let's get you home and healed first and we can discuss it later."

Of course, Sophie wanted me home, I could do all the chores while she played Lady Bountiful with all her charity work but I doubted she had spoken to Charlie about this plan. He was eager for me to get out and meet people unless she had persuaded him I was far too vulnerable out in the big wide world. Until I met Jasper I would have jumped at the opportunity to stay home, I hated the feeling of fear every time I went outside, the knowledge I would be looked on as a freak but now, now I felt I could face anything, provided he was there at my side.

While I had been thinking she continued to write, her beautifully manicured nails shining a pearly pink in the lights.

"Have you remembered anything more about the men who attacked you? You didn't give Charlie much to go on. It was almost as if you were trying to protect someone."

I couldn't believe what I was reading, did she really blame me for what happened and thought I was trying to protect my attackers? I saw Jasper move forward his eyes flashing, he knew I was upset, but before he could read the words Sophie had snatched the pad from me and tore the page off crumpling it up in her hand and stuffing it in her bag.

I don't know what he said to her but she got up and walked to the door with him stopping to waggle her fingers at me in goodbye. Not until the door shut on her did I allow myself to relax. How could I live with that bitch for the rest of my life? The thought of that made me depressed and I longed for Jasper's return but when the door opened it was Esme Cullen who popped her head round the door. I thought she was looking for Sophie and indeed she looked surprised to see I was alone but instead of disappearing as I hoped she came to sit beside me and picked up the pad. I was beginning to feel heartily sick of looking at it by now.

"I was hoping to see your stepmother or father Bella. Carlisle and I thought it might be nice if you were to continue your association with Jasper when you leave the clinic but it's probably best if I ask you what you think first. If you would like to I'll be happy to speak to them for you."

This was a dream come true although I wanted to know what Jasper thought of the idea if only I could find a way to communicate. All I could do was nod enthusiastically and think of the promise under my pillow, surely he wouldn't wash his hands of me once I was home, I wasn't sure I could bear that.

I wondered what Sophie would say, my dad had been all for it before my attack but in the end, he would probably be swayed by whatever she decided was best. Well, this time, I would stand up for myself somehow, it was my life, I was an adult and I would do what I wanted if I could get that across to them. But first I needed to regain my strength, I felt so weak and helpless and it reminded me of the way I had felt after the accident which sent chills up and down my spine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Jasper**

I didn't know what Bella's stepmother had written but it had upset her greatly and when I went back into her room I found her crying silently, her head in the pillow and my promise held against her chest. Waves of misery crashed over me and without thinking I went over and picked her up holding her close and stroking her hair once I had sat her on my lap. Words could do nothing, she wouldn't hear them, but I sent her my affection and a calming influence until she stopped crying but still held me tightly around the neck.

We were still in this position when the nurse came to give Bella her meds and she looked at me disapprovingly, so for the sake of peace I lifted Bella up and lay her on her bed. When the nurse saw she had been crying her expression softened and she left after ensuring Bella's vitals hadn't changed and she had taken her medication.

I continued to sit with her stroking her hair and calming her but despite questioning her she refused to tell me what had upset her. I guess she felt a certain loyalty to her father's wife, or maybe she was scared I might attack her stepmother as I had the men who attacked her. I wanted to ask if that was the reason but I didn't want to make her think about the attack so I held my peace and only once she had drifted off to sleep did I leave her side. The medication ensured she would sleep for a while and I had things to do during that time.

 **Charlie**

When I arrived at the clinic the nurse told me I could look in on Bella but she had taken her meds and was asleep. As I shut her door after leaving a note by her bed apologizing for not getting here earlier but promising I would pick her up tomorrow afternoon. Sophie was out all morning and I couldn't get away any earlier, besides I didn't want to take her back to an empty house and I had a meeting I couldn't get out of later tomorrow afternoon.

Jasper was waiting for me in the corridor and made me jump, I hadn't heard him coming.

"Could I have a word, Chief Swan?"

"Sure."

We walked to the waiting area which at this time of night was otherwise deserted and sat down.

"Well, I guess I owe you one, Jasper. What's up?"

"I'd like to continue seeing Bella once she gets home Chief Swan. I think she and I might be good for each other."

"I see. Well, she certainly seems to have made a connection with you, the first one since her accident but are you sure son? I'd hate for her to get hurt again."

"I won't hurt her Chief Swan and believe me, I get as much from being with her as she gets from my presence. Of course, I understand if you'd prefer I didn't, you don't know much about me."

That was a strange thing for him to say, I thought I knew him as well as any of my employees and he was Carlisle's foster son so I knew he would behave with my daughter. It was the memory of her smile when she saw him that made the decision easy.

"I think that might be a good idea, she certain took to you but not tomorrow, she needs to settle back in and rest and I can't pick her up until mid-afternoon."

"I could take her home in the morning if you like and stay with her until you get home or Mrs. Swan."

I hated the idea of Bella being forced to wait for most of the day and I knew she would be happier in surroundings she was familiar with but would I be happy leaving her alone with this guy? It didn't take long to answer that,

"If Bella is happy about it then fine. You can take her home but you make sure you don't leave her and if she decides she'd rather wait for me then you accept that."

"Of course, Chief, whatever Bella wants, thank you."

I left much happier, mainly because although Bella had been through a terrible ordeal she seemed more like the old Bella with Jasper and I had almost lost hope of ever seeing my little girl happy again until then.

 **Bella**

When I woke up he was there, still reading the same book, or at least he had it open on his lap but he shut it and smiled at me holding out a sheet of paper which I took and read although I was still dopey from the meds. He was taking me home tomorrow, I looked at the clock, no today! We would have the place to ourselves for a few hours which was wonderful. I just wanted to have some time with him away from medical staff, my parents, and his. Any time alone with this man who made me feel safe and not so alone was a gift.

I could hardly wait for Dr. Cullen to sign the discharge papers. I was up and dressed by the time he arrived and he smiled to see my eagerness. As he handed me some painkillers and a card with an appointment in two days time to check on my stitches and other injuries he also gave me a sheet of paper telling me what I should, and more importantly should not do and at the bottom was a short note.

"Any problems you can get a message to me via Jasper as it seems he will be your companion for the foreseeable future. Just take things easy and rest."

Jasper had borrowed Esme's station wagon to drive me home as Sophie and Esme were at a meeting and had gone to Port Angeles in Sophie's car. I hated being wheeled out to the car but Carlisle insisted, he wanted my feet to have time to heal and there was no arguing with him, even if I could have done so.

Charlie must have loaned Jasper a spare set of keys because he took my arm and helped me inside before going back for my bag. I had managed to make the nurse understand that the fruit basket and flowers were to be passed on to someone else. I didn't want to bring them home with me.

It was good to be home when the place was devoid of my stepmother's influence and with Jasper fussing, over me, I felt happy and comfortable. He made me coffee and we sat together on the sofa as I drank it awkwardly. I would be relieved when the bandages came off, I felt like a boxer right now! Usually, I would have felt awkward sitting in silence with someone else in the room but it didn't seem to bother Jasper and when I yawned he pulled a throw over us so I could lean against him and rest my head on his shoulder for a nap.

Sophie must have walked in on us like this because I woke with a start, feeling Jasper tense and opened my eyes to see Sophie's mouth working, her face lined with anger. From her gestures I understood she wanted him to leave and although I held on to his arm as best I could there was nothing either of us could do. This was her house after all and he was an unwanted guest as far as she was concerned.

As he left he looked over her shoulder and winked which left me feeling that at least I hadn't lost him but I had no idea why Sophie was being such a bitch, surely dad had told her of the arrangements?

Once he was gone she stalked back into the room and pulled the throw from where it still lay over me shaking it out as if we had been chomping on popcorn or something and scattering bits on it, and then folded it neatly and placed it over the arm of the chair. She stood arms folded glaring at me until I felt so uncomfortable that I got up unsteadily and hobbled my way upstairs relieved to find my stepmother wasn't following me. Not only that but once I closed the door and turned I found Jasper standing in the middle of the room. With tears of relief, I limped into his arms comforted by the feel of them as they wrapped me in a protective cocoon. I had no idea how he got here and right now I didn't care, my Knight had come to me and that was all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Charlie**

It seemed to me that whenever I came home these days it was to a fight and tonight was no exception. Sophie was in the kitchen and the smell of baking bread told me that my wife was in a bad mood, she usually took her aggression out on the bread dough. Her face appeared round the kitchen door as I called hello, my foot on the bottom step having ascertained Bella was not in the lounge.

"Charlie, I need to speak to you right now."

With a sigh, it had been a long hard day, I retraced my footsteps and followed her into the lounge where she stood arms folded and foot tapping impatiently.

"What's the matter, love?"

"The matter? Well, if you think walking in to find Bella snuggled under a throw with Dr. Cullen's boy nothing then I guess everything is fine. I do not however."

"Snuggled up? Are you saying there was something untoward going on?"

She arched an eyebrow,

"What do you think? Or is it so long ago you made out with a girl you can't remember that far back. I thought the Cullen boys were different but if that Jasper thinks he's going to mess around with Bella just because she can't fight back…..well. I blame it on the "attack". It gives people the wrong idea about her. In fairness Charlie, she should have known better than to put herself in such a vulnerable position."

"Hey, enough, that's my daughter you're talking about, not some slut from town. The attack was not her fault and I asked Jasper to bring Bella home because he seems to have made a connection with her that no one else has."

She was about to comment but thought better of it and turned to go back into the kitchen. As she went I heard her muttering but didn't catch what she said. I was too tired to pick a fight right now, I just wanted to be sure Bella was OK.

She lay on the bed in her room with a book and looked better than I had expected, there was color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye. Had I been wrong about Jasper's intentions? I didn't think so, no, he struck me as an honourable young man. She smiled and held out her arms for a hug which was also an improvement. Deciding I'd better find out what really happened I scribbled a question on the pad she always kept by her.

"Sophie says you were in a compromising position with Jasper when she walked in, is this true?"

It was nothing to do with me really, Bella was over 18 and could do whatever she wanted but her situation made me feel I should watch out for her like when she was a kid.

 **Bella**

Jasper had heard dad draw up and his footsteps on the stairs and had vanished like a wraith. I grabbed a book clumsily and lay it in my lap as he knocked on the door and came in. I could see Sophie had already told him something from the worried expression on his face and felt defensive. As my dad, he should trust me and I was an adult, after all, free to do whatever I wanted, I was no longer his little girl even if I did need help. When I saw what he had written I became angry, how dare that bitch say such a thing about me or Jasper? I shook my head vehemently and glared at him hoping he would understand how upset I was by the question and the fact he would even ask it of me.

He nodded his head and sat on the edge of my bed suddenly looking very old and tired. As he began to write once more I stiffened, was this going to be more unwarranted questions? Advice that I should be careful what I did, especially around boys! When he handed it to me I was tempted to screw it up and throw it away but I'm glad I didn't.

"Bella, this is hard for all of us. I guess I've been seeing you as my little girl and not a grown woman who has a life of her own to follow. We haven't found any trace of the guys who attacked you so I'd like to ask you to stay close to the house unless you are with someone, just as a precaution. I can see that Jasper is special to you and God knows I'm just happy to see you more like your old self so as far as I am concerned you're more than welcome to invite him over and I know Carlisle feels the same. Leave Sophie to me, I think she's just overreacting and never having had kids she finds it all very difficult so please cut her a little slack. I love you Bella and you'll always be my little girl in my heart."

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and wished I could tell my dad how much I loved him too. Instead, I touched my heart and then his chest hoping he would understand and threw my arms around his neck holding him tight. For the first time in a very long while, I felt like my daddy's little girl.

 **Charlie**

I left Bella's room feeling much better, she and I were going to be OK, my next task was to tell Sophie what I had decided and I knew she wouldn't be happy. When I had showered and changed I went down to dinner to find Sophie had taken Bella's up on a tray.

"She wrote she was too tired to make the stairs, her feet are very sore. I offered to help by rubbing the medicated cream in but she indicated she could manage by herself. Sometimes I get the impression that she resents me, Charlie, as if it were my fault you and Renee parted. I suppose it's only to be expected. Before you say anything I'd like to speak."

I nodded and picked up my cutlery ready for the salmon en croute which was steaming on the table along with fresh vegetables and potatoes, I'll say one thing for Sophie, she was one hell of a cook!

"I think I may have overreacted when I came home but in my defence, I was not expecting to find Bella so intimate with a young man after her attack. Actually, I like Jasper having seen more of him and I think the two seem to get on relatively well. At least his family is a well regarded one. Esme's idea is a good one and to show there are no hard feelings I have invited Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper to dinner on Saturday so don't you dare get called in Charlie Swan."

I wasn't sure what to say to this, she had taken the wind out of my sails but I guess understanding how much she had hurt Bella and embarrassed Jasper it was the least she could do. I smiled and nodded then tucked into my meal thinking sometimes my life was far less complicated when I was a bachelor!

 **Bella**

I had no idea where Jasper had gone or if he would be back but when Sophie came in with a tray of food and a note in a pink envelope I tensed, what now? I opened it to find she had changed her mind about Jasper and had even invited Dr. and Mrs. Cullen along with him to dinner on Saturday! Although I was pleased with the thought Jasper and me as a…...well at least friends being accepted I was just suspicious of Sophie's sudden change of heart.

I looked at the meal, nothing I could eat easily, a knife and fork were more or less beyond me but maybe she hadn't thought about that. I experimented with the fork but it was painful and then suddenly it was taken from my hand very gently by another and I looked up to see Jasper was back. With a sigh of relief, I sat back and he proceeded to feed me a little at a time while I handed him the two notes to read.

When I signalled I had finished he put the tray on the floor and came to sit beside me stroking my hair and tucking it back behind my ear. At times like that I missed my long hair, it was just long enough to be able to tuck it back although it was thick now and still a glossy chestnut except for one streak of white where the original injury had been and killed the roots or damaged them, I couldn't remember what I had been told. He took my arm pulling up my sleeve and began to doodle on my arm, except it wasn't doodles, he was writing letters and I followed them, my name, his name, Charlie, Sophie. This was a much more fun way of communicating than paper and pen. He stayed until I began to doze then just before Charlie came in to say goodnight he left kissing my forehead in farewell first and though he was gone his presence lingered like a beloved spirit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Esme**

"What? You're going to the Swan house for dinner? What kind of crap is this?"

I frowned at Edward, he knew I didn't like cussing from any of them, especially in the house.

"We have been invited as a way of introducing Jasper and Bella to each other. I think it's a nice gesture on Sophie's part."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? After all, Jazz is hardly good company for a fragile human and from what Alice told me Chief Swan's daughter is very vulnerable."

"Whatever Alice told you Bella has taken to Jasper and he is the first person she has had any interaction with since her accident. On top of which Alice has never met Bella so how would she know?"

"I told her Esme, she asked me what had been going on while they were away."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett who never stopped to think before telling the cold unvarnished truth and that certainly wouldn't have Edward or Alice keen on Jasper associating with Bella.

"Yes Esme, if Jasper really did kill those four guys in front of Bella what is she going to think and if she even manages to tell anyone, like her dad…...we could be in deep trouble."

"Bella doesn't seem to care Alice, as far as she is concerned Jasper saved her from being raped and she is very grateful but I don't think it's gratitude that drew her to him. Besides this is a favor for her father. He and Carlisle think it will be a good idea and remember….."

Jasper walked in looking grave,

"Maybe they are right Esme, I did lose control, maybe I should stay away from Bella. What if I lost it again and hurt or killed her next time?"

I glanced at the others and it was clear that they agreed with his summoning up of the situation.

"If you will let me finish I was going to point out that even when you killed those four men and were in the grip of your more animal side you never drank any of their blood, nor did you harm Bella. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"That he was lucky?"

I glared at Alice,

"That despite being surrounded by human blood Jasper not only controlled himself, he also picked Bella up and brought her here where she would be safe."

There was a long silence as everyone digested this and then Emmett nodded,

"Esme's got a point, folks. Sorry Jazz, I never saw it like that and if she trusts you after what she saw then I guess we should too."

Edward still looked less than persuaded but when Alice agreed it might be just what the two of them needed he backed down.

"But even so, dinner Esme?"

"I know it won't be pleasant but it's the least we can do and it won't kill us, besides Edward you aren't invited so there's nothing for you to worry about."

From his expression I worked out that it was the fact he wasn't invited that upset him most. Edward liked to be in the centre of things but this time….Jasper was.

Jasper followed me out,

"Are you sure about this Esme? I could refuse on your behalf."

"Do you like Bella?"

"Yes, I do."

"

And do you think you are good for each other?"

"I guess so, I feel like I'm not the odd one out when I'm' with her and I know she's more comfortable around me."

"Then yes, I'm sure and don't worry, it won't be the first time we've been forced to eat human food."

He looked less nervous after this although Rosalie told me he had been practising eating and finding it really difficult but he was persevering and feeling sorry for him she had joined in the experiment.

"It's awful Esme, like eating mud mixed with excrement! He must really like Bella."

"Yes, he must so we have to make things as easy for him as we can, all of us."

I knew Alice and Edward had not been won over but there was time for that and as long as they didn't make Jasper's life difficult I was happy to give them as long as they needed. I was just pleased Jasper had finally made a connection, even if it was with a human and a fragile one at that.

 **Jasper**

I hadn't looked at rescuing Bella in that light but Esme was right. The Major had ripped the attackers to pieces and the area was soaked in the stench of spilled blood yet he hadn't touched Bella. I had learned control, or at least enough not to kill the girl being attacked and that gave me the first glimmer of hope I had seen in a very long time. I felt like a man when I was with Bella, not a monster in disguise and although she had seen the monster at work she wasn't scared of me, of Jasper the man.

I had my suspicions about this dinner, I didn't trust Bella's stepmother at all and I knew she didn't like me, neither did she approve of my burgeoning relationship with her stepdaughter although I didn't really understand why because I knew she liked the family in general. She and Esme were great friends despite Esme's suspicions about Sophie's social climbing, still, I was just pleased that Carlisle and Esme were prepared to put themselves through the ordeal of eating human food for our sakes, Bella's and mine.

Emmett thought the idea of me going to a dinner party was hilarious,

"Have you tasted human food, bro? It's like eating garbage fresh from the dump. Besides your body can't deal with it so when you leave the three of you are gonna be heaving for hours, gross!"

In the end, Rosalie got him off my back by threatening a sex free month if he opened his mouth again. That never failed, Emmett and Rose were like bunnies! If they'd been humans there would have been a houseful of babies already! I wondered if I would ever be that hungry for a woman? I had thought so with Maria but found out only just in time that I meant more to her as a commander than a lover, in fact, she had used sex to control me and I vowed that would never happen again. It had made me much too vulnerable.

Esme cooked some human food for me to try,

"You'll need to know what it's going to taste like and if you leave too much Sophie will be offended."

Emmett was right it was foul but I persevered and knew that by Saturday I would be able to enjoy my time with Bella of not Sophie's cooking. Bella seemed pleased at the thought of us spending time together, time blessed by both sets of parents although I knew she wasn't sure what Sophie's motive was.

I had spent as much time with her as I could although Sophie insisted on taking her out to buy something new for the dinner party and had insisted Bella go back to see Mrs. Anderson at the library and show that she would be back at work as soon as the bandages were off. I was just glad that she had been treated with sympathy by someone other than my parents and her father.

I planned on asking Carlisle to speak to Charlie and make sure Bella wasn't sent back to work before she was recovered and when he heard what Sophie had done, I'd overheard Sophie talking to one of her friends on the phone while I was in the lounge with Bella, he agreed to do so as a matter of some urgency.

"I'll bring it up at dinner casually. That way Mrs. Swan won't be able to get out of the conversation, she can be quite a forceful woman at times."

He got that right, she ruled the house with a rod of iron in Bella's case and had learned to wrap Charlie around her little finger. In fact, I was somewhat shocked that he didn't step in on his daughter's behalf more often but then I saw how cunning Sophie Swan could be, he hardly ever saw any of the less motherly ways in which Bella was treated. All in all the dinner party should be interesting and I couldn't wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Charlie**

The dinner party went better than I expected, I hated such formal eating, preferring to eat at the kitchen table with Sophie and Bella but my wife had slowly dragged me up to a better standard of behaviour, or so she told me. Sometimes I wondered if I'd done the right thing marrying her. We were from different worlds, her parents had travelled the world as ambassadors and she was used to high living and expensive things around her whereas I was a Hick town cop. Still, we had gotten along well in the beginning although I had lost touch with my friends on the reservation slowly since the wedding. I guess they just couldn't get along with her and if truth be told I found I had little time for fishing and hunting these days.

The problems had started when Bella came to live with us, after her accident. I appreciated it would be hard for both of them but the atmosphere in the house had changed. Bella spent all her time hidden away in her room and Sophie spent even more time out with her community work. Even an idiot like me could tell there was something wrong although I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was and neither could, or would, enlighten me.

This evening Sophie had shone as the hostess and the meal was excellent but she had put Bella and Jasper at opposite ends of the table and when I asked why she shrugged,

"Charlie, Bella can't talk to anyone but she can see her friend. I thought that would be better."

I guess I couldn't argue with that although the two youngsters didn't look too happy with the arrangement.

I think my first inkling that things were not as comfortable as I had thought was when we retired to the lounge for drinks. Carlisle asked if he could speak as Bella's doctor for a moment and I said sure wondering what exactly he had to say. In short, it was that in his professional opinion Bella needed at least another two weeks to recover from her ordeal before even thinking of going back to work.

"I happened to see Mrs. Anderson yesterday and told her as much when she asked me how Bella was and what your plans were, I hope you don't mind."

I didn't, I thought it was nice of the doctor to speak up for Bella although I was a little unsure of what plans there were, but Sophie was not amused.

"Really Doctor Cullen, don't you think that was for us as her parents to do?"

Carlisle held up a hand,

"I apologize, it's just the way things are in small towns, everyone knows everyone else but if it upsets you I certainly wouldn't do it again and I apologize."

My wife wasn't sure whether to be charmed by his apology or cross that he had acted but she decided to act graciously,

"Thank you, perhaps I'm a little overprotective towards my stepdaughter but I'm sure you understand why. After all, she has no mother of her own to speak up for her."

After that things settled back down and I wondered how Bella and Jasper were getting on in the kitchen. They had offered to tidy up and fill the dishwasher and as Bella couldn't hear the conversation it seemed a better idea for her and I could see the two of them wanted to be together which was something that pleased me.

When they came in to join us they were holding hands and Bella was smiling.

"Could I ask you a question Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan."

I nodded interested to hear what he had to say.

"I've spoken to Bella and we'd like to make our friendship a little more formal. Would it be OK with you if I dated Bella?"

I grinned, date? I hadn't heard that expression in a long time but somehow it suited him.

"I see no reason why not Jasper. Just remember her problems, she's very frail."

"I'll look after her Chief Swan, I promise."

By the time the Cullens left we were invited to their home for dinner the following weekend and Jasper would be calling for Bella officially in the morning. He would be taking her for a ride to Port Angeles to pick up a parcel for one of his siblings and thought she would enjoy the trip. Bella hung onto his arm until the very last minute and when he kissed her cheek she flushed with pleasure, my girl had it bad and I hoped he wouldn't break her heart but I could hardly keep her a prisoner the rest of her life and he knew of her disabilities so we'd just have to see.

 **Jasper**

I knew there would be trouble with Bella's stepmother the moment I felt her anger and jealousy. I still didn't know exactly what her problem was but Bella and I would not have a smooth ride if she had her way so we would have to be careful. I made it look as if I left with Carlisle and Esme then waited in the trees opposite as Bella's bedroom light went on, then her parents and finally, all the lights were extinguished before crossing to the yard and jumping onto her window sill. This was becoming a regular thing and she left her bedroom window open for me.

In seconds she was in my arms and I felt as the tension left her body. Whenever I came it was the same, she was always tense, almost afraid although she couldn't tell me what of. We were coming along with communicating using our fingers on each other's arms although because her brain injury meant she could not put letters together to make words we devised symbols for such words as Charlie, Sophie, Carlisle, happy, sad and of course love although I guess a kiss wasn't exactly a symbol! She had been watching me closely throughout dinner, noticing that not everything on my plate went into my mouth and I knew she was curious so now was the time to tell her the rest of the truth about me, and about the rest of my family although explaining might lose me her love and her trust but I didn't think so. Bella was very special. I had written it down for her quite bluntly because there was no sugar coated way of saying what we really were.

"I AM A VAMPIRE BUT I DON'T DRINK HUMAN BLOOD ANY MORE. YOU ARE SAFE WITH ME."

She took it to the window to read by the light of the moon, her slim figure silhouetted against its glow looking like a wraith in her pale robe.

For the longest time she didn't move and I wondered what she was thinking, all I knew was that she felt no fear. Then she turned and ripped the note into tiny pieces before throwing them in the bin and opening her arms to me. Her eyes shone with the same love as before she knew, the small fact of my being a vampire had not bothered her in the least, Bella was a very special girl, my girl.

I stayed as always until I heard movement along the hall then left after kissing my sleeping beauty goodbye. This time though I would be seeing her again very soon and officially. Last night had been special for me, I had held Bella stroking her arm and her hair and she had fallen asleep in my embrace feeling happy and safe, in the arms of a vampire.

 **Sophie**

I had enjoyed having the Cullens for dinner, it was only right that the two most important families in town were seen to be on friendly terms but I was not happy about this relationship between Bella and Jasper. For one thing, he would tire of her, a handsome young man like that could hardly be very interested in a girl who could neither hear or speak and was so scrawny so when things did go wrong it could make the relationship between the families strained.

Secondly, no doubt Bella would be devastated and I would be expected to pick up the pieces and thirdly, Bella's money came in very useful for those extras I needed. Of course, I wouldn't dream of using her money to buy for myself but the money I saved using hers for the gas and other things I did for her certainly helped and if those two became serious then I could wave goodbye to that. I would have to think about this, there were ways to make sure the relationship ended, it would just take a little thought. Especially as I would need to be careful no one else found out, Charlie would be livid. He was over the moon that the girl had a boyfriend and was coming out of her shell!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

I was relieved the pressure was off going back to work, I didn't feel ready for it and I was petrified at the idea of walking there and back even though I knew my attackers were dead. I had wondered what had happened to their bodies. Dad told me there was no sign of them and he had broadcast their details to neighbouring police forces. Two of the guys who had attacked me were locals who had gone missing but their mother still insisted they had gone to Seattle and not returned. Whether she thought they were responsible and had fled I didn't know but if so she was shielding them. I wondered how long it would be before she realised they were never coming home again.

Jasper called as promised to take me for a drive although Sophie insisted we were back by 2 pm which only gave us a few hours.

"After all, it was your foster father who pointed out that she needs her rest Jasper and we must not ignore the doctor's orders."

He wrote down what she told him once we were in the car and understood my disappointment but gave me a hug and once we were out of Forks I felt my spirits rise. It was a lovely morning, in that it wasn't raining, although as usual the sun was absent from the cloud filled sky.

He insisted I went with him into the store to pick up the parcel and then took me to a café where he found a booth at the back so I wouldn't feel I was being stared at with my bandaged hands and pronounced limp. Walking was still painful but I forgot it as he held my arm drawing patterns on the skin that made it tingle. In a way it was like we were talking to each other, the silly small talk people indulge in walking in public.

Once seated he took out a small pad with a Princess on the cover and opened it. Inside were written lots of words, words used in everyday speech and handed it to me then pointed from word to word,

"Bella I will add words we need."

I beamed, what a lovely thought, so much quicker than nods and head shakes and pantomime sign language that somehow my brain just would not hold onto. Then I realized I didn't recognize the writing, Jasper hadn't done this so who had. I flicked through the few pages that were filled until I found the words I needed to make the question,

"Who did this" there were no symbols, that would be too time-consuming and difficult as I had trouble with symbols and numbers more than letters.

"Rosalie with Esme. They thought it might help."

Suddenly I began to cry, the thought that two virtual strangers had taken the time to give me the power of speech back, however crudely, was humbling.

Jasper slipped round to sit beside me and held me as I wept, embarrassed when the server appeared although he acted as if nothing was amiss or at least she went away scribbling on her pad. A few minutes later she was back with a milkshake, strawberry and although it wasn't my favourite I enjoyed it as if it were the first drink I had ever had.

We sat together "Talking" for a long while. He asked me why I was so tense when Sophie was around but there were no words there to explain. The best I could do was dislike and hurt but then I had to explain quickly by shaking my head when I saw he was getting angry thinking she was hurting me physically. It just went to prove there was nothing like speech to make yourself understood but I enjoyed myself immensely, my first real date since a disastrous one shortly before my accident.

I was crestfallen when he showed me his watch, we had to leave if we were to get back in time for Sophie's deadline and although I didn't care, he did, so he drove me home.

Sophie was waiting like a mother timing her teenage daughters evening curfew which annoyed me and I was more annoyed still when she stopped Jasper at the door. I knew what she was telling him, I needed my rest when in fact I had rested more with him that morning than the day I moved here.

When Charlie arrived home for dinner I could see he was asking Sophie why I was home and she had some excuse for him no doubt but he didn't ask me and trying to explain the truth would only make things at home worse. After dinner, Sophie insisted I go up to my room for a rest and I saw she had shut the bedroom window which meant I couldn't expect Jasper to return. Charlie had opened it for me each evening because I couldn't manage the latch yet and I yearned for the bandages to come off my hands. Carlisle had told me he would take a final look on Thursday and if everything was healing well I could progress to soft cotton gloves so I could use my fingers, I could hardly wait.

I spent a miserable night, I knew Jasper might well think I was tired and needed to rest and that's why my window was shut or maybe he would have tried to get into the house another way. Sophie came in before she and Charlie went to bed to see how I was and spent some time "tidying up" although I thought what she was really doing was to see if Jasper had left me anything, like maybe a love letter? She was so nosy at times it was unbelievable.

The next morning I was up early, Jasper had said he wanted to take me to meet his family properly and although I was terrified I really wanted to get out of the house. When Sophie came into my room after breakfast with my jacket I frowned, where were we going? I didn't know of any arrangements to go out. I could see she was impatient to leave so I took it looking at her for an explanation which she thrust into my hand,

"Your father thinks you should have a girls day out so I'm taking you to Port Angeles, there's a meeting first but then we can go shopping and you can have your hair cut, it's a mess."

I tried to grab her attention, but how could I explain I had plans, but we were already at the door and she wasn't in the mood for listening to anything I had to say. If it had been her idea I might have dug my heels in but as it was my dad's I didn't want to upset him by seeming ungrateful so unhappy, I went along. She or my dad must have called Jasper and told him, maybe even last night and maybe that's why he had stayed away.

The meeting was boring, everyone stared at me when we arrived and I was sat at the back with my book to" amuse" myself.

The short meeting lasted all morning and I was bored, thirsty and hungry by the time we finally left. The restaurant was awful, Sophie saw some old friends and we were forced to join them, or she was and I was pushed to the side to struggle alone with the meal Sophie ordered for me. A knife was out of the question and eventually one of the servers came over to help me, much to my embarrassment. All I wanted to do was to go home, I was sure this was not the day Charlie had envisaged for me.

In the salon I had to take a stand when Sophie got the books out and stated, pointing to curly designs that would make me look like an old woman, that I liked my hair straight. although it wasn't easy with no words possible. In the end I won but it put my stepmother in a foul mood and I was relieved when she cut the day short although it was after five before we got home, just in time for me to lay the table for dinner!

Charlie appeared to try asking me if I had enjoyed my day but Sophie distracted him probably with questions about work and what a shame it was I wouldn't let her restyle my hair! After clearing up with her I went to my room to see the window was still shut so when dad came up to change I got him to open it. I think he realized something was wrong and stayed, picking up the pad to talk to me.

"

Are you tired Bella? I did wonder if it might be too much for you, a girl's day out but Sophie insisted."

I looked at the words and I could feel my anger rising, she had manipulated both of us and the frustrating thing was that I knew she would do it again. She had wanted to keep Jasper and me apart for some reason although I had no idea why. I just hoped he understood or I could lose him and I didn't think I could bear the thought of that, I'd rather die.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Jasper**

When I arrived to pick Bella up the house was deserted and I wondered what had happened. It could be that Bella was hiding from me or had changed her mind but somehow I doubted that. Her window had been shut the previous evening which had made me wonder if perhaps our date had gone better for me than her but again I knew that was not true, Bella had been happy with me and sad when her stepmother had refused me entry on our return. I still wasn't sure what her problem was but I thought it might well be her doing that Bella was not here to go out with me again.

I had considered going to find another way in but Sophie seemed restless and as I was spending a lot of time with Bella and hoped for even more, I had gone hunting with Emmett. I didn't want the slightest possibility that thirst would make things difficult or uncomfortable even though I knew I wanted Bella the person far more than her blood.

When I explained that the house had been deserted the family was disappointed although Alice and Edward were still nervous at the idea of a human becoming close to them. I think what worried them most though was me, could I be trusted with a human female? What were my intentions? All I could tell then was that Bella made me feel alive and I seemed to do the same for her, as for the rest, we would just have to wait and see.

Of course, Alice hated not being able to see Bella's future, that worried her, was her gift fading? I knew since I became friends with Bella that she had found it increasingly difficult to see my future either and even the family's wasn't as clear but no one knew why.

Eleazer, when asked said he had never heard of a gift fading from a vampire but he would certainly do some research into the idea which unfortunately for Alice seemed to intrigue him. Of course, Edward couldn't wait for his first meeting with Bella,

"It will be great for her because she will be able to converse with me quite easily."

That annoyed me greatly and I avoided him as much as possible, I never liked his gift in the first place, finding it intrusive and the notion of him tramping around in Bella's private thoughts was not one I cared to think about.

I rang that evening but unfortunately Sophie answered and I knew straight away she was not happy to hear from me.

"Yes, Jasper? Is this important only we were about to sit down at last? It's been a hectic day."

"I just wanted to know if Bella was OK, I had arranged to meet her today and there was no message left for me and I only have six more days vacation left."

"Oh! How silly of me, I do apologize, it must have slipped my mind. Her father thought a day out with me might cheer her up and to be truthful, she needed a little TLC, her hair was such a mess. Anyway, she's fine. Was that all?"

"Will she be in tomorrow? I'd like to bring her to meet my family."

"Really? Are you sure that's wise? She gets so flustered around strangers and although she knows your foster parents I don't think she has met your foster siblings yet. Perhaps you should give her more time to settle back into things."

"I told Carlisle and Esme I was bringing her to the house today, they'd be most upset to be disappointed again."

There was a long pause and I knew I had called her bluff because when she spoke again her voice was much colder.

"Very well, I'll make sure she knows you are coming. What time shall we say? 10 until 2 perhaps? I think that's quite long enough under the circumstances."

She was still trying to pull the strings but this time, I wasn't prepared to allow that.

"Oh, I think Carlisle will soon let me know when he considers Bella needs to rest and I'm sure both you and Chief Swan will be happy to be guided by him but thank you for your concern. I'll be there at 10."

I put the phone down noticing that in my temper my grip had tightened and the phone's plastic casing now sported a long crack.

I told Esme what Sophie had said and saw her frown, that expression sat oddly on her face, the only time she usually frowned it was mock and usually directed at Emmett although Edward had received the same recently.

"I really don't know what's gotten into her recently. She's usually so caring and sweet although as I said I do think that perhaps she is a little more conscious of status than is necessary. I thought she found having a disabled daughter living with her hard but why she should set against you so I cannot imagine and to "forget" to let you know she was taking Bella out seems very strange. I'll see if I can find out, for now, you just worry about Bella."

I made sure to be waiting early outside the Swan house in the shadow of the trees to make sure Bella's step mother didn't try to spirit her away again. Charlie arrived home just before 10am after a night shift so I collected my car and followed him to the door.

"Jasper, I thought you were taking Bella out yesterday but I was glad Sophie changed things to take her out herself. It can't be easy a young woman who can't communicate and who must need…..well you know."

I nodded more interested in getting Bella out of there feeling her tension and stress than trying to explain to Chief Swan what a bitch his wife really was!

When she saw me behind her dad she pushed past him and flung herself into my arms almost crying in relief and I swore to myself that I would never allow her stepmother to come between us again, whatever it took. I held her watched in amused satisfaction by him and cold spite by her then saying goodbye I took her arm and led her down the steps and into my car. Not until we had driven away from the house did Bella begin to relax and even then she was so tense that all I could do was to pull her as close as I could and try to help calm her. She was almost as wound up and upset as when I had come across her in the recreation ground and my hatred of Sophie Swan grew even more bitter.

I pulled over before our driveway and she crawled into my lap like a terrified child needing reassurance so I held her and stroked her arm tracing the patterns she loved to feel until I thought she was calm enough to converse. I took out the Princess pad and opened it pointing at Sophie's name. The volume of hatred and anger that poured from Bella surprised even me and I wondered just what the bitch had been up to. When I pointed at Charlie's picture she just felt sad and frustrated. I guessed he was ignorant of his wife's tricks and Bella was probably unsure if or how to tell him.

I began to write,

"Sophie is trying to keep us apart but I promise you she will not succeed. Now that I know what she is doing I will find a way around her. Do you want me to tell your father?"

She looked at me with a sad expression then shook her head, she was scared he might take Sophie's word over hers, well I would start to keep a record and find evidence if necessary.

"Do you still want to meet my family?"

She hesitated and I knew she was frightened so I was about to suggest we leave it for another day when she suddenly nodded having decided probably that it couldn't be worse than being with her stepmother and I thought and hoped that she would be pleasantly surprised.

When we pulled up at the house she was slow to join me and once at my side clung to me like a little monkey. The family had decided not to overwhelm her by greeting her at the door all together and I felt her sigh of relief when she recognized Esme as my mom opened the front door beaming and giving Bella a short hug of welcome. Bella had stiffened slightly but she knew Esme, and understood Esme liked her and accepted her disabilities so she smiled in return and stepped inside rather like a lamb walking into a lion's den.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Bella**

I had been so afraid Jasper would not come the following day that I did not sleep, tossing and turning, grasping his written promise to my breast like a talisman against the growing malevolence I felt towards myself from Sophie. Why couldn't I just leave? I cursed my own stupidity if my brain would only start firing again if I could speak and hear or only write I could look after myself or at least defend myself against evil and it seemed all around me these days.

I needed my Knight more than ever but he did not come that night though I waited by the window looking for him and wondering what the bitch had told him this time if she had bothered to say anything at all.

When I saw him standing behind Charlie I couldn't help myself. Almost crying in relief I fell into his arms and when we were finally away from that dreadful place and alone all I wanted was for him to keep driving, away from Forks, I didn't care where but then my senses returned and I calmed. Leaving was a dream but at least I had the reality that was Jasper, the only thing that kept me sane.

I had baulked at visiting his home, there were strangers to meet and I hated meeting people for the first time knowing I would either see pity or shame. So many people found it hard to be around those who were not as they were, especially those who could not communicate and I knew many people seeing me for the first time imagined me to be mentally slow.

After all, who but an idiot couldn't speak? Jasper had promised me it would be OK, that he wouldn't leave me and from the reception I received after my attack I knew this family was different although I hadn't realized quite how different until the other night, vampires!

The crazy thing was that I felt no fear when I was in their company, not Carlisle or Esme, not even Rosalie who had been so kind to me despite my nervous behaviour around her. But there were three more of the family to meet and that was three opportunities to be disappointed, just because some of the family had been kind and accepting it did not necessarily follow the others would be too.

I was relieved when only Esme met us at the door and found myself stiffen less when she gave me a welcoming hug. It had been a long time since I had been hugged like that and I had missed it. Sophie's spiky clutch and air kisses were not the same at all and my dad had never been one to show much emotion, he'd left that to Renee and now she was gone…

The house was large and beautiful, full of light and air and when I was shown into the main living area I gasped, it was the size of our house but then I guess there were a lot more people living in it who needed the space. Two figures sat on a white leather couch reading and one, Rosalie stood up to welcome me smiling and taking my hand although I got the impression she would have hugged me too if she thought I would have allowed it yet she held back so as not to overwhelm or frighten me. I smiled back and she turned her attention to the other, another girl, equally as pretty but in a dark elfin way.

This girl looked like a supermodel and I felt shabby and ugly in contrast but Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly and the girl smiled so dazzlingly that I couldn't help but return it. She shook my hand as I pressed closer to Jasper and held out a sheet of paper.

"Hi my name is Alice and I just know you and I are going to be friends Bella."

I read it feeling a little more overwhelmed and Jasper nodded to them and pulled me away up a sweeping staircase to another floor. Was I about to meet the other two, Edward and Emmett?

I wasn't sure I was ready for that but I needn't have worried, instead, he opened a door and walked in taking me with him. This must be his bedroom and I looked around in wonder. There was a huge glass wall in place of a window which looked out across the back …..well it was hardly a yard more a meadow really which ended in a creek, a shining ribbon of silver where a break in the clouds allowed the sun to shine down on it. Twirling around I saw a battered old leather recliner and shelves and shelves of books. They drew me to them and I looked for permission to touch them only to find Jasper grinning as he beckoned for me to join him.

As I did so the sun filled the room with a warm light and I stopped stunned to see that every inch of visible skin was glistening, he looked like a statue made of diamonds. I reached out tentatively and touched his face, it felt the same, cool and slightly hard but smooth and silky. Where my fingers touched the glitter it disappeared only to return again when I moved them. I was captivated, I don't know how long we stood together like that, only that when the sun went in once more I was sad.

I looked through the books, mainly history and most of those on the topic of warfare. I wished I could ask him why that interested him so much but like a lot of things wishes did not often come true for me. There were paintings on the walls, mainly horses this time and when I looked closely at them I recognized his signature, he could paint too! Were there no ends to the talents of my Knight?

I had seen the guitar but knowing I couldn't hear it I had passed it by. So I was somewhat taken aback when Jasper picked it up and motioned for me to join him. I did so nervously, he knew I couldn't hear so why? He motioned for me to sit on his lap and then put my hand on the body of it and began to play. I couldn't hear the sound but I could feel it through my fingers as the wood vibrated and made up my own sounds to go with them. Who else would have thought to do all this, show me his world, his passions, and make me a part of them?

I felt him tense and looked up to see a stranger standing in his doorway looking at me with the strangest expression, part puzzlement, part frustration. He continued to look at me for some seconds and I felt my calm contentment begin to melt away but then he smiled and walking in held out his hand. I looked at Jasper who smiled encouragingly although I could tell he wasn't as fond of this man as he was of the girls.

The stranger, Edward or Emmett I didn't know which looked around when I continued to hesitate and finding a sheet of paper on Jasper's desk scribbled briefly and then handed it to me.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward, Jasper's foster brother. I'm sorry to have startled you but you threw me somewhat. I don't usually have a problem communicating with people. You, however are different, most curious. Anyway, welcome to our house, you are most welcome."

I looked up and nodded taking his hand briefly and with a nod to Jasper he left. As he did so I noticed a smug look on Jasper's face and he hurried to explain handing another sheet with a few words written on it.

"You confounded Edward. Well done."

When I glanced back at him puzzled he handed a longer explanation. Vampires had gifts and Edward's was mind reading but he couldn't read mine.

I was relieved at first if I communicated with anyone I wanted it to be Jasper but then I thought why? Wouldn't it have been nice to be able to communicate even if only through a third party? I wondered why he couldn't read my thoughts, was it something to do with the brain injuries I received? Was I doomed to spend my whole life unable to do more than nod, smile, and point like a mechanical toy?

Of course, Jasper picked up my mood and cuddled me and as I felt his lips on my forehead I began to relax again although I also wondered what it would be like to be kissed, really kissed, by him, a passionate hungry kiss that would lead to…...who knew where.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Emmett**

I had stayed out until Alice had met Bella and then decided the best thing to do was to act normal. I was well aware that my size was intimidating so I sat in my chair with Rosie on my lap watching one of my favourite movies, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, that Rutger Hauer really cracked me up as the King of the Vampires and the cute blonde Buffy, well I wouldn't mind seeing her try her luck with say…... Jasper maybe.

We were aware of Bella's heartbeat and the way it raced when Edward stuck his nose in. He just couldn't wait to meet her and prove how he was the only one who could talk to her. So when he came back downstairs looking crestfallen I had to fight down the urge to burst out laughing, just for once he was as useless as the rest of us. Except for Jazz of course, he'd found a way to communicate with her and I guess understanding her emotions helped with that.

"Ouch! You really crashed and burned bro!'"

Edward frowned then decided to take it like a man.

"Yes, I don't know why but I couldn't hear a thing. I wonder why? She's a pretty little thing, a bit scrawny for me but I guess under the circumstances…."

He wandered off to find Alice and a few minutes we heard footsteps on the stairs, she was coming back down, it was show time for me and I was terrified! Rose gave me a squeeze then unfolded from my lap and went to help Esme in the kitchen. She was cooking lunch for the human and I sure hoped it tasted better than it smelled but then all human food smelled like crap to us.

 **Bella**

I was almost there, just one more member of the family to meet, Emmett. Jasper had told me he was big but soft as a puppy so I thought I was prepared….until I actually saw him. He wasn't big, he was huge, well over six foot with the kind of muscles you only usually saw on a Russian Body Builder! I stopped on the bottom step as he turned to look in my direction relieved to feel Jasper close behind me.

There was a short silence then he raised an eyebrow and grinned,

I could see his lips moving but no sound and then he whipped out a huge board with a picture of himself being stalked by a figure that looked remarkably like me. Under it was written,

"I just love these vampire movies, how about you Bella?"

Unable to help myself I burst out laughing and the tension dissolved which seemed to relieve Emmett as much as me.

Esme came to see what the noise was about I assumed, after all with a body that size Emmett's laugh must be booming. She beckoned for me to join her and along with Jasper whose hand I still held tightly I went through into the kitchen. I could smell the spicy tang of Italian food and breathed in deeply before it occurred to me just how odd it was to think of vampires cooking but Esme had done this just for me and as I sat down to eat I felt tears of gratitude pricking my eyes. She and Jasper joined me and using his word board and a pad and pencil we held a lively conversation during my meal. Somehow they managed to make me feel completely at ease and I marvelled at the contrast between this and the meals I suffered through at home alone and in silence.

 **Jasper**

I had been almost sure Bella would soon find herself relaxing with the family although I knew it would take more than the one visit. While Sophie did her best to make things as difficult as possible for us and of course my work schedule meant time wasn't as plentiful as I would have wanted we did manage to spend a lot of time together, especially once her house was quiet at night although I was very careful to do nothing that Charlie would have objected to, except of course for spending the night in his daughter's room without his knowledge and holding her in my arms all night while she slept.

Her parent's evening with our family went about as well as I expected and thankfully only Rosalie and Alice appeared for dinner. the others had made their apologies for missing dinner and only Rosalie and Alice appeared later, Emmett and Edward having gone hunting. Sophie was delighted with the house and of course, Esme and Carlisle, having never been invited over before and discussed the expensive furniture and artwork although she was somewhat taken aback by Carlisle's father's wooden cross in the hall until it's history was explained.

"How wonderful to have something so old still in the family Esme"

If only she had know it was contemporary with her host!

Alice charmed her with talk of the latest Paris fashions but Rosalie said very little to her preferring Charlie's company. When Sophie saw how we included Bella in all the conversations using the word board and scribbles she seemed amused.

"You really are so thoughtful but it must be frustrating when Bella just sits there with all those thoughts rattling around in her head."

"Oh, we try to guess what she might be thinking and then ask her, it's actually not that hard."

Sophie looked at Rosalie sharply hearing the sarcastic undertone that my sister didn't try too hard to mask. Charlie looked uncomfortable and I could feel his guilt being shown up by virtual strangers. We had taken more time and effort to communicate with his daughter than he or his wife and although I knew he worked hard I still felt he had neglected Bella and wasn't sorry he was finally seeing it.

After that, I tried to get Bella out of her house as much as possible and finding herself befriended by Alice and Rosalie and liking them too meant I had allies when I was working. Charlie took me to one side to tell me how impressed he had been by the effort the family was making but again what he meant was he should have been doing the same but he still assumed Sophie was much closer to Bella than she was in reality. There had to be some way to open his eyes to her spite and cruelty but it would take some careful thought. I couldn't afford to upset Charlie and get myself barred from the house. Of course, Bella was old enough to do as she pleased but it was not my intention to cause a rift between her and her father.

One night when I had been held up at work until really late and Charlie was on night shift Sophie refused me entry to the house,

"It's far too late Jasper, you really should think of Bella's reputation."

"Then could I see her on the porch for a few minutes? She did get my message about being delayed didn't she?"

"Standing on the porch in the middle of the night in the pouring rain is a ridiculous notion, I thought better of you young man. Now please go before I am forced to ring the station and report you for making a nuisance of yourself. Personally, I can see only one reason why you continue to pursue my stepdaughter like a dog after a bitch in heat and I don't like it."

With that, she slammed the door in my face.

I felt my rage growing and heard my own feral snarl building before I was grasped and pulled off the porch and into the forest secure in Emmett's grip only because he had taken me unawares. I had been so angered by Sophie's attitude and words I had been blind to my surroundings. As I began to struggle he talked quietly into my ear,

"Calm down Jazz before you do something you'll regret. Rose spent the evening with Bella and she was fine."

I choked out a question,

"Did Bella get my message?"

"Yeah, Rose told her. That woman is a piece of work, she feigned embarrassment and told them it had slipped her mind. It was Rose's idea I wait for you just in case you got the bum's rush."

"OK Em, you can let me go, crisis averted."

Emmett's huge arms freed me and I heard him chuckle,

"You were never gonna rip her head off but you might have caused a scene. As far as Bella's concerned you're a pussy cat."

LHe was right although I certainly didn't feel like one, but that bitch was pushing me to my very limits. However, I was grateful for Emmett's words and his and Rose's belief in me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

I hated it that Jasper had to work, it meant I was alone so much, especially as dad was still not happy about me going back to work. I didn't like my job at the library. Once Mrs Anderson took over all the joy had gone out of it and the thought of walking home again terrified me but I couldn't stay trapped inside this house, especially with The Bitch so I decided to ask Charlie to help me get another job. Then I saw in the local paper that he was looking for a cleaner at the station, it would mean I could be close to Jasper and I would feel safer there than at the library.

I wrote down what I wanted to say and waited until after dinner, longing for the same atmosphere I always felt at the Cullens during dinner. Here, I just felt awkward, left out, and unwanted, and although Charlie had tried having a pad and pen handy Sophie always made it so difficult to find space to write that either he or I gave up. I was already angry with her for "forgetting" to give me Jasper's message that he would be working late knowing how disappointed I would be having sat waiting for him. Thank goodness Rosalie had visited and told me, much to Sophie's annoyance, she seemed to delight in making me feel depressed.

As soon as the main course was over and Sophie had gone through to fetch dessert I thrust the sheet of paper into Charlie's hand and sat back tense to wait for an answer hoping he might tell me before The Bitch got back with whatever creation she had whipped up today. Sometimes our dinner was more like a state banquet than a family affair and I knew my dad longed for the familiar and comforting sometimes, as I did.

He stared at the paper then looked at me a little sadly before taking a pen from his pocket and scribbling something at the bottom. I knew from his expression that the answer would be no and I wasn't wrong. I read his reply.

"I didn't know you were aware of the cleaners job Bella. I did discuss it with Sophie but as she pointed out it wouldn't be good for you, with no independence from us at all. I do worry about you going back to the library though and I think you worry about it too. Your hands and feet are healed now but you haven't mentioned it again. Tell you what, I'll talk to Sophie again seeing as you brought the subject up."

A beautifully manicured hand appeared on my shoulder and I knew The Bitch was reading Charlie's note at my back, why couldn't she just go away and stop sticking her pointy little nose into everything?

I screwed the note up quickly and stood, almost knocking her off her feet, the dessert she still held wobbling dangerously then turned and ran upstairs slamming my door behind me and throwing myself on the bed, tears running hot down my cheeks. I wished Jasper was here right now, I knew he would come later but I needed to feel his arms around me, the comfort of his body close to mine.

 **Charlie**

I watched Bella go with a long sigh, Sophie's eyes narrowing in anger.

"That girl needs to learn some manners, Charlie, you have no idea how she treats me when you aren't here and there's no excuse for such behaviour, she isn't an idiot, just a spoiled brat who relies on getting her own way because of the accident."

This was the first time Sophie had been openly hostile to Bella and it shocked me although thinking about it I guess I had tried to ignore the unhappy atmosphere in the house putting it down to the two of them learning to get along. Now, I had to make a stand, one way or the other.

"You never said anything before, what's Bella done?"

Sophie sat down hard in her chair spooning dessert into two bowls and handing one to me before answering my question.

"You really don't see it do you, Charlie? Bella resents me, she always has and I know she would be much happier if it were just the two of you here. She treats me as an outsider as if I don't belong and am only here under sufferance. I've tried Charlie, really I have but I can't go on like this, made to feel unwelcome in my own home. I'm sorry Bella had the accident, I'm sorry Renee died, but she has to learn to live again, to stand on her own two feet and having Jasper Hale, along with his family mothering her isn't helping. I love Esme dearly but you are going to have to tell her to back off. Bella would rather be there than here despite all we do for the ungrateful little madam."

I stared at her, what was she saying? Bella had finally started to live again with the help of Jasper and his family.

"Isn't it better that Bella has friends? After all, I know it's not been easy for you having another woman in the house, and my daughter at that."

"Your daughter doesn't appreciate anything I do, I don't measure up to her sainted mother."

I bristled at that, I had never praised Renee to Sophie, neither had I run her down much, she and I may not have made a go of it but she had done her best to bring Bella up and made a damn good job of it but before I could say anything Sophie was already past that,

"I'm sorry Charlie but I am not her mother and I have no wish to take Renee's place when all I get are scowls and sullen behaviour. I try to keep her within the bounds of good behaviour and manners especially around our friends but it's not easy. Bella needs to understand she cannot use her disabilities as an excuse for surly behaviour and upsetting attitudes, she needs some boundaries, and if she is ever going to be independent then she needs to understand she has responsibilities. A job, contributing to the family home, and most of all a little loyalty."

Seeing an opening I dived in,

"She asked me about the cleaners job at the station."

Sophie snorted,

"Of course she did, working for you is an easy option for her, safe and comfortable, besides it means she can make cow eyes at Jasper Hale all day every day. I'm not even sure he's a good influence on her."

"Bella isn't a child Sophie."

"Oh really? You wouldn't know it from her behaviour. Bella isn't capable of independent living right now. It's like having a difficult teenager in the house and I've just about had enough. We had a nice life before she came along, now all we do is worry about her and tiptoe around so as not to upset her. I don't think I can do it much longer Charlie."

So, that was it, Sophie had come to the end of her tether with Bella. Now if she had said this earlier on I could have understood it much better. Bella had been very hard work when she first arrived and I had been impressed with the effort Sophie had made but now? Bella was more her old self yet Sophie found that harder to get along with.

"Maybe we should have a family conference, see if we can't sort things out that way. After all, I can hardly just give up on Bella, she is my daughter."

Sophie looked at me hard for a few seconds,

"Very well, but I will not be treated like crap in my own house."

"You write down your difficulties and I'll ask Bella to do the same….. with a little help."

"Help? You mean Jasper? I wouldn't necessarily trust what he says Charlie. He's very biased after all and I know he doesn't like me, he thinks I am too hard on her."

I sighed,

"OK, I'll do it with her, if you trust me that is?"

She didn't answer me immediately but her lips were tight and she went towards the kitchen stiff-backed with tension.

"No, we'll sort this out together, each one saying what they really feel."

"And Bella is going to do that how exactly Sophie?"

She turned back to me with a bitter twisted smile marring her pretty face,

"Oh, I have no doubt she can make herself understood…...when she wants to that is. In the meantime ring Jasper and tell him it's not convenient for him to visit tonight Charlie, this is family business and HE is not family."

This was going to be a really happy evening in the Swan house I could see!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Charlie**

I felt like I was in the middle of a war zone as we sat at the table, the three of us with pads and pens and Bella clutching the word board Jasper and the Cullens had devised for her. All I had told her was that Sophie felt we needed to have a family meeting. Her expression told me Bella didn't see Sophie as family which made me feel even more uneasy.

Jasper had been concerned when I explained we needed time to sort out a few problems at home but he understood that he was not directly involved in whatever was going on. He wasn't happy, he was very attached to Bella, but that couldn't be helped and I knew Sophie would have hit the roof if I hadn't asked him to stay away. Bella wasn't happy to hear he was to be excluded but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she did rely on him an awful lot these days and although I knew he liked her a lot there was no reason he couldn't just decide to up and leave one day, it wasn't as if they were engaged or anything.

Bella came downstairs sullenly and took her place at the table not looking at Sophie or me and sat with her head down, she wasn't going to make things easy. As head of the house, it was up to me to start the ball rolling so I tapped the table, the vibration getting my daughter's attention, and once she was looking at me I slid a sheet of paper over to her. It explained how I understood there were problems at home between her and Sophie and that we needed to work them out.

She read it then slid it back and stared at me ignoring Sophie who watched her intently.

I sat back startled that she should choose such an emotive word.

"You think Sophie hates you?"

Bella read the question and nodded firmly, this was far worse than I had thought but I waited to see how Sophie would react to the accusation. She picked up a pen and began to "See what I mean Charlie? Even now she's ignoring me."

I put a hand up to stop her and reached across to take Bella's hand with my other beseeching her with a look to tell us something.

She glanced down at her board and touched a word….. unhappy. I nodded, I knew she was unhappy, it couldn't be easy for her unable to communicate but she had to make more of an effort, after all, we couldn't read her mind!

"Unhappy about what?"

She read my question but continued looking down until I put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to gaze into her eyes noting they were filled with unshed tears. Sighing I wrote again.

"You can't hide from everything Bella. Now is the time to tell us. What are you unhappy about? Are you frightened of going back to work? Is it the memory of the attack? What?"

I saw her stiffen with resolve then point at Sophie.

"Sophie? You are unhappy with her? Why Bella? She wants to help you, we both do."

Bella's fist came down on those words and she shook her head violently then pointed at Sophie again and touched another word….hate!

I watched as Sophie made sure to write very slowly then read her words over before pushing the pad towards Bella.

"You have no idea how much I have sacrificed for you young lady. Both your father and I have done all in our power to make you feel welcome and safe here in our home. If you don't like my manner towards you then perhaps you should ask yourself why. You walk around as if the world owes you something, you ignore me, you hide in your room and when I do manage to persuade you out you act as if you are doing me a favour. I have never met such a selfish, self-centred, and unpleasant girl in my whole life and if you hate it here so much then maybe you would be better off in some halfway house."

I sat back, rocked by Sophie's last words, did she really want Bella out of here so badly she would put her in some home? I shook my head, this was getting way out of hand. Quickly I wrote down my own thoughts and slid them across to Bella, speaking to Sophie at the same time.

"I'm not sending Bella anywhere and certainly not to some institution, she's my daughter and she stays for as long as she needs our support."

Sophie's eyes flashed dangerously, she was livid now and she got to her feet knocking her chair over as she did so.

"You always side with her Charlie and frankly I'm sick of it. This is my home, my life, my family, you and I. I never signed up to be nursemaid for some selfish child who does nothing but make my life a living hell. I won't stand here to be insulted and treated like crap by her any longer so you decide who is more important to you Charles Swan, me or her."

With that ultimatum she strode out slamming the door behind her hard enough to bring some plaster down above it and leaving me in stunned silence.

Bella had felt the vibration of the slamming door and turned to look at me nervously. I had no idea how things had gone so badly wrong so very quickly. My daughter looked like she was ready to run too but I had to know what was really going on so I wrote a short plea,

"Bella please, I need to understand what's going on here."

She started to shake her head then seemed to think better of it and nodded reluctantly.

It took over an hour for her to try miming words and using those on her board and then I only understood that I had been missing a lot, a hell of a lot. Sophie hadn't been doing the things she had led me to believe or at least not with the good grace I imagined if Bella were to be believed but I still didn't have anything like the full story or even enough to confront my wife with. All I knew was that if we couldn't sort this out then all our lives were going to be ruined.

I could see Bella was exhausted and knew I couldn't push her any further tonight. I got the impression that Jasper knew more than I did and decided the best thing to do would be to see how much he would be willing to tell me. I smiled and gave Bella a hug, feeling her slight body tense as I did so, did she think I would take Sophie's part without finding out the truth?

I sent her up to bed with a short note promising to see what I could find out tomorrow after talking to Jasper and to Sophie herself and promising her that she had a home here for as long as she needed or wanted it. I wasn't sure that comforted her much from the sad smile she gave me but she did lean over and kiss me on the cheek, something she rarely did these days.

After pouring myself a stiff drink I added another for Sophie and took them upstairs bracing myself for more trouble but my wife was already in bed and asleep or feigning it unwilling to talk any more tonight so downing both drinks I grabbed a shower and slid in beside her but things had changed I could feel that. Something had soured and I wasn't sure I could salvage things. All I knew was that I wanted to know the truth about what had been going on here.

First thing in the morning I would talk to Sophie, luckily I wasn't at work, and then I would drive to the station and have a word with Jasper before deciding what to do about the situation. I hated feeling I was the only one who didn't know what was happening in my own home and determined to put that right as soon as I could. Even having made that decision I found it hard to sleep and the house seemed noisier than usual, creaks and groans amplified by the strong wind and the sound of the rain pounded loudly on the bedroom window which didn't help me sleep.

When I finally did doze off I dreamed of Sophie and Bella confronting each other across the dining table, Sophie's face creased in a sneering smile while my daughter beat the wood with her fists in impotent fury. I felt helpless, torn between the two of them but unable to make that first step towards either. Then I saw Renee watching from a distance and I knew she was deeply unhappy. She had always been Bella's champion and had disliked my new wife intently. It wasn't jealousy, Renee had made the decision to leave me years before I met Sophie, she just thought the latter selfish and two faced. I had ignored her jibes over the years but even Bella had visited less often since I remarried and I knew she didn't like her stepmother very much. I guess I had hoped things would be different when the two were living together permanently, that Sophie would prove to Bella she could be her friend but it seemed I had been fooling myself and now it was time to stand up and be counted before I lost them both.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I had respected Charlie's wishes that I stayed away this evening but there was something going on and I was worried about Bella so once I knew the house would be quiet I made my way through the rain to the house. Before I got close enough to hear anything I could feel Bella's misery and anger and speeded up, jumping through her bedroom window to find her crumpled up at the foot of her bed sobbing silently, her fists clenched and wrapped in so much emotional pain it almost knocked me to my knees before I could brace myself.

She sensed my arrival as always and turned to look at me holding out her hands in supplication. I fell to my knees at her side and folded her against my wet jacket soaking up her misery and calming her while my own anger threatened to bubble over at any second. I thrust it back down, now was not the time to lose it, not with her parents so close by. I needed to know what had happened before making any decisions or taking any actions.

It took me almost an hour to calm Bella sufficiently to converse and even then her hands shook violently with suppressed emotion. She motioned agitatedly, she wanted me to take her away from here…now. I nodded but wrote that I needed to know what had happened, I would have to leave a note for the Chief, I couldn't just vanish with her unless he was the one who had done this to her and I doubted that. I knew he loved his daughter for all his faults and seeming blindness to his wife's true character.

It seemed Sophie had thrown down the gauntlet and Bella felt guilty at the thought of breaking up her father's marriage even though she hated Sophie and thought she was bad for Charlie. She wanted to leave, that way her father wouldn't be forced to make a choice he might regret later. I pointed out that leaving wouldn't solve his problem but she was begging me to take her away using gestures and expressions that together with her emotions were tearing me apart and eventually I agreed, unable to stand seeing her in such pain any longer.

I wrote a short note addressed to Charlie explaining that Bella had alerted me using her emergency signal and I had come over to see what the matter was early this morning and as she was so distraught I had taken her out of the situation for a while. It wouldn't do anything for my relationship with my boss but that wasn't a priority, my only concern was Bella and her well being.

Leaving the note propped against the vase of flowers in the middle of the dining table where it would be readily noticed I took Bella's hand and led her out into the darkness and away from the house to the trees. I was glad something had urged me to bring my car tonight although I could have carried Bella to our place quickly enough. She was already upset and shaking and I wanted to get her in the warmth and security of our house as soon as possible. It never occurred to me that Carlisle or Esme might have a problem with me bringing Bella to the house, I knew they understood there were serious problems at her place and with her stepmother if not her father.

Once in the car, she fell into my arms again and I held her tight calming her using my gift so I could drive back with her head on my shoulder, her hand clutching mine so tightly I could really feel her grip, even the ridged scars left by her attackers on that soft warm skin. It felt good to be a comfort to her, a rock she felt safe clinging too.

I was a different person around Bella and I knew I loved her, that she was my soul mate, but there was one hurdle still to be overcome and I couldn't put it off much longer. She had a right to know the truth about me, the whole truth, consequences be damned. I couldn't wouldn't, live a lie with the woman I loved more than life itself.

 **Charlie**

My night had been plagued with nightmares and I was no closer to a solution now than I had been when I closed my eyes. Sophie's side of the bed was empty and cold, she'd obviously been up some time and I showered quickly bracing myself for the confrontation I knew was to come. In the kitchen she sat drinking orange juice and nibbling a piece of toast, a steaming mug of coffee and more toast waiting at my place opposite along with a ripped envelope and a sheet of paper placed deliberately beside it.

I slid into my seat and picked it up recognizing Jasper's neat to handwriting, what the hell was this? When I finished reading I put it back down and glanced at my wife who scowled back.

"Well? No comment? Aren't you bothered that your daughter's boyfriend came into the house during the night and spirited her away? I admit personally I'm relieved, it's saved a lot of unpleasantness and a nasty scene Charlie."

"Really? I take it you are glad Bella's gone?"

"Yes, I am. You didn't see it did you? She was coming between us Charlie and you were so blinded by compassion you failed to see what was happening. So yes, I'm glad and I'm making a stand right now, Bella is not welcome in my home any longer."

I got up and dumped my breakfast down the waste disposal before turning to answer my wife.

"I have to go to work but I plan on finding out what is really going on Sophie so is there anything you would care to share with me first? Anything I should know? Other than your ultimatum that is."

She glared and for the first time it struck me how spiteful she could appear.

"No, I think I covered it all last night but before you decide to take her part just remember…...I am your wife and you owe me some loyalty after twelve years."

I didn't bother answering that, just collected my gun from the cabinet and grabbed the cruiser keys before leaving just preventing myself from slamming the door in annoyance and frustration. I was beginning to feel the first real stirrings of distrust and even perhaps dislike for the woman I had called my wife for twelve years. It was cop instinct but something told me that Bella was the wronged party here and I was determined to get to the bottom of the puzzle before it drove a wedge between my daughter and me,

I wasn't surprised when Deb's told me that Jasper had called in sick that morning, he was certain to be looking after Bella but I was surprised to find Carlisle waiting outside my office to speak to me. I motioned for him to precede me and we sat facing each other across my desk.

"Carlisle, I assume this visit has something to do with my daughter? Is she at your place?"

He nodded looking uncomfortable but then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm sorry if it seems we are being partisan here Chief but we could hardly refuse Bella refuge. She is very unhappy right now."

"Yeah, I know. Did she find a way to tell you what happened last night?"

"Enough for Jasper to understand that you wife would prefer it if Bella was no longer residing there."

"Yeah well Sophie said some rather unkind things to Bella. I know there are problems between the two of them but I get the feeling you know a lot more of what's been going on than me, you and Jasper that is."

"This is difficult for me Chief Swan, I consider both you and Sophie friends but I am concerned at some of the things Bella has been subjected to by her stepmother. Nothing physical I hasten to add, I think Sophie is too intelligent for that, she does seem to have been very clever at manipulating the situation but I don't expect you to take my word for it. Esme and I would like you to visit Bella at our house. Jasper and she are trying to put things together to show you Bella's side of the story. Would that be acceptable?"

I nodded grimly,

"I take it Bella is staying with you for now?"

"We have made it clear to her that she is welcome to stay for as long as she needs and wants our help and I really hope that is not going to drive a wedge between us, I value your friendship but I cannot stand idly by and watch a grave injustice."

In a way, I was relieved that Bella had such good friends, people she could rely on, but it should have been me she came to not strangers and that hurt.

I agreed to visit once I had things at the station organized and Carlisle left on a short and somewhat cool handshake. I wondered at his calm acceptance of my daughter with all her problems but then it explained much of her attitude to the family. They were the only people who treated her like a normal human being since her accident, much more so than even myself. Guilt kept me company the rest of the morning and instead of heading home for lunch I asked Deb's to ring my wife and tell her I had business at the doctor's house, a cowards way out but I just didn't want a fight with Sophie before I knew all the facts and it would come to a fight I was sure of that fact if nothing else.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

Everyone was so kind to me when we reached the house and I was soon settled in Jasper's room with a hot drink. I felt at home here, safe and wanted. The Cullens were like family to me, accepting and warm, unlike my stepmother. I couldn't stay there any longer although I knew it would hurt Charlie. I would miss my dad but not the atmosphere or Sophie's cold cruelty and I knew if I stayed I would be forcing my dad to decide between us and that was unfair. I was an adult with my own life to lead difficult as that might be but at least now I had Jasper who loved me and wanted to take care of me.

Once we were alone he gestured for me to try to sleep but I was wide awake now and I could tell from his demeanour that he had something on his mind. For a moment I wondered if I had been wrong to put my trust so firmly in him but the doubt was short-lived as I gestured for him to join me on the recliner Esme had made up into a bed for me when I arrived. He carried with him a pad and pen and indicated he wanted to tell me something very important so I nodded and watched as he began to write, his body tense and his expression wary.

Bella,

You know that I love you and want to be in your life permanently and I know how you feel about me but I have to tell you the truth about myself. I cannot let you make such an important decision without all the facts so please bear with me as I tell you the terrible truth about my history. I can only hope that what you read will not have you running in fear and loathing from me. If you feel that you cannot stay after you have read what I am about to write I want you to know that I will respect your decision and I promise you will never be in any danger from me."

I tense, I already knew he was a vampire who had once lived on human blood so what else could there be? Surely anything else could only be secondary to that and he knew I understood and accepted that fact. Noticing his hand, the one holding the pen, shook slightly I took his other hand in mine and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked up at me and smiled but it never reached his eyes and then I was swept up in his narrative.

I read about his human life, the proud, courageous warrior and then his transformation at the hands of the Mexican woman Maria. For a second I felt a twinge of jealousy but as I read on that turned to a simmering anger. How could the bitch treat him so? A man she professed to love?

By the time he finished telling me his story it was light outside but I was trapped within the tale, the horror and pain of it, and continued to stare at the words for a long time. It wasn't until I felt him pulling his hand away that I came back to the present. He had mistaken my long silence for revulsion and of course he was right but the feelings of anger and contempt were not aimed at him but at her, Maria, his sire.

I found he had left my side and stood by the door, a look of such loss and pain on his face that I leaped up and went to him pulling him into my arms and kissing him hard to show I loved him and nothing had changed about that. Slowly his body relaxed into mine and he returned my kisses, my body tingling all over as I felt the need for him blossom into something deeper and more hungry. We stayed like this for some time and then there was a change in his demeanour and he pulled back to indicate to me that there was something more he wanted to say and wondering if there was anything left I didn't know about him, it seemed unlikely.

 **Sophie**

I'd heard something in the early hours and peering out the bedroom window I saw Bella sneaking out with Jasper Hale and smiled. Did she really think he would want her full time? A good looking young man like that who could have his pick of females? Ones that were whole and unscarred mentally and physically? He might want her now, was probably sleeping with her on a regular basis but he would soon tire of the novelty. Still, it played into my hands, I didn't want the little bitch here causing a rift between Charlie and myself and ruining the comfortable life we had.

On the other hand, I wasn't willing to give her a clear run, she deserved to suffer for the hurtful things she had insinuated about me and the fact my own husband now looked at me uncomfortably. Oh no, I wasn't going to sit back and let her have it easy. Nor was I going to let Charlie off the hook so lightly, I was his wife and he should have taken my part not hers.

I waited until he had left for work knowing only too well he would probably skulk off to the Cullen house at the first opportunity he got then sat down and planned out my strategy. Nothing could be proved against me, Esme might think I was a little harsh on Bella but she also knew I had little experience with teenagers and would cut me some slack. I refused to lose her friendship and the status it gave me in town.

When I finally had my story straight I picked up the phone and dialled Esme's cell phone, she was the one I wanted to speak to, not one of the children or Carlisle and she answered almost immediately but I could feel the tension in her voice.

"Oh Esme, I'm so relieved I got through to you. Have you heard from Charlie yet? I take it Bella is with you?"

"Yes, Jasper bought her here earlier but we haven't seen Charlie yet. I think Carlisle went to speak to him at the station, just to let him know Bella is OK."

"Thank goodness, I was so worried. He was furious last night and I wanted to give you a heads up. He's not happy with Jasper and I have to say I don't really blame him."

"Jasper? Why?"

I hesitated as if unwilling to go on but then continued after a suitable pause.

"Well, Charlie feels Bella has changed since she became involved with Jasper. She is rebellious and agitated and that worries us both greatly because it has made the atmosphere here at home extremely unpleasant. Now I'm not saying Jasper has done anything deliberately although whisking her out of the house in the middle of the night isn't exactly the action of a responsible person. It might be better if you and Carlisle were to demonstrate you think Bella should sort out her problems with her family rather than just running away from them. After all, we are all Bella has now her mother is dead."

There was a long silence as Esme considered my words and I wondered if playing the family ticket would strike her as much as I had anticipated it would. She was very strong on family commitments even though her own family was such an artificial one.

"I see, I wasn't aware that Charlie felt that way. I understand that family is important, of course I do Sophie, but Bella was so terribly upset I could hardly send her away. I don't think Jasper is responsible for any problems you are having with Bella though, he would never turn her against her father."

"But he doesn't approve of me I take it? That's most unfair, he's judging me without knowing me or the difficulties of taking on another woman's child, especially a seriously disabled one who has always felt I was an intruder."

I waited for a response rapping my fingers on the table top admiring the new nail polish color I had applied only the day before and thinking about Bella's ragged and chewed nails. That girl had no dress sense and no style and while I could have helped her she made certain I would not by her attitude.

"I think it might be best if Charlie speaks to Bella here first Sophie but if he wants her to go home with him I certainly won't stand in his way. It's very difficult for all concerned and as the adults, it is down to us to make the first moves to solve any problems."

"Of course, and I am trying. I admit I lost my temper a little last night but not without provocation I might add. I just think it should be the family who sorts this out, this family, no offence intended of course."

"None taken. Oh, I think I can hear a car pulling up now. Let me see…."

So, my dear husband hadn't taken long to get over there!

"Yes, it's Charlie's cruiser."

"Please don't tell him what we have spoken about Esme, he would be very angry if he learned I had passed on his private thoughts about your son."

"I'll be diplomatic Sophie I promise."

I put the phone down satisfied that I had done all I could to upset Bella's little plans…... for now


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

I knew it wouldn't be long before Charlie came looking for me but I didn't care any longer. So long as I had Jasper at my side I knew I was safe, he loved me and that was all that mattered to me but when he sank to his knees in front of the recliner and began to write something on a fresh sheet of paper I frowned feeling puzzled. Then he handed it to me.

"Do you understand what I just told you? What I was, what I am?"

I nodded and gestured that it made no difference to me what he had been. To me he was still my knight in shining armour and always would be, to put it simply I loved him. I didn't need to find a way to explain my feelings to him, he could feel them and he smiled looking both humble and relieved.

 **Jasper**

I had been terrified waiting for Bella's response to the horrific things I had told her about myself. She had been so accepting of my vampire nature but surely the knowledge of the terrible things I had done must affect the way she felt about me? I could have tried to keep my secret, my past, from her, but that was no way to keep her love. I had to give her all the facts and pray she would see me for the man I now was and forgive the monster I had once been and there it was, that simple acceptance I had wondered at from the very beginning. She had made my life complete, seen through everything to the man who loved her more than life itself.

I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering at the hands of her stepmother any longer. My vampire nature screamed at me to kill the bitch before she could hurt my mate again but I knew that wasn't the answer. I had to offer Bella the alternative, a life away from all that, with me. I wanted Bella for my wife, to stand beside me for all eternity but I still hesitated, a coward to the very end I guess.

I wanted her so badly I could taste it and I knew she felt the same but it could wait, I wanted to do this properly and there were more urgent problems to be dealt with first. I had heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside the house and knew he would have to be faced now but whatever happened I would be there at Bella's side to protect and support her although he wasn't the real problem, just blind to his family problems. The important question was, would he believe us if we told him of the tricks Sophie had pulled on his daughter? Love could be blind, I of all people understood that only too well, but we would try.

 **Charlie**

I got the feeling the family was less welcoming than usual although they were, as always, polite and greeted me courteously. While I was settled into a comfortable seat by Rosalie, Esme went to tell Bella I was here. There was no pretence that they were ignorant of the reason for Bella's flight here with Jasper. In fact, Rosalie asked me how Sophie was feeling this morning and if she had reconsidered her words to Bella. It was disconcerting to know that this family knew the Swan's dirty laundry but there was nothing I could do about it. Carlisle made his study available for us to speak in private but both he and Esme had made it clear that they wanted to speak to me afterwards and they were not as neutral when it came to Bella's situation as I would perhaps have liked.

"We understand this is difficult for everyone Chief Swan but Isabella came to us looking for refuge and we offered it. We have no quarrel with you or your wife, how you handle family matters is, of course, your own affair and neither of us would presume to tell you but as Bella is an adult and capable of making decisions regarding her own future we will abide by her decisions."

I nodded but I knew they felt I was somehow to blame for this mess and if truth be told I guess I was in a way. I should have stepped in earlier when I saw there were problems at home instead of hiding my head in the sand and praying they might go away on their own. At work I could cope with any situation, no confrontation ever phased me but at home? I guess I didn't want to be the same man, I wanted a quiet life and as a result, I now had an awful mess to sort out and little idea who or what to believe.

 **Jasper**

Hand in hand we went slowly downstairs to face him only to find Carlisle had offered him the use of his study to give at least the illusion of privacy.

"I've told Charlie that Bella will not be asked to leave if she wants to stay Jasper but I think you should consider his feelings when you speak to him, remember he is Bella's father and he does love her very much. What you and Bella choose to tell him about Sophie's actions is down to you but remember she is his wife and he will feel loyalty towards her too."

I explained to Bella by gestures and emotions as best I could and she smiled taking Carlisle's hand to thank him for his support and understanding and I felt a difference in her. Gone was the frightened and lost little girl I had first met. This Bella was more confident, stronger, and determined. There was also a fire inside her, she was more angry than frustrated now and I thought to myself that Sophie might just have met her match at last.

I nodded smiling at him,

"I've never faced a prospective father in law before. Thanks for the advice and the support, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. Just keep your cool son, we're all very proud of you right now."

Again I nodded wondering if they had expected me to run amok and kill Charlie's wife for her cruelty to my mate, I also wondered if they knew just how close I had come to doing just that last night when I found Bella a crumpled heap on her bedroom floor.

The Major wouldn't have hesitated and even the old Jasper wouldn't have given it too much thought but now…. Now I felt like a new man, the man Bella saw when she looked at me, the protector, the gentle, thoughtful man that perhaps I had once been when human.

 **Charlie**

Carlisle ushered Bella and Jasper in and then disappeared closing the door softly behind him. I indicated that the two should sit down, unsure how to start the conversation but I was saved the bother as Jasper held out a hand.

"I don't want to argue with you Chief Swan, neither does Bella, but she doesn't want to go back home, she wants to stay here with me and I'm happy with that."

I looked at his outstretched hand and then gestured non-committally,

"I see. Perhaps it might be a good idea to find out just what the problem really is before making any drastic decisions. So far all I've heard is Sophie's side of things and even she isn't going into great detail while Bella seems reluctant to talk to me at all. Maybe you can explain or get Bella to. I'm beginning to feel like the only one who doesn't know what the fuck is going on and frankly that is not acceptable."

Jasper didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed at that merely turned to Bella and scribbled down what I had just said. For the millionth time, I wished Bella could hear what I was saying and answer me instead of having everything written down and then trying to guess what she was trying to say in reply. She read his words then looked at me and I was startled to see a spark of defiance and anger in her eyes. She grabbed her word board and began to communicate. It seemed she wanted Jasper to tell me what he knew and I guess that would be easier although again I was uncomfortable with him knowing more about the situation than me.

He sat back nodding and began to speak, slowly and hesitantly at first but as he realized I was prepared to listen without interruption he speeded up. The picture he painted of Sophie was alien to me, not the woman I had married and known all these years. The petty little tricks he accused her of seemed out of character although something had deeply upset my daughter. Was it the treatment she had received at Sophie's hands as they alleged or Bella's attitude to her stepmother that was at fault? My daughter had never liked my wife, she had always seen her as an outsider, had that attitude hardened since her accident? Was Bella taking out her frustration on Sophie and blaming her for it? Or had I married the chameleon he painted who could turn from angel to devil in a heartbeat? I really didn't know what to believe right now but something had to be done.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

I hadn't expected Bella's father to listen so quietly and wondered just what he was thinking when I finished speaking. I could feel his uncertainty and confusion and remembered Carlisle's words and my own thoughts. Could he get beyond his love for his wife to see what she really was? And if not what were we going to do about it? I didn't want Bella to be estranged from her father knowing how much they loved each other although if I finally plucked up the courage to pop the question then Bella would have that decision to make. Becoming a vampire to stay with me for eternity would necessitate abandoning her father for good.

"You'll excuse me if I find all this a little hard to swallow Jasper."

"I understand, but it is the truth Chief Swan."

"And you've actually seen all of this?"

"No, not all, not much myself but I've seen how upset Bella is and I see no reason for her to make such things up. Some Rosalie and Esme have seen for themselves, like Sophie leaving Bella alone in the mall and not giving Bella my messages. I also know she has taken Bella out knowing I was coming over and not bothered to tell me."

"I see the whole mall incident differently, Sophie was trying to give Bella some independence and I doubt she was far away, as for taking Bella out and the messages that could just have been forgetfulness. Besides, Bella could have refused or at least put up some resistance and it seems she didn't."

"Unless Sophie lied to her and told her she had contacted me."

"Be careful young man, that's my wife you are accusing of being a manipulative liar and you have no proof. I want to speak to Bella alone."

I wanted to object but when Bella discovered what Charlie had said she agreed smiling at me reassuringly as I reluctantly left the two of them together.

Carlisle's study being the only place in the house where privacy from vampire hearing actually existed I had to explain what had been said to the others. Rose was outraged that Charlie should question Bella's honesty but both Esme and Carlisle understood his dilemma better.

"I think it's going to take more than a few accusations Jasper but it's for Bella to decide what she wants to do and for us to stand by that decision."

I didn't like it although I knew he was right, it was Bella's family, her life, hence her decision.

They weren't alone for long but I was startled when Charlie announced that Bella was going home with him.

"Bella's agreed to have this out with Sophie once and for all and I need to get to the bottom of the story. I'll let you know once she's free, I know you'll be anxious to see her again Jasper but I'm sure you will accept that it must be the family that sorts out the problem and honour Bella's decision."

She took me to one side and communicated her determination to face Sophie once and for all. When I offered to go with her for support she shook her head and I understood she was now strong enough to stand up for herself, this was her fight and she was ready for it so I nodded my acceptance although as she left I felt suddenly very uneasy and alone. It seemed I needed Bella as much as she needed me and knew I wouldn't feel whole again until we were back together.

Carlisle sensed my unease and took me to one side,

"I know you want to follow them but you have to accept Bella's decision to do this alone Jasper."

I nodded not sure he was right but then the phone rang, it was the station and they needed me. There had been a hit and run outside of town and the scene needed to be run before it began to rain again. Cursing I grabbed my keys and left knowing I could be tied up for hours but helpless to do anything about it. I knew if Bella found herself in trouble she could always ring the house and someone would go to her aid although I hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

 **Bella**

I felt stronger than I had since the accident and anger fuelled it. How dare Sophie try to turn my dad against me? The bitch would pay for that, I wasn't going down without a fight even though I was sad that Charlie hadn't believed me right away. I understood it was difficult for him in the middle as he was but I had never lied to him and he knew that. She had taken advantage of my disability and my weakness to try driving a wedge between us, well it wasn't going to work, I would prove to him what a bitch she really was, let her dig her way out of that!

We were silent on the way back, he couldn't write as he drove and I couldn't hear him if he spoke so we were both lost in our thoughts. I saw the curtain twitch as we drew up and knew she had been looking out for us, had one of the Cullens warned her we were on our way back? The door opened as we approached the steps and she stood there in the doorway glaring at us, ready for a fight. Would she really try to prevent me from going inside? I tensed but then Charlie's arm on mine stiffened and I saw he was listening to something, probably his personal radio. He pushed me up the remaining steps and into the hall as Sophie stepped aside just enough to allow me to pass then ran back down to the cruiser. So, it was going to be me and the bitch, alone! So be it.

She ignored me striding into the kitchen and picking up the mug that still steamed on the counter top. Then she turned and flung a notepad in my face which I caught just in time.

"Don't think you'll be staying Isabella. Your father doesn't believe or trust you. After all since your accident you've been behaving very strangely and it's clear to him that you are the problem here, not me. I can wrap him around my little finger you scheming selfish little bitch and I will win this fight easily. So, start packing, in a few hours you'll be headed for a home with the rest of the ***retards*** and I'll have my nice comfortable life back."

***I know this word will offend you and everyone else but I feel it's the kind of thing Sophie would say at this point. If you have a better idea let me know.***

 **Charlie**

I offered to go in but Deb's said Andy had everything under control so I decided to leave them to it and sort out my own problems. As I opened the front door I heard a strange noise and then a scream followed by the sound of furniture crashing to the ground. Racing into the kitchen I came to a halt unable to believe what I was seeing. Sophie was on the floor covered in coffee and trying desperately to fight Bella off. My daughter had her hands around Sophie's neck and was trying to strangle her, a feral look on her enraged face.

I picked her up by the arms and pulled her free throwing her into the corner of the room and turned to my wife who was huddled by the stove fighting for breath and looking terrified. She staggered into my arms terrified and sobbing and as I held her close trying to comfort her Bella struggled to her feet, her fists clenched in temper. I didn't need to hear any more or see anything else, Sophie had been correct all along, Bella was the one with the problem, not my wife.

I settled Sophie on one of the dining chairs and grabbed Bella's arm before she could reach the door picking up a pad and pen from the floor where they had fallen, a page ripped to pieces was scattered under the table and I wondered if Sophie had tried to reach Bella before she attacked. I scrawled two words across a fresh page.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!"

Bella read it and shook her head spitting in Sophie's direction and pulling free of my grasp. Then she wrenched open the kitchen door and disappeared into the garden, going I had no idea where, but then right now neither did I care. My only concern was for my wife who looked like she might need medical attention which would bring the fight out into the open something I really wanted to avoid if possible although there was no way Bella could ever come home again, she was too much of a threat to Sophie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Charlie**

I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen after helping Sophie upstairs to shower. She had refused to go to the ER or to let me call the doctor although I didn't really blame her for the latter, after all, Carlisle wasn't exactly neutral where Bella was concerned.

When Sophie came back downstairs wearing a robe open at the neck to show the dark bruises forming on her throat I made her a warm milk and sat down beside her taking her hands in mine and gazing into her tear-reddened eyes still dilated by shock.

"I'm really sorry that I doubted you darling but I promise you I have seen the truth with my own eyes and won't again. Whatever happens, Bella won't be coming back."

She smiled wanly and rubbed her forehead,

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I tried, really I did, but she just won't listen. I don't blame her so much as the accident, it must have affected her brain."

My wife's voice was weak and croaky but she patted my hand gently,

"I'll be fine, there's no need for this to become public knowledge, let's just pretend it never happened. If you can find somewhere that will take Bella then we won't need to worry about her any longer. Do you know where she went?"

I had assumed she would make her way back to the Cullens but then Sophie told me I should warn them what had happened,

"It's not fair to leave them in the dark Charlie, she might snap again if they confront her about anything. You call and warn them, I'm going to lay down, I feel a little faint."

She waved me off when I tried to help her so I rang and spoke to Esme who was shocked to hear of Bella's attack on her stepmother.

"Bella isn't here Charlie but I'll send the boys out to look for her. Is Sophie OK? Should I ask Carlisle to visit?"

She understood when I told her that Sophie felt a little awkward under the circumstances but made me promise if I were at all worried about Sophie I would ring immediately.

 **Esme**

I had no idea what had happened at Bella's, only that she was out alone and upset. Calling for Alice and Rose I sent them off to find her and bring her back here before going to find Carlisle in his den. They were shocked and I knew they didn't believe that the attack had been all Bella's fault, they would be gentle and understanding with her. Carlisle was more worried about Jasper's reaction once he was told and Edward and Emmett were dispatched to the station to listen out. If Edward heard anything to suspect Jasper might have heard the news they would head him off before there could be any bloodshed and it would take all their strength if it came down to it. Hopefully, Jasper would remain in the dark until he arrived home when we could manage the situation more easily, especially as Bella would hopefully be here by then.

"Once we know what really happened we can decide what to do."

Carlisle looked at me curiously,

"Do?"

"Yes, do you really think I'm going to allow Sophie to get away with this."

"You don't know that Sophie did anything Esme."

"Of course, she did, she hates Bella, you forget I've seen some of her attitude towards the poor girl. Charlie needs to know the true Sophie Swan and I, for one, intend to make sure he does. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

My husband gave me a long suffering look, he knew that tone of voice.

"I thought we had decided to let Bella and Charlie work things out by themselves Esme."

"Well, that didn't work so it's down to us."

He sighed and nodded smiling faintly,

"OK, as soon as Bella and Jasper are home safe we can ask Edward to go over to the Swan house and do some eavesdropping but it may not be easy to get proof of Sophie's duplicity."

"We will, there has to be a way. I wish Alice or Rose would ring to say they found Bella, I'm so worried about her."

Ten minutes later Rose rang to say they had found Bella walking along the main highway towards the house extremely upset and very tired. She hadn't tried to tell them what happened but climbed into the car readily enough and they would be home shortly.

When they arrived Bella was clinging tightly to Rosalie's arm. I knew the two girls had grown close, Bella saw my daughter as a sister and decided not to push things but let Bella tell her story in her own time. I made her a hot drink and settled her in Jasper's room hoping he would be home soon. The only thing Bella was concerned about was if he had heard what happened and was mightily relieved when I shook my head in response to her mimed question.

When he finally rang to ask if we had heard from Bella at the first opportunity he got I explained she was here and fine, waiting for him when he finished his shift. I knew he would probably work too fast now in order to get home and find out what had happened but happy at the thought he would be where we could keep an eye on him and not attempting to find out from Charlie or worse yet Sophie herself.

 **Bella**

I had shocked myself by my actions but I was sick of Sophie and her cruel words. Unfortunately now my dad thought I was the liar and would never believe me so I couldn't make him understand what a horrible cruel person she really was. The thought of him spending the rest of his life tied up with someone like her upset me but seemed beyond my control. I had fled the house in shock and started running then walking towards Jasper's house because it was the only place I knew I would be welcomed and safe.

It was further than I had thought and started raining once more but I trudged on my mind a whirl of thoughts. I would never go back there, I would never let them send me to a home either. I would ask Jasper to turn me into a vampire like him and hope with extra senses I might find it easier to make my way in the world. I hoped Jasper would go with me when I left Forks which I planned on doing really soon but if not…. My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder and I whirled around to see Rosalie smiling at me, Alice peering out of the driver's door of Emmett's truck and waving when I saw her.

Rose put a comforting arm around my shoulder and led me to the truck pushing me in between her and Alice. I instantly felt loved and at peace, had they come looking for me or was this just a lucky coincidence? While Alice turned the big truck around and drove back to the Cullen house Rosalie tapped a few words on her phone and handed it to me.

"Charlie phoned and told us a load of bullshit. We're with you."

I cried with relief reading those few simple words and her arm tightened pulling me closer to comfort me while I felt Alice's comforting hand pat my leg.

Once in the house I looked for Jasper but he was still at work. Esme explained that Edward and Emmett were keeping an eye on him in case he heard what had happened and I understood the danger to everyone if he had and acted impulsively. I wasn't stupid, he was gentle and sweet with me, yes, but he was a vampire and I knew he was also very protective of me. If he'd heard what had happened he might well have gone straight to the house.

He wouldn't have believed I was the one responsible and I was suddenly scared at what he might have done. I hated Sophie but that didn't mean I wanted her dead and if he had lost his temper with my dad there he too might have been hurt. Suddenly I felt very guilty, my actions could have resulted in death and discovery ruining everyone's lives in the process.

I shut myself in Jasper's room waiting edgily for his return and hoping my dad wouldn't turn up here in the meantime. I couldn't bring myself to explain everything face to face but I did try to put together what had happened and did my best to make Esme understand although I wasn't sure how well I succeeded. She promised to tell the others and hugged me reassuringly before leaving me alone once more. The food smelled good but I was too tense to do it justice just picking at the edges as I stared out of the window glad that I could see the turn off for the drive from Jasper's room and willing him to come home soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Sophie**

Well, I'd finally gotten what I wanted, Charlie had seen his precious daughter as a monster with his very own eyes, it couldn't have been more perfect if I had engineered it myself. Bella was finished, the bitch was out of my life and that of her father and our lives could go back to normal. True I would have some work to do in order to bring Esme and the others back to my side but there was plenty of time and they could hardly take her part now she had brutally attacked me. Looking in the mirror I thought the bruises looked spectacular. Being almost strangled hadn't been in my plans but it was worth it, I had stunning visual proof that I was in the right.

When Charlie came up a little later he was very solicitous bringing me a brandy and some ice cream for my sore throat, a strange combination but one I wasn't going to complain about under the circumstances. He sat beside me as I ate the ice cream slowly making sure he could see how difficult it was for me to swallow.

"I really don't know what to say, Sophie, it was such a shock."

"I know darling and while I tried to protect you from the worst of Bella's actions I suppose you have a right to know the truth now."

Slowly, haltingly and with many pauses to sip delicately on my brandy I wove a story of Bella's emotional cruelty to me and her sometimes violent rebuffing of every act of friendship I made. Every story she or that bastard Jasper had told Charlie had a new twist putting me in the right and those two in the role as the antagonists.

His face was white and strained as I finished speaking and lay back on my pillows exhausted and tearful.

"I began to think she might try to kill me, Charlie, she was so vicious and hateful towards me in the end. Maybe you should consider having her examined by a psychiatrist, she needs help. A spell in a hospital or something before she does something that can't be covered up."

He nodded reluctantly,

"I think you might be right Sophie and it is for her own good. As her father, I have to do something although she's going to hate me for it."

"Better she hates you than ends up incarcerated for murder."

I lay awake as Charlie snored softly beside me although it had taken him a long while to fall asleep locked in the horns of a dilemma but I knew he would do the right thing, his conscience wouldn't allow him to do anything else and that little bitch would be locked up in a psych ward well away from us, a perfect outcome, especially for me although I would miss the extra money I had been syphoning off from her account all these months.

I had made a note of every incident that Bella could complain about in my journal which was safely locked away from prying eyes. All I needed to do was to rewrite it changing the emphasis to put Bella in the wrong. I could probably add a few more where she threatened me to get more money and spent it on painkillers or something, another nail in her coffin and it would explain very nicely where the money I had taken from her account had gone. On that pleasant thought I finally fell asleep myself smiling despite my pounding head, stiff neck, and sore throat.

 **Edward**

I grimaced, I hadn't expected it to be so easy in the end but Charlie's wife had given me everything I could have needed or wanted. The others would be delighted there was physical proof that could be handed to Charlie. All we needed to do was to work out exactly how to do it. I hadn't seen where Sophie kept that damming journal or and details of the bank account where she held Bella's money although from her thoughts it was a sizeable sum. These were problems we could overcome though, a quick search of the Swan house should reveal all. Emmett was all for breaking in there and then when I explained what I had heard but I prevented him,

"We should go home and tell the others, decide the best way to tackle this. The good thing is that the proof exists, it's just finding it and the best way to present it to Charlie."

We ran back to the house to find everyone waiting livid with Sophie and Charlie and feeling sorry for Bella. This became intensified once I explained everything I had read in Sophie Swan's thoughts and the things we had heard her say.

"Sophie is really talking about having Bella committed? Is that possible Carlisle?"

He shrugged at Esme's question,

"Anything is possible, especially as Bella cannot defend herself very easily and if Sophie chooses to make a complaint about the assault. Of course, eventually the doctors would discover Bella isn't a danger to anyone but it might take a long time and I can't see Jasper allowing that anyway."

"Me either."

Emmett rarely got really pissed off but I could hear his thoughts loud and clear and they were mirrored by the others.

Before anyone could say anything Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I felt a shiver run down my spine when I saw the expression on his face.

"That bitch is going to die."

Carlisle motioned and he, Emmett and I made a lunge at our brother catching him just in time and pinning him to the floor.

"Jasper, you kill Sophie Swan and you'll make things worse for Bella, think son."

I could already feel lethargy sapping my strength as he used his gift to weaken us and suddenly we were thrown across the room as he threw us off like rag dolls. As he made for the door we heard a crash and turned to see Bella standing on the top step a book in her hand and another lying open on the floor at the bottom, the noise that had gotten our attention.

Jasper hesitated fists clenched and jaw working as Rose and Esme stepped forward only to be waved back by a dazed looking Carlisle. He knew the only person who could get through to Jasper right now was Bella, anyone else standing in his way was going to get hurt or worse.

Only when he sagged and took the stairs at a run to join her did any of us relax, the crisis had been averted for now at least. Leaving Bella to calm her mate, for that's what he was we all recognized that, the rest of us went to sit down and come up with a plan of action.

"We need to act fast Carlisle. I don't think Sophie will let Charlie leave the situation for long, she wants Bella out of the picture as fast as possible."

"How could she? Poor Bella."

Rosalie sounded almost as angry as Jasper had looked and I realized with a shock that I too felt the anger of the injustice being perpetrated against an innocent girl, a girl I found a liked a lot.

My attention was drawn back to the conversation when I heard my name mentioned.

"Edward, I want you and Alice to find that journal before Sophie destroys it, the bank account too. Esme will ring Sophie and get her out of the house with the excuse she wants to talk about Bella. Sophie won't be able to resist thrusting the dagger in a little deeper. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Charlie, see if I can find out when he plans to act. Rosalie, Emmett, you stay here with Jazz and Bella, I don't want them getting involved, he can't be trusted and I don't know if she can keep him controlled without help."

I decided to go back to the Swan house and keep an eye on things and Alice came with me, both of us disgusted by the treatment Bella had received at the hands of a woman she should have been able to trust.

"I think I'd have tried to strangle her too if I'd been Bella. Once Charlie finds out the truth I think he'll be looking for a new wife."

"Well, then I guess it's down to us to make sure he finds out. As soon as the coast is clear we go in. For now, I'll just listen in, who knows I might get a clue or two."

Alice and I settled down in the shadow of the trees that fringed the back yard to wait.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Charlie**

I had expected Carlisle to approach me about Bella, or maybe Jasper, and I knew that in all fairness I should warn the family of the possible danger they were exposing themselves to so when the doctor asked for a meeting I agreed readily enough. We decided on neutral ground, a private booth at the back of the diner which was almost empty mid-afternoon. He was there when I arrived and stood to greet me although the hand he held out was cool and noncommittal.

Once the server had been with our drinks he began by telling me that Bella was fine and welcome to stay with them until this mess could be sorted out.

"Mess? You mean Bella's attack on my wife? She's lucky Sophie doesn't press charges, Dr. Cullen."

"Did she tell you what caused the outburst?"

"Does it matter? Is there any excuse for a physical attack that has left my wife with serious bruising to her throat? Bella is dangerously out of control doctor and I intend to have her examined by a professional, with or without her consent."

Carlisle sat back looking unhappy,

"I don't think Bella is mad if that's what you are getting at Chief. Unhappy and frustrated yes but not mentally ill."

"And that's your professional opinion I take it? I didn't know you were a mental health care specialist."

"I'm not but I am an outsider Chief Swan and sometimes we see more than those who are so close to the situation. There is something I would like you to do."

"Oh? And what's that? Talk to my daughter? Listen to a pack of lies planted in her head by others? Listen, Doctor Cullen, I appreciate you wanting to help but I'm not sure you aren't too close to the situation. Sophie seems to think that a lot of Bella's problems have been caused by your foster son Jasper. Just what is his background? Few kids enter the foster care system without a lot of baggage, is she right?"

He studied me for a long time,

"You know Jasper, you employed him. Do you doubt him?"

"I didn't until now but something has changed Bella and don't blame it all on the accident and losing her mother, there's more to it than that."

"Yet I sense you are unhappy at the things you have been told. You aren't convinced that Bella is the only one to blame for what has happened. Blaming Jasper is an easy way out. I won't lie to you and tell you he is an angel, he and his twin sister Rosalie lost their parents in a horrific accident some years ago and it affected them both but neither are manipulative liars nor is your daughter and I sense you know that."

"So, you're saying my wife is the liar? Be careful Doctor that's a dangerous path to be treading."

When we parted I had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to hold off calling in a specialist for one day although how I would explain such a decision to my wife I had no idea, she would be expecting me to have acted by this evening. I couldn't even explain to myself why I had agreed, just that something in my cop radar was telling me there was more to this story than I had yet discovered, not that I thought for one moment that Sophie was lying to me….

 **Sophie**

When Esme rang to ask if she could visit my initial reaction was to refuse, tell her I was feeling too weak and ill but she sounded so solicitous that I decided to allow it. I wanted to know what Bella had said to the Cullens and what she planned on doing next and Esme would be the best person to ask. She came bearing home-made chicken soup to soothe my throat and a bouquet of flowers which she fussed around putting into water before making us coffee and sitting down to ask me how I was feeling.

I answered cautiously still not sure how far I could trust her but she seemed genuinely worried for my health and after a while, I began to relax a little. I still didn't say too much about what had happened, feigning embarrassment at being attacked by my own stepdaughter and instead asked after Bella. It sounded like she was having a great time at the Cullens with Jasper backing her innocence.

"She did attack without provocation Esme, it was such a shock. I know you haven't approved of some of my actions with regard to Bella but I never did anything I didn't think would help her. I love Charlie and I hated the thought she was breaking Charlie's heart with her behaviour. Being around such independent people as your foster children didn't help, they don't understand how damaged Bella is as a result of her accident although I know their intentions were of the best."

I did wonder if Esme might jump to their defence, she was very protective of the youngsters she and Carlisle had taken in but instead, she suggested I might like some fresh air.

"We could take a drive out to the diner on the main highway, I know you love the ice cream dessert there and it would be good for your throat if you feel up to it that is."

I raised a hand to my throat, touching the dark bruises there but she merely smiled and handed me a small package done up in a ribbon. When I opened it I found an exquisite silk scarf,

"That should hide the marks, Sophie. I chose the colour to compliment your eyes."

Wrapped around my throat it did indeed hide the bruises and it was a beautiful shade of honey brown which would go well with my newest outfit. Deciding that I like the idea of being fussed over I agreed leaving a note incase Charlie came home to check on me at lunchtime.

 **Charlie**

I was taken aback to find the house empty when I called in at lunchtime worried about Sophie but when I saw the flowers and read the note I had to smile. Sophie may have thought the Cullens had taken Bella's part in this but it seemed she hadn't been altogether right. I didn't think she had been gone long, the house didn't feel empty and the back door wasn't properly locked which was unlike the usually security conscious Sophie but then she had been very shocked by Bella's attack and probably wasn't thinking straight. I was glad she was being looked after by a friend as good as Esme Cullen.

As I drove off I thought I saw a movement in the upstairs landing window and stopped again but then noticed the window was open just a crack and realized the breeze had stirred the drapes, I was getting jumpy! Once back at the station, I didn't have much time to think about my wife or daughter. There had been an accident in the town centre, a pedestrian had been knocked through the air while crossing the street and Eddy was on scene waiting for the emergency services so I went to join him hoping it wasn't as bad as Debs made it sound.

 **Sophie**

I had a wonderful afternoon and by the time Esme dropped me off I felt we had mended any rift between us even though she hadn't said anything overtly hostile regarding the situation with Bella. Perhaps she was having second thoughts now she saw how I had been marked by Bella's attack. That meant less support for my step daughter and possibly Esme would even speak to Carlisle and tell him what she had seen, his backing would make having Bella committed so much easier.

 **Charlie**

When I got home for dinner Sophie was back and looking so much better for her outing with Esme which was a relief. While Carlisle didn't seem totally convinced of Bella's guilt Esme according to Sophie had been a pillar of support.

"I really think she might persuade Carlisle to help out with a consultation for Bella, Charlie. Did you get through to anyone today?"

When I told her I'd been too busy, the excuse I had decided on as the least likely to upset her delicate as she was, her face fell.

"Are you having second thoughts, Charlie? Because I have to tell you that there is no way I could have Bella back here. I'm scared of her Charlie, of what she might do if she loses her temper with me again. I think I was lucky this time, you came in and saved me. Next time might be different."

She looked genuinely scared and I had to admit I had felt the same myself after seeing the rage in Bella's eyes.

"No, I haven't changed my mind honey, it just got really hectic and as Jasper wasn't in today…."

She snorted then rubbed her throat,

"No, I suppose he's busy telling everyone that I'm the wicked witch and Bella a poor misunderstood creature with a wicked stepmother."

I pulled her into my arms to comfort her and felt her begin to relax although, for myself, I felt more on edge and tense than ever, what was I going to do? How was I supposed to find out the complete story?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Alice**

We had entered the house through the back door which Esme had effected to leave unlocked when she and Sophie left. Edward still didn't know where Sophie had hidden her journal or the bank account papers but at least we knew they existed. It hadn't taken Edward long to listen into Sophie's thoughts once Charlie had fallen asleep the night before and she spilled almost everything. Now, Esme would gain us a few hours to hunt for them. The game was almost up when I peered out of the bedroom window thinking Charlie had already driven off and had been glimpsed. Luckily he had taken the movement he saw for the wind in the drapes or so Edward said. It was a stupid thing to have done and I pulled my mind back to the task at hand. If we couldn't find the proof then expecting Charlie to take Bella's words over Sophie's was, under the circumstances, almost impossible.

I hadn't realized there were so many possible hiding places in a small house and it took much longer than either of us had anticipated. After trying the most likely places, Sophie's closet and drawers we went through the rest of the bedroom before moving downstairs to the lounge and kitchen. Edward even scoured the basement but to no avail. Standing together in the lounge I gazed around beginning to feel we might be about to fail.

"Where the hell would she keep something like that? Her car maybe?"

Edward shook his head,

"I don't think so, it would be too easy to discover, there's nowhere secure in a vehicle, besides I know Charlie drives it sometimes."

"Her pocketbook? She has that with her."

"Again I doubt it. Charlie wouldn't go snooping in there but it's too open. She might drop it, pull something out by mistake. No, I think it's all here in the house somewhere, she didn't seem at all worried about her journal being discovered by Charlie so where would she put it that he wouldn't go looking or come across it accidentally? Come on Alice, use your feminine intuition."

I closed my eyes and tried to put myself in Sophie's shoes. I had something I wanted to keep safe from discovery from my husband. Where would I hide it? Where would he not go in the house? It came to me in a flash, there was only one place in the house Charlie wouldn't consider going….Bella's room. Clever Sophie had hidden her guilt in the one place her husband would never come across it accidentally but it had to be somewhere Bella wasn't going to find it by accident either.

"Come on Edward, Bella's room."

We stood in Bella's room looking around for somewhere not too obvious. Drawers and closets were unlikely, Bella used them. Studying the polished floor boards I tapped around looking for a loose one even picking up the rugs but the floor was solid so where else? Edward checked the desk drawers but there was nothing there, or not at first. Then he dropped to his knees and his head disappeared beneath the desk and I heard a soft click.

When he reappeared he was smiling and held in his hand a manilla folder.

"Clever, I've seen one of these desks before and I suddenly remembered Charlie telling us how Sophie had bought new furniture for Bella's room. She would know about the security drawer hidden underneath but I doubt Bella would and she'd have no reason to go looking for one. Somewhere no one else would think about looking, let's see what we've found shall we?"

He tipped the contents of the folder onto a cleared space on the desk top. There were a journal and a bunch of bank statements in a name neither of us recognized.

"S. Sharpe? Who's that?"

He picked them up and studied them closely,

"It's my guess Sharpe was Sophie's maiden name, this must be an old account of hers. It looks like she had some money put by but there have been a lot of entries since Bella came to live with her dad."

"Big ones?"

"Big enough and they seem to all come from the same account number. I wouldn't mind betting if we traced this account number we'd find Bella's name on it. Sophie's being stealing from Bella for months.'

I found my hatred for Bella's stepmother growing by the second.

"Then I guess we have all we need. What are we going to do with it, though? We can't just give it to Charlie, he'll want to know how we got hold of it all and how we knew to look in the first place."

Edward picked up the journal and papers and put them back inside the folder then rolled that and put it into his jacket pocket.

"I guess we should take it back to Carlisle, he'll know the best way to get this to Charlie without implicating ourselves or Bella."

He was right of course but as we left we heard a car pull up outside and understood just how close we had come to being discovered, it was Esme dropping Sophie off.

 **Bella**

I knew something was up, almost everyone had disappeared and no one was saying where but all I really cared about was Jasper and he was here with me. Although I had been nervous about going out, he thought of running into my dad or Sophie terrified me, mainly because I wasn't sure what I might be tempted to do he finally persuaded me to go shopping in Port Angeles accompanied by Rosalie and Emmett. The thought of getting an engagement ring of my own was too much to resist, besides I was sure Rose was missing hers.

In the event I enjoyed myself immensely although the highlight was the trip to the jewellers. The prices made me sick with worry, I looked for the cheapest but that was never going to get past Jasper or Rosalie for that matter. They both explained that money was no object to a vampire and I wasn't going to get anything but the best and the right ring for me. I had no idea what they meant by that but as Rosalie picked out some for me to try on I began to understand that rings looked different on different people, a ring that looked really pretty on its cushion could look clumsy or too big or small on a hand and one that was stunning on Rose looked awful on me.

It was Emmett who picked up the one purely by accident. Its settling had caught his eye, the solitaire diamond, huge to my eyes, was surrounded by sapphires and all was held in place on the gold band by a horseshoe shaped setting. Thinking about what I had heard of Jasper's history it seemed fitting and when he slipped it on my finger it looked as if it had grown there. I closed my eyes when I glimpsed the price tag but no one else seemed phased by it and soon the ring was in its box and in Jasper's pocket. He wanted to present it to me properly and that suited me although when he said he was going to ask for Charlie's blessing I thought the phrase hell freezes over might be apt.

It was when we sat down in a restaurant together for lunch, Rose and Emmett crying off, that Jasper explained what the others were doing today. Everyone was working on my behalf, even Rose and Emmett who were really minding Jasper. I knew nothing about a journal so how did they? It seemed Edward had heard a lot in Sophie's thoughts and they planned to use the information against her. I was shocked to learn that my stepmother had been robbing me although I knew she took expenses from my account. I wasn't convinced it would be enough to turn Charlie against her or even that I wanted to. He loved her and though that love was based on a lie she was his wife and had been for years. Should he really be forced to choose between my happiness and his own?

None of the others understood this but then I knew from conversations with Jasper that revenge and vengeance were strong motivation for vampires while I was just weary of all the fighting and unpleasantness, I wanted to be away from it all, with my mate and happy. However, it seemed I had no choice, not unless I really stood my ground and I didn't feel like doing that. Having lost control once I was afraid it might happen again and coward that I was the thought of someone fighting my battle for me gave me a sense of belonging, something I hadn't felt for a very long time.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Charlie**

My head told me that I had finally learned the truth about the situation but my heart was singing a slightly different tune. Sophie had told me enough to understand the things Bella and Jasper had accused her of were at the very least distortions of the truth.

"I warned you Jasper Hale hated me, Charlie, I blame him for corrupting Bella, he was a bad influence despite Esme's assertions otherwise. After all how much do they really know about the children in their care? It's not as if any of them are their natural children. I saw him turning her against us, against you. He twisted her mind until she didn't know which way was up and because you liked him you couldn't see it. It's his fault Bella and I never stood a chance. Yes, I tried to keep them apart sometimes but I did it for you, Charlie. I hated seeing the way he was drawing her away from you."

Whatever happened in the future Bella was better off with the Cullens for now although I would make a point of speaking to Jasper again and this time I wouldn't be so easily fobbed off, he needed to have more than accusations if he wanted me to believe him, Bella, too. Having missed most of my shift earlier I was unable to stay home all night with Sophie but she said she would go to bed and rest. Luckily by the time I reached my office Jasper had left for the night, I really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation yet. I was more worried about my wife and the attack on her by my own daughter, a side of Bella I had never seen before and hoped never to see again.

 **Jasper**

As I left work I sensed something was wrong and determined to go straight to the Swan house, to reassure myself Bella was OK but as I approached my car I saw Edward stroll up and then sensed Emmett behind me.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? Is it Bella?"

"She's fine, she's back at the house waiting for you."

I tensed and Edward shook his head,

"Don't even think about it Jazz, Bella needs you now."

So something had happened and that's why they were here, to make sure if I heard I didn't do anything stupid!

Emmett took my keys and wrenching open the door pushed me into the car,

"I'll drive, you listen, and no funny business."

Edward slid in the other side effectively boxing me between the two of them and Emmett drove off as Edward explained what they knew, which turned out to be very little. Bella had attacked Sophie? Then the bitch deserved it, she deserved to die, but that wasn't an option, not yet at least, not while I was being chaperoned but it wouldn't be difficult to get away later if necessary.

As soon as the car pulled up outside the house I pushed Edward out and ran for the door taking the stairs to my room three at a time and ignoring Esme and Rosalie who stood watching. Bella had seen me from the window and fell into my arms shaking and crying, clinging tight which felt good, she was looking to me to comfort her and no one else would do.

We sat together in the chair and I eventually got the full story from her, the things Sophie had said, but seeing my rage she shook her head, she didn't want me to do anything rash. For some time we sat there and slowly her body lost its rigidity as she relaxed then I heard a tap at the door and indicated to her that someone was coming. Bella, afraid it might be her dad, sat up rigid once more but when she saw the others file in she relaxed although I could tell she was puzzled. From their emotions I gathered they had a plan of some kind and Esme stepped forward as the spokesperson.

While she explained to me Bella read her words on a sheet of paper Rose handed her.

"We need to do something or Bella is going to lose her father and that's just not right Jazz. Charlie isn't going to believe any of us without some proof and right now we don't have any. So, Edward and Alice are going over to the house to look for some, there has to be something, Sophie isn't that clever, she's sure to have left something we can use but only if Bella agrees."

She stopped looking at Bella and waiting for her reaction.

Bella sensing her gaze picked up her word board and with my help we worked out what she wanted to say.

"Why are you all so willing to help me?"

"Because we don't like liars or injustice and you are a part of this family."

She smiled when she read this and I could feel her wish that this was the truth.

Sensing this was my opening I held up a hand to stop Esme continuing and stood up taking a deep breath. Then I sank onto one knee and took Bella's left hand in mine although I had nothing to put there, since this wasn't planned. I didn't need to say anything, she understood and her cheeks flushed as she nodded squeezing my other hand in hers.

Another hand came over my shoulder and dropped a gold band into my lap, it was Rosalie, she had slipped off her own engagement ring for me to use. As I slipped it on Bella's finger everyone clapped but Bella had eyes only for me and we kissed sealing the bargain. I quickly wrote that I promised to buy her a ring the next day but she didn't seem to mind a borrowed one for now.

The next hour was spent in congratulations and planning for the sortie into the Swan residence and what we might find. Bella sat quietly beside me gazing at the borrowed ring with a satisfied smile on her face and I understood that whatever happened she was mine and mine alone. Charlie had already lost her, he just didn't know it yet.

When Bella finally began to droop with fatigue I carried her up to bed while Edward and Alice accompanied by an eager Emmett left for Forks. We had no idea how long it would take to find what we needed if it even existed, but I knew they wouldn't give up looking until they knew, one way or the other. For now, I was too preoccupied with my fiancée to worry much.

While she showered and changed I went back down to speak to Carlisle and Esme, apologizing for springing the whole proposal thing on them but I needn't have bothered, they were both delighted.

"Bella is right for you Jasper and you for her but don't forget that you haven't broached the subject of her becoming one of us yet."

"I know and I won't until I'm sure she's ready for it."

"And if she's never ready?"

"Then I'll stay with her until she dies Carlisle, what else can I do?"

He nodded, pleased with my answer, and I went back up to join her.

Bella was waiting for me and looked very serious, she had something on her mind and I joined her on the recliner called into service as a bed once more. I would have to buy a bed for my future wife as well as a ring. She handed me a sheet of paper with a crude child's drawing of a vampire, almost illegible but she had laboured over it so I knew how important it was. Then she lifted my hand already in hers and placed it on her chest, over her heart. Her meaning was clear, she wanted me to turn her, to make her like me and I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or shocked but what could I do? She had just made my life perfect. I nodded but then touched her face with my hand and lifted the ring decorated hand to my lips with the other.

"Once we are wed Bella, not before. You need closure with your father first."

She took some time to make sense of my words but I didn't want to write them down, this was too important, too personal.

"Then I'll make you mine for eternity I promise."

 **Bella**

I was so happy I wanted to shout for joy, to dance around the room, tell everyone how perfect my life was going to turn out. From disaster Jasper had propelled me into paradise, I would be his wife and a vampire so we could be together for all eternity. I wondered if becoming a vampire would mean we could communicate more easily. I knew Jasper could feel my emotions and I sensed his too so maybe words wouldn't be necessary any longer. Yet still, I longed to hear his voice, to tell him how much I loved him from my own lips. The longing sometimes threatened to overwhelm me but I bit it down, I had been given so much, how could I possibly believe I deserved more?


	37. Chapter 37

**So sorry, I guess you must have realised the last two chapter numbers were reversed so just to apologise I am posting another. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Jasper**

I had promised myself that if the others hadn't found evidence to show Charlie by the time we returned then I would visit the bitch myself and force a confession from her own lips although I wasn't at all sure Bella would approve. She had only witnessed The Major in action once but she knew what I was capable of, did she hate her stepmother enough to loosen him on her? Well, we would soon find out but what she needed to understand was that I would do whatever it took, whatever, to keep her safe and avenge my mate. I was a vampire first and foremost and Bella needed to understand exactly what that meant before she became one herself.

In the event it wasn't necessary, when we arrived home Edward and Alice sat looking smug, a pile of papers and a journal laying on the coffee table before them. When Bella saw these she picked up the journal and sat in a corner to begin reading it while they filled me in on the details in the bank statements. When I heard that Sophie had been robbing Bella blind as well as mistreating her I felt my rage begin to build again and struggled to keep it under control but Esme took my arm.

"Jasper, there's a better way to handle this. I know you want to kill Sophie but Charlie needs to understand what she is really like. If she dies or disappears it won't solve anything and you want Bella and her father to be reunited don't you?"

"Does it matter Esme? Once we are married and I turn her they'll be permanently parted anyway."

"Yes, but don't make it impossible for the two of them to get closure on this. I beg you."

I shrugged her off but in my heart, I knew she was right, Bella loved her father and it hurt her that he believed her capable of such actions. Looking over at my mate I saw her brush tears from her eyes but sensing my gaze she looked up and smiled reassuringly and nodded then went back to the book.

"What's the plan? If you hand these to Charlie he's going to think you forged them, or he'll want to know how we got our hands on them and as a cop breaking and entering followed by burglary won't go down well."

"I know, and that's why we decided it would be best if Charlie discovers them for himself. All we need to do is to make sure they are left where he can discover them."

Alice explained where Sophie had hidden them, a clever idea but one that could play into our hands.

"If Bella could be persuaded to contact her father and ask him to pack up her belongings while Sophie is otherwise engaged he'll have a reason to go into her room and we can ensure the hiding place is easily discoverable."

It sounded a good plan, provided Bella agreed and we waited while she finished reading Sophie's journal. I didn't know exactly what the bitch had written but it was easy to see and feel Bella's distress as she finished and closed the journal with a snap dropping it to the table.

I went straight to her ready to comfort her but I felt a new resolve in my mate and watched amused as she twisted Rosalies ring around on her finger. I grabbed one of the pads we had laying around to ease communications while Bella was here and began to write,

"Bella, they want you to contact Charlie and ask him to pack up your belongings. Tell him you aren't going back. It's a ruse to get him into your room so he can discover the paperwork for himself. I know once he's seen it he'll be over here to apologize and then I will ask for your hand in marriage."

She read as I wrote and then smiled nodding her approval although I could sense how nervous she was at the thought of speaking to Charlie now.

"Won't Sophie pack up my things, though?"

I explained Bella's concern to the others and Esme explained she had arranged to take Sophie out for lunch again.

"She's under the impression that I'm giving her moral support after her ordeal and it suits me to allow her to think so if it serves our purpose. It means Charlie will probably do it himself. If not then I guess we'll need a plan B."

Bella understood Esme's explanation without too much difficulty, it was as if she was becoming attuned to our thoughts and conversations and picked up their meaning so much more quickly now. Part of it I was sure was due to the fact that she trusted us and knew how much we all loved her.

It was decided Bella shouldn't meet Charlie face to face in case he tried to persuade her to go back and pack her own things so we wrote a note to Charlie and Bella made a mark at the bottom, one he would recognize, then I took it to the station knowing he would be finishing his shift soon while Esme drove off in the opposite direction to pick Sophie up and make sure she was away from the house when Charlie got home.

He looked warily at me as I approached him,

"Jasper, I need a word with you if you have time."

"If it; s about Bella then no Charlie, I don't have time right now, not with you taking everything she says as a lie. You know how upset she is right now?"

"She attacked my wife."

"Yeah, and did you bother to find out why she did that?

Or did you take your wife's side right away? Anyhow, Bella asked me to deliver this for her."

I handed him the note and turned to leave as he opened it.

"She's not coming back then? Isn't that a sign of guilt? Can't she face Sophie? Apologize for almost strangling her?"

I turned, probably a little too fast as he flinched,

"Apologize? I think someone else owes her an apology, more than one person in fact."

Knowing I was getting close to losing my temper I made my escape before doing something I might regret later.

I didn't go far though, I wanted to be sure Charlie found the things we had left accessible for him, so I followed him when he left work and found a comfortable spot outside where I could hear what was going on inside the house. The place was deserted now and I knew Esme would keep Sophie away until I signaled that Charlie had found the journal. It would be interesting to see his reaction when his dear wife appeared and I was curious how she would try to get out of the situation if indeed she even tried. It would be almost impossible with her own words condemning her.

I didn't have to wait long for Charlie to arrive, he must have left almost immediately after me. As he got out of the cruiser I thought how old he suddenly appeared. This mess with Bella had aged him overnight and it was only going to get worse. I listened in as he made coffee and ate the cold cuts Sophie had left him out for dinner then head his measured tread as he went upstairs and opened Bella's door slowly sighing as he did so.

"Bells, how did it all go so terribly wrong? What am I going to do with you?"

Rustling told me he was folding her clothes and putting them into a case which didn't take long, it seemed she didn't have that much. Then he stacked her few books on the desk and I heard the thump as one dropped to the floor and he cursed as he bent to retrieve it. Then came the sound I had been waiting for, an intake of breath and a quiet comment,

"What the hell is this?"

He'd found the secret drawer we had left ajar for him and settled back to wait for the explosion I was sure would come when he finished reading, texting Rose to let her know so she could keep Bella up to date with things.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Charlie**

I discovered the secret drawer in Bella's desk purely by accident, it hadn't been closed properly and the edge stuck out. Inside was a manilla folder and I was about to slide it back when I recognized Sophie's writing on it. Why would Bella have a folder in Sophie's handwriting in a secret drawer of her desk? Deciding it was none of my business I pushed it back but something was jammed in the runner and as I pulled it out I found a bank statement. Well, I guess maybe Bella wanted some privacy although I doubted anyone would snoop in her room but as I folded it to put it inside the drawer I recognize the name at the head of the statement, S Sparks. Curiosity got the better of me at this point, why would Bella be hiding one of Sophie's old bank statements in her room? Were things even worse than I had imagined?

I pulled the folder out relieved I was alone in the house and opened it up. Inside I recognized the journal I had bought Sophie last Christmas. I hadn't seen it since and thought she had stopped keeping one, maybe she had given it to Bella? When I opened it though I recognized my wife's handwriting. Sophie had been keeping a journal after all, but why was it hidden in Bella's room? This didn't make sense. Sitting back against the bed I began to read and as I did so I felt sick to my stomach.

I have no idea how long I sat there after I finished reading the journal, too stunned and nauseated to do more than drop it to the floor but eventually I picked up the statements almost certain I knew what I would discover here and I wasn't mistaken. My wife, my Sophie, had lied to me all down the line, not only that but she had been stealing from Bella almost from the moment my daughter arrived in Forks.

When I finally pulled myself together all I could think of was that I had put my faith in the wrong person and now I needed a way to put it right if that were even possible. Would I have believed Sophie a liar if I hadn't found this irrefutable proof? It was a question I was unwilling to answer, after all the thought I had been deceived by the woman I loved, who slept in my arms every night and had done for so many years was painful. How much more painful must it therefore be for Bella to see that her father did not trust her, or believe her.

Hearing a car pull up outside I considered getting up and going downstairs to confront my wife but decided I didn't have the strength or inclination to do so, let her find me here among the proofs of her deceit.

"Charlie? Where are you?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't force any words through my restricted throat and after a couple of minutes I heard the kettle click on and then soft footsteps on the stairs. Bracing myself I waited as Sophie checked first our bedroom and then the bathroom before pushing open Bella's door to find me sitting on the floor by my daughter's bed.

Her brow furrowed and she ran to me seeming to think I had fallen or something but then she came to a sudden halt and her eyes narrowed, she had recognized the journal laying by my side.

"Where did you find that?"

I picked it up and held it out to her,

"Go on take it, after all, it is yours, or are you going to deny it?"

She snatched it from me and threw it onto the bed,

"No, I'm not going to deny it, have you been snooping? Or did Bella come back?'

"Why Sophie? Did you hate Bella so much you had to make her life a living hell?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, she attacked me, not the other way around remember."

"You lied, you manipulated and you cheated her. The girl's disabled, how could you do that Sophie? Bella's my daughter. You stole from her and hid the money away."

"I took fair payment for looking after your brat Charlie. I never signed up to be a mom to your daughter, or a care giver, you knew that but still you brought her here and expected me to be OK with it. I just wanted her to go, to leave us alone. Is that so difficult to understand?"

I could hardly believe my ears, there was no contrition in Sophie's tone of voice, she felt no guilt or shame at what she was admitting to.

"You tortured my daughter, a girl who couldn't defend herself and then lied to make me believe she was the guilty party. How could you?"

"I did what was necessary to save my marriage, Charlie. I gave you twelve years of my life, I supported your career, I stood by you, helped you become what you are, don't I deserve something in return? I am not your personal babysitter, I didn't sign up for that and you know it."

"What about the money you stole? Bella's money you've been hiding away all this time."

"Fair payment for all she's put me through, anyway she didn't complain Charlie, did she?"

"How could she? Bella couldn't stick up for herself and when she finally tried you lied to me, you drove her to attack you."

"She tried to kill me, you should be grateful I didn't press charges, I still might."

I stood up shaking with anger at her cold indifference to the harm she had done.

"No, you won't, because if you do I will make sure Bella presses charges against you for theft."

Her face twisted in a cruel smile,

"Now who is going to believe her when they see the bruises on my throat. I made sure to see one of the doctors at the clinic in Port Angeles, not Carlisle of course. I'll just say she gave me the money for looking after her and I kept it all ready to give back to her when she needed it, prove otherwise Charlie."

I shook my head and headed for the door,

"I want you out of my house Sophie and out of my life. You leave Bella alone and no one needs to know what you did. Cause her any more grief and I swear I'll drag your name so far through the crap you'll never get clean again."

"You can't throw me out, this is my home."

"Actually, I can, remember it was in my name and when you and I got married I put it in Bella's name, in trust for her. You were going to get my pension and our savings. Now you'll get fucking nothing."

"Oh no, as your lawful wife I'll take you to the cleaners, you can't prove a single thing against me without this."

She snatched up the journal and ran from the room with me in hot pursuit.

I really think she might have succeeded in causing me all kinds of trouble but at the top of the stairs she tripped, grabbing at thin air to save herself before falling backward to the bottom, landing with a terrible sickening thud on the hall floor below. I ran down and knelt beside her but I'd seen enough dead bodies to know she was beyond any help, her neck was twisted at a strange angle, broken by the impact of her landing.

Before I had time to do anything I heard the front door burst open and Jasper Hale stood there.

"Chief Swan, I heard a bang as I arrived, what happened?"

He looked at my wife's body and then up the stairs,

"She fell. We were arguing and she missed the top step. She's…."

He nodded then picked up the phone and rang the station to report the accident. After this, we waited in silence until blue flashing lights broke the evening gloom and the paramedics, Carlisle Cullen, and Andy my deputy turned up almost simultaneously.

The rest of the evening was a blur of mixed emotions, mainly shock, and horror as I went over my story. I had picked up the journal and thrown it in the cupboard under the stairs, no one needed to see that but when Andy and the other deputies checked upstairs I expected them to come down with the bank statements. When they appeared empty handed I was surprised.

"That rug at the top of the stairs is pretty worn Chief, Sophie must have tripped on the edge, it's all turned up and twisted."

I nodded uncomprehendingly, was it? I'd never noticed. It didn't take long for everyone to agree this had been a tragic accident and would be written up as such and when everyone finally left I found myself in a silent gloomy house then turned as I heard a sound to find Carlisle standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Come on Charlie, you need a drink."

I nodded and followed him into the lounge taking the tumbler of spirits from him as I collapsed exhausted and emotionally drained into my old armchair.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

I contacted Esme and she told Bella what had happened then drove her over. I understood why Bella would want to be here although I hated the thought that Sophie's death meant she might be moving back. Much as she felt betrayed by her father's insistence in believing his wife over his daughter Charlie was still her father and she loved him. In fact, when they arrived Bella walked straight over to Charlie, hardly glancing at me although I could feel she was acutely aware of my presence.

He looked up, surprised to see her standing there, then his face crumpled and tears began to flow. As Bella sank down beside the chair and took his hands in hers Esme drew me out into the kitchen.

"Bella insisted on coming over, she was devastated at the news, I know she hated Sophie but she didn't want to see her dead. Did you see what happened?"

I told her all I knew,

"It was an accident but better this than the bitter recriminations. I don't think for one moment Sophie was going to bow out of Charlie's life gracefully. She was so full of resentment and hatred towards Bella, Esme."

"Well, she's gone so it's down to us to support Charlie and Bella all we can. I think she's going to be preoccupied with her father today Jasper, it might be better to leave them alone, just for now."

Of course Esme was right but I couldn't bring myself to leave, instead, I found a quiet unobtrusive spot and settled down, ready to help if I could. I wasn't sure Charlie even noticed I was still there but Bella did and I could feel her relie **f** , she had no more idea what to do with Charlie than I did. He hadn't spoken, just sat there white faced and shocked clinging to her hand until finally, she persuaded him to get up and follow her upstairs to his bedroom.

He lay down on the bed silently and curled into a ball shying away from Sophie's things that lay ready for her on the pillow. Once Bella was sure he had fallen into an exhausted sleep she came back downstairs shutting the bedroom door quietly so as not to disturb him. Then she fell into my arms, shock and pity for her dad hitting her hard now she no longer needed to be strong for him and I soothed her, vowing never to leave her side.

The next few days were difficult all round, there were lots of visitors all wanting to pay their respects and give Charlie their condolences and he had no idea what to say. No one knew the truth about Sophie yet he found it hard to play the grieving husband knowing how his wife had deceived him. Esme and Carlisle gave as much support as they could along with Bella who found her inability to communicate even more frustrating as she couldn't shield her dad from everything.

The day of the funeral the rain stopped and a watery sun poked its head between the usual clouds. The church was packed and everyone came back to the house after the graveside ceremony. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had helped Bella prepare the refreshments and Charlie seemed to pull himself together and conducted himself admirably, even having kind words for his late wife although I could feel how difficult that was for him. There was no point in telling the truth now, it would just muddy the waters and cause more unpleasantness.

Charlie and Bella had begun to build bridges although she was still very sensitive to the fact her father hadn't trusted her enough to question the truth of his wife's words. I could feel there would never be the same closeness between father and daughter but at least they had some kind of understanding.

I noticed Bella had removed Rosalie's ring before she appeared at the house, sheltering Charlie from the news while he was so upset at Sophie's accident. It hurt me slightly although I understood and had been the one who had wanted to request Bella's hand of her father. When I asked Bella when I should do this she indicated to wait until after the funeral, she soothed my fears that she had changed her mind or decided to pot it off for the meantime because of the tragedy but all she wanted was to get Charlie through the days before the funeral without anything that might stir up feelings. We both knew Sophie would have died rather than allow us to marry and I guess Charlie did too so maybe waiting until after the bitch was in the ground was the right thing to do. I doubted he would have felt loyalty enough to refuse his blessing just because his evil late wife would have approved but you just never knew with humans.

While Bella remained at Charlie's I had split my time between the two houses wanting to spend as much time with Bella as possible while accepting she and Charlie needed some privacy. I just wished it was all over and we could get on with planning the wedding. I wanted Bella as my wife as soon as possible even though I wondered if her plea to become a vampire would have changed now her father was all alone. Would she still be prepared to abandon him forever? Or would there now be a restraint on her wishes.

Bella

I was shocked at Sophie's death, I wouldn't have wished that on her even though I hated her but now I was free, and so was Charlie although it would take him some time to come to terms with everything he had discovered. The money from Sophie's bank account was paid back into mine although I had then donated it to charity, I didn't want anything to do with the money, not any more.

I felt sorry for my dad, finding himself alone after all these years and betrayed too but I guess I should have known Charlie better. Sure he had a short breakdown but then the old "take charge" Charlie reared his head and he went back to work, hiding the pain behind his badge. He and I had made our peace, though it would never be the way it had been. With Jasper's help, we learned to communicate more easily using signs and my word board although Sophie remained a taboo subject. I couldn't speak about her without feeling anger at both her and my dad so I avoided the subject altogether.

The day after the funeral I explained to Charlie that I was moving back to the Cullen house, something that didn't seem to surprise my dad but then Jasper brought up the proposal, asking for my dad's approval and I waited unsure what he would say. When he gave his blessing I found myself weak with relief not that it would have made any difference to our plans if he had objected but it was better this way.

Charlie

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Jasper asked for Bella's hand and in many ways it was a relief. It was plain he loved her and she felt the same way, I guess if truth be told I felt relieved too. Bella and I would never be more than good friends now, not since I took Sophie's part and living together wouldn't have been the way it should. Besides, I found the idea of living alone appealing, it would give me time to mull over my mistakes and hopefully learn from them.

I left everything to Esme and the family, they were thrilled at the idea of Bella joining them and I knew she would be well looked after among people who truly loved her. How awful it would have been if I had listened to Sophie and gone along with her plan to have Bella sectioned, or try to anyway.

It didn't take long to see just how well Sophie had deceived me all along the line. I read her journal from cover to cover over and over wincing at every cruel word, every insight into the way she had manipulated me. I must have been stupid, or blind, or maybe both. I had truly loved her and I had thought she loved me as much but she had always been looking for the next step up the ladder of social acceptance and I wondered how long it would have been before she understood she had travelled as far as she could with a small town cop and started looking elsewhere for more.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Bella**

I felt a little overwhelmed by all the arrangements going on in my honor. I'd never really thought about the possibility of getting married, certainly not in any but the most abstract way especially since the accident. After all, who would want a wife who couldn't communicate? But Jasper didn't care, we made ourselves understood to each other and it would become easier as the years passed, maybe my brain would remember how to spell or make sounds that were intelligible in time.

I had asked Carlisle, the expert, to tell me more about becoming a vampire when Jasper seemed reluctant to go into too much detail. I understood how concerned he was at the thought of me suffering after Carlisle explained things to me but I wasn't afraid, a few days of pain was nothing compared to the joy that waited afterwards. Something else that intrigued me was the possibility that just maybe I might even be cured of my disabilities. This was something Jasper hadn't mentioned and I wondered why but then Carlisle explained. He had written everything down in detail and I read carefully,

"Brain injuries are something of an unknown quantity in vampires. Most humans who are transformed are either sick or dying, maybe as a result of an attack by the vampire who decides to finish the task by siring a new vampire. Very few brain injured humans are transformed, at least to my knowledge and the results are not always good. Vampire venom can heal a damaged body but the brain is something else. I know Jasper didn't want to get your hopes up only to dash them again but it is a possibility. It depends on how badly damaged the neural pathways are so please don't get your hopes up too far. Which is not to say you can't hope Bella, we shall all be doing that for you I promise."

Jasper continued to refuse to discuss the subject and it didn't take long to work out why. He didn't want his own hopes to be dashed. He was hoping for my sake that I would be healed, not because he cared that I was disabled but because he wanted my life to be perfect. If only he understood that it was already perfect and purely because of him, his love. If I never heard his sweet voice, could never tell him how much I loved him it wouldn't matter, we both knew the truth, that all that mattered to either of us was each other.

Night after night I slept in his arms desperate for more but knowing his honor wouldn't allow him to take me before the wedding, determined it was going to be perfect for me. So the wedding couldn't come soon enough, how could it take so long? I thought vampires did everything at super warp speed but it seemed I was wrong.

Some days I would visit Charlie, either Esme or one of the others dropping me off if Jasper was working. He told me once we were married we would have to leave Forks for good. Once I became a vampire I could never see my dad again, it would be too dangerous for all of us so I did my best to spend time with him now, I didn't want him to think I was leaving because of what happened with Sophie. True I didn't feel the same way about him, he was still my dad but he had chosen to believe me capable of terrible things and that hurt, but I still loved him and I would miss him when we left. I hoped he would be happy, that he might find someone new to fill the void in his life caused by Sophie's death but I guess I hadn't expected it to happen quite so quickly.

It didn't take long to notice that his old friend's widow, Sue Clearwater, was spending a lot of time at my dad's. She cooked for him and helped clear out Sophie's stuff when I refused, I just couldn't bring myself to touch anything that had been hers. But then Sue began to appear earlier and leave later and I could see they were relaxed and happy in each others company, even affectionate.

When dad told me that Sue had started staying over, so I didn't get a shock if I walked in early in the morning to find her at the breakfast table I guess, I wasn't upset and I know that pleased him. It seemed important that I approve of her as his companion. For my part, so long as he was happy and loved that was all I could ask, besides I liked Sue, I always had although I hadn't wanted anything to do with her after I moved here, after my accident. She was just another reminder of my old life and my enforced solitude and of course, Sophie had disapproved of her, she disapproved of all my old Quileute friends and he'd given in for a peaceful life. I was just glad they hadn't given up on him in return or he would have found himself totally alone.

When he asked if he could bring Sue along as his guest for the wedding I was pleased, she at least would look after him and I found I could get along with her, not that it would matter for much longer. I had made it clear to Jasper I wanted to end my life as a human as soon as I could, it had brought me nothing but heartache since my accident, except for meeting him of course and he had agreed. I think he was quietly pleased I had no hesitation although I knew there was going to be something of a battle royal when I informed him that I had asked the others to take him away while I transformed. There was no way I was going to allow him to suffer my pain, he'd been through too much already in his life as a vampire. I knew it was the pain of others that had finally forced him away from Maria as much as anything else, it was what had haunted him and made him seek out Carlisle and a different way of life.

Still, all that could wait, for now was focusing on tomorrow, my wedding day. The day my life begin anew.

The girls insisted I didn't see Jasper and I felt suddenly very alone. We had been apart true but never by design, only if he was working but from tomorrow he had promised we would never be alone again unless by choice and I couldn't imagine any circumstances I would choose to be parted from him. The need to be together was so strong it was like an addiction and I finally understood why Rose and Emmett were so rarely apart. I wanted our relationship to be like theirs, so strong, so intense, that we ached if we were parted.

Rose had helped me compose my vows and it would be she who spoke them aloud at the ceremony on my behalf. I could have wished Renee had been alive to do so but she was gone and I was lucky to have such a loving adoptive family. I saw all Jasper's siblings as my own, I now had two sisters, two brothers, and a new mother and father in Carlisle and Esme, I belonged once more.

That night I dreamed about the accident, meeting Jasper on the day of my attack and everything that had happened since. I felt Renee approve of the Cullens and knew that she would be watching over me tomorrow and all the rest if my days, content to see me finally happy. When I woke up it was still dark and I was alone in the room I now shared with Jasper. It was very quiet although I knew no one else slept. Tonight I would be somewhere strange with my new husband, embarking on my new life and looking forward to becoming a vampire, to stay with him for eternity. This was the last few hours of Bella Swan's old life and I couldn't wait for it to end.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Jasper**

The only thing keeping me from going crazy and ripping Emmett's throat out was the knowledge that he was under orders, Bella's orders, to keep me away until it was all over. I should have known she wouldn't just accept my help undergoing her transformation, she'd been way too quiet about it after her initial horror. It seemed she had hatched a plot with my brothers and Carlisle to keep me prisoner until Bella woke up as a vampire and I'd walked straight into their trap.

A shout of danger and I'd left Bella's side for only an instant but it was all they needed. Not to move me of course, that would have been both reckless and suicidal. Instead, while I ran to see what the problem was someone, Rose probably snuck into our room and spirited Bella's unconscious body away. By the time I got back, only a matter of a couple of minutes, as Carlisle had held me up at the front of the house with some excuse about Rose being responsible for the noise, it was too late.

By the time I understood my wife was gone it was too late, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were on me and I was pinned to the floor unable to break free of the three of them while Esme explained very quietly that this was Bella's wish, her plan, and I was going to accept it whether I liked it or not. Of course, I didn't and I fought hard but with Emmett's strength on their side, I didn't stand much of a chance even with my superior fighting skills. In my naivety, I imagined they would ease up after a while, become less watchful but I was to be proved wrong. Not only did they bundle me down to the basement to keep me incarcerated but they'd called for reinforcements in the shape of Eleazar and the girls who while not the strongest had it in sheer volume of numbers.

I sat slumped on the concrete floor, eyes closed, head in my hands and tried not to think of my precious and delicate mate going through the horrors of the transformation alone, without my help to stop the agony of the burn. All I could do was to try replacing those terrible visions with more pleasant ones. My first sight of Bella in her long flowing wedding gown as Charlie escorted her to my side. The dazzling smile on her face as he placed her hand in mine.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur although I remembered her words of love to me, spoken by Rosalie on her behalf.

"When I look at you see not only perfection and the greatest love story ever told but so much more. The man who fought for me, protected me, and loved me despite the wreck that I am. The man who will never change, my champion for all eternity, my soul mate."

Those words burned deep into me and the echo of them could still be heard whispering in the quiet of my soul.

That first night was magical in so many ways. I took my fragile sweet human wife and showed her just how wonderful her life would be from now on. I was patient and tender, wanting her to feel everything, to find herself falling from heaven into my arms and when I looked into her face and saw the melting expression in those beautiful eyes I knew I had succeeded, Bella was mine for all time. I longed to hear my name on her lips as she cried out in her climax but nothing came but muted sounds of ecstasy, maybe one day but in the meantime this was far more than I had any right to expect and much much more than I deserved.

 **Bella**

The pain was intense but not as bad as I had expected, perhaps the damage caused by my accident was protecting me from the worst of it. Jaspers beautiful face protected me too, the memories of our wedding and that first night together shielding me from the burning caustic venom that was turning my body to stone. I knew there were people around us, the family, my dad and his friends and colleagues but I had eyes only for my husband to be, the most handsome man in the world. I longed to hear his voice, to listen to his vows but I was still trapped in a world of perpetual silence. Instead, he handed them to me to read and suddenly the thought I would always have them with me to hold and read whenever I wanted gladdened me.

"Bella, with this ring I promise you that from this day forth I will give you all my love and devotion. You will never walk alone or feel afraid again. Your love is my anchor, your trust in me my strength. Let my arms be your shelter, my heart your home. As this ring has no beginning or end so shall my love for you be eternal. I give you all that I am, better for your love."

Our first night together was even more magical than I could have imagined. Jasper's hands were so gentle, his actions thoughtful and tender, taking me to places I never imagined could exist and promising me more and more until I begged in silence for release. If this was love then I had found the very best. The night was over far too soon but there was the promise of an eternity more of nights like this and truth be told I was exhausted and sore, not that I would ever have admitted as much but being married to an empath meant I had no secrets and when he finally guided me into the shower, his strong arms almost holding me up in my weakness I melted into him.

We had two weeks of this bliss, alone on Isle Esme, a paradise island belonging to my mother in law. I would never get used to the unconscious affluence of the Cullen family but it would be fun to try. When we came back it was to say goodbye to Charlie, I didn't want to put off my transformation or the promise of my new life and he had Sue so he wouldn't be alone. Of course, he didn't know this was a permanent goodbye. He'd thought I was off to Europe and then Asia on an extended trip with my new husband who had resigned his position on the Forks Police force for a new job as yet unspecified when we returned in a couple of years. A legacy left in trust by Jasper's parents was the reason we could afford the trip as far as my dad was concerned. I left without regret excited that soon I would be like Jasper, like my new family, a vampire, and I would never hurt again even if I wasn't cured.

I wondered where Jasper was, who was looking out for me now, and how much longer our ordeals would continue. Time no longer seemed to have any meaning for me although I knew every second would be torture for my husband. He would be frustrated and angry but I could live with that, it would be short lived. What I couldn't live with was the thought of him living my pain for me, I loved him too much to want that for him. I knew the others would keep him safe, I just hoped he didn't hurt any of them in his attempt to get to me. Either Rose or Alice would watch over my unconscious body until the last human cell finally burned away and I woke up, then I could be reunited with him and never be parted again.

 **Jasper**

It had been three and a half days since I bit Bella so what had gone wrong? The transformation never took more than three, Carlisle had assured me of that. Was it something to do with her accident? The damage to her brain? I found myself up on my feet pacing my cell then banging on the iron reinforced door shouting to be freed, threatening to break my way out and kill everyone who had kept me from my mate. Only when I heard footsteps on the concrete steps did I quieten, it was Carlisle.

"I'm going to unlock the door Jasper but I want your word there will be no violence first."

"Where's Bella? Why isn't she here? What's going on Carlisle?"

"Bella's fine, she's on her way back with Rosalie. Now do I have your word?"

I was tempted to tell him to go to hell, surely the hinges set in stone though they were couldn't withstand much more punishment but then I was forced to accept they had done this for love of us both, Bella and I and I felt my anger melting away, Bella was OK and that was all that mattered to me at the end of the day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Bella**

I guess I had hoped when I woke up I would be whole again even though I had told myself it wouldn't necessarily be so and I cursed when I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie smiling down on me, Alice by her side ready to spring into action if I attacked. I hadn't heard them yet as a vampire I should have been able to. They had warned me that waking as a vampire was very overwhelming with all the new sensations assailing my senses and I might act in shock or fear.

Well, I guess the sights I could see were pretty incredible, everything was clearer, the colors brighter, I could even see dust motes without the aid of sunlight and small insects flying around. Would vampire hearing be like this? I knew vampires had far superior hearing to mere humans but it was something I wasn't going to experience first hand it would seem.

Seeing my disappointment Rose tried to comfort me but how could she? How could someone so perfect understand the crushing blow of discovering that not even vampire venom could heal my broken senses? I opened my mouth but was too afraid to speak for fear I would make the usual unintelligible noises that confused everyone. Rose mouthed my name and I managed a half-hearted smile then attempted to speak the only name I wanted to utter, that of my husband, I missed him so much.

From her expression I had managed something and she smiled again encouragingly, could it be that the sounds I had uttered sounded anything like a word? I said it again,

'Jasper.'

And she nodded then grabbed a sheet of paper and pen proffered by Alice.

'I know you can't hear Bella but I could almost understand that you were asking for Jasper weren't you?'

I nodded, beaming that something good had come from my transformation, something that might help me to communicate.

I was relieved when I understood we were to go straight back to the house and my husband though I couldn't help stopping once outside to gaze in wonder at the old world through new eyes. It was so beautiful, the flowers so delicate in their intricacy, the play of sun on water magical and then….I saw the sunlight breaking on my skin and that of my companions as we walked to the car. It slowed me down for I knew I was moving much too fast, at vampire speed, something I would need to learn, how to blend in among the humans so as not to stand out and give myself, and those I loved, away. There was so much I had to learn but for now, I could only concentrate on finding Jasper, feeling the safety and comfort of his arms around me.

 **Jasper**

I waited impatiently for Bella to arrive, cursing Rosalie for taking her from me, taking her so far too. By the time the car pulled up I was almost crazy with frustration and nearly ripped the door off its hinges in my eagerness to have Bella in my arms, to reassure myself that she was really here, safe and well, a vampire, my mate.

She clung to me as if afraid she would never see me again and I understood this had been as hard for her as it had been for me, despite the fact she had been wrapped in the agony of the transformation. I pulled back far enough to look into her beautiful face and smiled, mouthing, "I love you" to her. When I heard the strangled sounds that uttered from her mouth I understood our deepest fears had been realized, she hadn't been healed by my venom, not that it mattered to me, I loved her just the same, then my ears became attuned and I recognized the sounds, they were almost words, or at least some were. My wife was telling me that she loved me, and had missed me, and was begging my forgiveness for hiding away until her pain was over. I needed no words to reply, only a look and she relaxed back into my arms where she belonged.

We spent the rest of that day and the next alone together. I took her on her first hunt enjoying her obvious delight as she took down her first elk easily and managed to feed without making too much of a mess. Her laughter, for that's what it was, pure joy, made me feel like I had been handed a precious gift and I took her there and then, on the leaf-strewn ground beneath a spreading oak. There was no need for caution any longer, Bella was as strong and durable as me and I allowed myself to lose control, mating with her as only a vampire can.

Only when I was sure she was free of thirst and we were both sated sexually did I allow her to lead me back towards the house and the others who has been waiting as patiently as they could for our return. Esme fell on her youngest daughter the moment we came in sight and I reluctantly let go allowing myself to be guided to one side by a curious and concerned Carlisle eager to know what if any progress Bella had made since waking. Rose had told him that Bella's hearing has not returned and that her speech was still extremely difficult to understand although at least the sounds were more like words than isolated noises now.

I shrugged it all off,

"It doesn't matter to me Carlisle, Bella and I managed before and we will again. I know how she feels and we communicate fine."

"I know son but I think I might have good news for you both. The fact that Bella is improved seems to suggest that her brain is in fact healing."

"But surely if my venom were going to work it would have done so during the transformation?"

"Not necessarily. While venom heals any physical wounds quickly the human brain is a strange and mysterious thing and seems to live by its own set of rules. I think it is healing but slowly, maybe giving her body time to adjust as it does so. Watch her, see if it continues to improve before we say anything, I'd hate to get her hopes up again only to dash them. Rose said she was very upset when she woke and understood she wasn't completely healed."

I agreed hoping silently that Carlisle was right but only for Bella's sake, I knew how much she longed to be complete, to be able to communicate and feel a full partner in our marriage and member of the family although they saw her as that already and had made it plain over and over. As for me? She was my wife pure and simple and I loved her with all my being, her sensory capabilities or lack of them meant nothing to me.

 **Bella**

The realization that I was capable of making sounds the others could interpret filled me with joy. If that were so could it be that I was healing, just more slowly than I had imagined? Would I find myself able to converse once more? Could I finally tell Jasper all the things I longed for him to know? Perhaps I would learn to hear again, to feel I wasn't excluded from the world I longed to be a full part of. Still, only a few short months ago I had thought I would never be able to join the world at all, that I was locked in this silent and hostile world for the rest of my life. Now I had a husband and an extended family that I was a part of and I knew whatever happened I would never be alone or afraid again.

The outpourings of affection were somewhat overwhelming, as if the others hadn't seen me for years instead of days. There was only one person missing, Charlie, and that couldn't be helped. I had rung him the night before my transformation to say goodbye and tried to lock the memory of his voice inside my mind knowing I could never hear it again. Carlisle had suggested that I have an "accident" after a few months abroad, perhaps a disappearance at sea so there was nobody to worry about and while I hated putting my dad through the grief of mourning his daughter I understood there was no alternative if he and Sue were to remain safe. They could not know about the vampire world, it would put them in too much danger and I still loved him too much to want that.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Jasper**

I watched Bella carefully for the next few days looking for a sign that she was regaining her lost senses but while her speech continued in the same vein, difficult to make out but possible with much concentration her hearing appeared to be lost for good. We decided to leave for Europe at the end of the following week, I knew she would be happier once away from home, from Charlie and the temptation to see or contact him.

 **Bella**

I knew everyone was watching and waiting for my senses to recover but I was slowly becoming resigned to the fact that not even vampire venom could work such a miracle. The fact that my speech had improved very slightly had given us all hope, false hope as it turned out but Jasper and I were happy and that was all that mattered to us. We hunted together, planned our adventure in Europe and made love at every opportunity, the one time when words really were superfluous.

The girls and Esme had put together a travelling wardrobe for me, such beautiful clothes as I had never seen before although I was relieved that Alice had been reined in by the other two. Her ideas were a little outlandish and sometimes way too feminine for my liking.

I was excited at the thought of travelling, it was something Renee and I had always planned on, a trip around Europe but somehow the money had never been there so we consoled ourselves with trips around the States. The thought of stepping off a plane and discovering I was in a new and different culture was wonderful, the new smells and sights if not the sounds, and I would experience it all at my husband's side.

Carlisle and Esme drove us to the airport and waved us off on our adventure, first stop Portugal and then on to Spain, France, Germany and beyond. Jasper had told me we could continue our trip as long as we wanted to and with money being no object I wondered if I would ever want to return to the States but then I thought of my new family and knew that I would miss them sooner or later but at least being immortal they would always be there, just as I remembered them. Jasper also pointed out that we might find ourselves invaded by them if we stayed away too long.

"Esme especially misses the family if we stay away for a while and I know how fond Rose and Emmett are of you especially."

While pad and pen were still our main source of communication he was getting very good at interpreting my garbled speech and when we were alone I didn't feel embarrassed uttering out loud.

We'd only been gone a week when Esme rang to make sure everything was OK. While Jasper spoke to her I went out onto the balcony of our hotel room to watch the people in the square below. There was a lot of traffic but it didn't affect me, I couldn't hear it, or the many birds swooping down to collect the food being scattered by tourists below. We were moving on tomorrow, north towards France where Jasper had promised to show me Sacre Coeur, Notre Dame and take me up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, all places I had only read of and dreamed about.

Something caught my attention and I looked down unsure what it was. The scene below had changed of course but there was nothing particular to draw the eye. Then it came again and I turned my head as an emergency vehicle came swiftly into view and drew to a halt outside one of the hotels across the square. I thought it must have been the flashing lights that had caught my eye until I realized the lights were not on. My stomach lurched as I felt as much as heard a strange buzzing in my head and I clutched my temples, what was it?

I staggered slightly then dropped into one of the wrought iron chairs at the small circular table. The buzzing increased and then just as abruptly as it had begun, it died. I found my hands were shaking, what was wrong with me? Then it began again but this time, the noise was different. It was a low rumbling noise, lots of them all mixed together inside my head. My shaking became worse, I was terrified, I had never felt like this before and it had been so long since I had heard any sounds at all and why was I hearing strange sounds in my head?

 **Jasper**

It hit me suddenly, Bella's distress, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I have to go Esme."

"What's wrong Jasper? Is it Bella?"

"I'll call you back."

The phone fell from my grasp as Bella's terror hit me again and I was on the balcony in an instant only to find her on her knees, her hands over her ears, her mouth open in a scream that was only just audible over the roar of the traffic and the siren of an ambulance leaving the square.

I picked her up in my arms, afraid of what was wrong, I'd never seen a vampire collapse like this before. Holding her close to me I carried her back inside and laid her gently on the bed pulling her close into my embrace as I joined her. There was no point in asking her what was wrong, she couldn't hear me and I was unwilling to leave her long enough to retrieve the pad and pen while she was so distraught so I just held her, pushing calmness into her as I soaked up her fear and distress.

 **Bella**

Only when I felt myself in my husband's arms could I finally allow the terror to abate and try to figure out just what was happening in my head. The noises were still there but changing constantly, yet I had no idea what they meant, what I was listening to. Why were sounds filling my head now? After all this time? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? The highest pitch sound had gone, the one that seemed like a high powered drill biting into my brain and I was relieved, that was the one that really hurt, that made me feel as if my whole body was vibrating. The others were less painful but no less disconcerting for all that.

When I finally felt able I pulled away sitting up and taking Jasper's hands in mine, unable to bear being parted from him physically. He stared into my eyes worried and puzzled in equal measure then turned to the bedside locker and grabbed the pad and pen but I grabbed his arm and he turned back,

"What's wrong Bella? I need to know what's wrong with you? Are you in pain? You shouldn't be, not as a vampire."

My stomach lurched again but this time for a different reason. My hands clenched Jasper's hand and arm so fiercely that he winced, I'd forgotten I was stronger than him for now. Determined to make myself understood I spoke very slowly,

"Speak to me, Jasper."

He frowned seeming unable to comprehend and I thought he had been unable to make out my words although I had heard them clearly enough and then he smiled. It lit up his face, making him look even more handsome than usual.

"You can hear me?"

His voice was like melted honey, soft and warm, a slow southern drawl and this time it was my heart that lurched.

I nodded,

"Can you hear me?"

His smile widened,

"Yes, and without difficulty. Carlisle was right, you just needed time Bella. My venom has finally healed your brain."

I savoured every word committing them to memory, my first taste of my husband's words.

He pulled me close and I felt his lips on my neck as he whispered in my ear,

"I love you my darling. Bella Whitlock, my wife."

This was indeed my dream come true, to be a full partner in this marriage. My husband and I could talk, discuss and make plans but that was for the future, for now, I wanted only to hear his groans of pleasure as we made love, to hear him whisper my name as he took me, to be one with my mate and he was eager to give me just what I wanted.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, Kat and I are glad you enjoyed the story. We'll be back with another very soon. Love Jules xx**


End file.
